Interminable Amity
by forcesOFnature
Summary: Hermione was trying to cope up with the death of her first love...Draco was trying to cope up with the sudden break-up with his serious girlfriend...Would they meet at end?Find out!And, oh so many secrets...R for later chapters...Review please
1. Default Chapter

**A/N um…this is my first fic…so please…I'm begging you…please review…I need it for my inspiration to finish this fic…harharhar…I hope you'll like it…bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in here…well, except the one's I'm going to create…but…the rest…its J. K. Rowling's possessions…not mine…**

**A/N The Italic Words are Point of View of the Characters...**

Introduction:

29th of August, the sun was shining bright in the wizarding world. It's been a month since the battle of the century has finally ended. Harry Potter faces his one and only nemesis, Lord Voldemort. Harry uses Avada Kedavra on him. At last, triumph was at the hands of the wizarding world. After the battle, Harry was rushed to the Hospital Wing immediately. Madam Pompfrey immediately gave him medications and she did everything she could possibly do. Harry was in a coma for 3 weeks after receiving so many curses from the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. It was just a miracle that he'll survive. After waiting for 3 weeks, Harry finally woke up. It was a miracle for them. But for the Weasley family, after waiting for Ron to wake up for almost 4 weeks…there wasn't any miracles. Ron died. Madam Pompfrey informed his family that Ron hasn't made the recommendations that his body needed. The curses that Ron receives really affect his body system. Thus, he didn't survive.

* * *

_Well it's been a year, since Ron died. How I wish I could…hold him again. I loved Ron, more than a friend. Cared for him, more than a friend. Shared everything to him, more than a friend. I even looked at him, more than a friend. How I wish I could go back to the time when I could whisper to his ears, "I love you". I never expect it to be this hard. Its hard waking up each morning realizing the man you would share your life with wasn't coming back. It's hard to put a smile on your face and say to the people around you, that you're ok. It's hard to sleep at night because all you could think of is…him. And also, it's really hard to accept that Ron died and he never ever will come back. Never…_

"Hermione?" Harry calls from the outside of her bedroom. Hermione quickly wipes the tears that have gone dry on her cheeks. She was leaning on the window, crying and thinking about Ron. Not minding the bright sun that was brushing her face. "Come in." she said while still staring outside.

Harry opens the door and enters the dark room. Since Ron passed away, the lively room of Hermione became like a dungeon. There are no lights in the room except the light that was coming from one window of the room. All of the curtains are closed. Everyday, Hermione sat on the window sill and she just stares outside the window, until it was time for bed. Harry walks over to Hermione and sits in front of her. Touching her cheeks, "Hermione, are you ready to do this?"

Hermione looks at him with teary eyes. "Yeah."

"Are you sure to do this?" Hermione brings her knees close to her chest. "Yeah." Harry stops touching her cheeks and was now looking at his own hands. "If you don't want to, just say no."

Hermione looks away. "I know it's hard but I have to do this. I want to see him, Harry. I want to see him in peace. I never had been in his burial. Now is the right time to see him and just talk to him. Now is also the right time I accept the reality that he's not coming back."

"So do you know accept that his dead?" Harry looks at her. Hermione looks in the eyes of her long-time friend and smiles. "Yeah. I know he's just right here. Guiding us. I can feel Ron everywhere. I know he will always love me. And I will always love him…"

Hermione was now looking at the sky. Harry stood up and lends a hand on Hermione. She grabs it and hugs him. "Harry? Promise me, you'll never leave me and you'll be there no matter what?" Harry tightens the hug they were sharing "I promise."

Hermione pulls away. "Now, go out!" She motions to the door while smiling. "I've got to take a shower."

"Ok.", Harry gives a sweet kiss on Hermione's cheeks and left.

As she watched the door closed, she decides to begin with a fresh start. She begins to open the curtains that were closed. She gathers all the things Ron has given to her. She puts all of it in a box. She secures it with a lot of packaging tape and sets it in her bed. After bringing back her lively room, Hermione picks some semi-formal clothes and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Hermione steps out of the shower and dries herself. She puts her clothes on. She was wearing a spaghetti strap blue blouse with a black knee-length skirt and blue stilettos. She goes to the mirror and brushes her hair. After blow drying it, she gets a black hair pin with a blue flower on it and puts it in her hair. Looking for the last time in the mirror, she exits the bathroom. Hermione saw Harry holding a tray with foods in it and he was just staring at the box on her bed. "Ahem…" Harry turns and looks at her. "Why are you staring at the box, Harry?"

"Well, um…I'm just curious what was inside that box?" And can you explain to me this sudden change of environment? Because just a moment ago, this room was like a dungeon and now, I feel like I'm in fairyland. What happened?" Harry places the tray on the window sill.

"Nothing happened, Harry. It's just that as I've said earlier, I already accept it. And I'm just rebuilding my life." Hermione was now putting earrings. "That box you were staring at, well…those are the things Ron gave to me. I'm putting it away. No…I'm not putting it away…you're going to help me burn it."

"WHAT!" Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you sure you want to burn those things? I mean…I know those things have sentimental value for you. Why do you want to burn it?" Hermione walks over to the window sill and sat down. "Well, I want to start again because we have only two days left in this summer vacation. Don't worry, I wont regret it." Hermione starts digging her food and she was now eating scrabble eggs.

Harry pulls the chair in Hermione's study table; place it beside Hermione and sits down. "Are you sure? Because you might regret it in the end. I just don't want you to hate me for burning those things that Ron gave to you."

Hermione giggles at him. "Yes. I'm sure and no…I'll never regret it. Don't worry." She winks at Harry and continues to eat her food. Harry picks the newspaper at the bedside table and starts reading it. "Do you want some food, Harry?"

Still reading, "Nope, I'm full. You mother cooks for me like she was cooking for an army. I was forced to eat blueberry pancakes, waffles with chocolate syrup, eggs, bacons, toasted bread and even rice. Every breakfast delicacy you would ever imagine. She gave it to me. I'm lucky, I'm here with you."

Hermione was laughing. "Now, you're laughing!" Hermione drinks her mango juice. "Well, she's fascinated by you. You can't blame her. She never had a son. So I think she was too excited to have you here for vacation. Oh, Harry…I forgot to tell you. I made Head Girl this year!"

Harry gasped and said, "Congratulations, Mia! I know you deserve it!" He engaged her with a hug. After so many minutes has passed, Hermione breaks it while Harry looks at his watch. It was already nine o' clock in the morning. "Mia, I think we should go. It's already nine o' clock." Hermione immediately finishes her food. "You go ahead. Just wait for me in the car, I'll brush my teeth and say goodbye to my mother."

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Hermione waved goodbye and she closes the door behind her. Harry was now at the passenger's seat, waiting for her. Hermione enters the car. "Sorry, if it takes a while my mom talks to much. Sorry if I keep you waiting." Hermione applies lip gloss on her lips and puts "blush on" on her cheeks.

Harry was studying Hermione apply make-up on her face. "It's ok. Why are you applying those things?" Hermione stops looking at herself in her mini mirror and thinks for a minute. "Well I just want to be beautiful for Ron. And for your information, this are called make-up not 'things' Harry." Hermione proceeds on what she was doing. She motions to the driver to drive to the John F. Kennedy Airport.

"So, are we going to shop for supplies for the school year when we get back?" Harry asks Hermione. Hermione turns to look at him, "Yeah. We should do that tomorrow…I guess. And the day following tomorrow, we should pack our stuffs. Is that ok?" Harry nods in agreement. Hermione outs her Chanel sunglasses on and looks away.

_It will be a two long boring drive to the airport. Hermione, what a fucking fresh start._

* * *

Hermione wakes up in a white room. She wonders for a bit. She sits up and realizes that there was someone beside her, sleeping. He had red hair and he looks very familiar. Noticing it was Ron, Hermione begins to wake him up. She shakes Ron forcefully. "Ron wake up! Please, wake up!" Ron stirs for a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He looks at Hermione, "Hey, baby. Why? Is there something happened to you?" Hermione was now crying. Realizing she was now crying, Ron wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Ron sits up, "Tell me…" Hermione hugs Ron. "Baby, I miss you."

Ron pulls away from Hermione, "Why do you miss me? I'm always here, guiding you and Harry. Hermione…you know I'm in a place far away from all of the one I loved…but…that doesn't mean that I forgot about all of you. So, you're visiting me?" Hermione nods. "Baby, I miss you too. Just remember…I'll always love you…forever." Ron leans on Hermione and gave her a passionate and final kiss.

* * *

"Hermione wake up!" Harry was shaking her. Hermione wakes up, "Am I sleeping?" "Yeah, I thought you had nightmares." Noticing Hermione was crying, Harry picks up some tissue that was place on the seat in front of them. He wipes the tears trickling down Hermione's face, "Why are you crying? Do you want to share with me what you dreamt?" Hermione puts away her sunglasses, "Harry, I dreamt of Ron. He was happy where he was. I told him I miss him. He said he'll love me…forever." Harry was confused, "That's it?"

Hermione pauses for a moment. "Well…after he said that, he kissed me. And you wake me up." Harry leans against his seat, "Sorry for waking you up…" Hermione looks at him, "Don't be sorry. Its ok." Hermione looks up; they were now at the gates of the airport. "Harry, do you have our plane tickets?" Harry picks up the bag beside him and pulls four airplane tickets. Two tickets to go to London and two tickets back in New York.

The car stops in front of the airport. The driver gets out and opens the door for them. Hermione gets out first, then, Harry with a knapsack in his shoulders. They were investigated first before then to the ticketing booth. Ten minutes has passed, they were now at the airplane, sitting on the first class section of the plane.

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon, Hermione and Harry was now at the cemetery. When they found Ron's grave, Hermione place a vase of flowers that they purchase outside the cemetery. "Hermione, I'll leave you here so that you could talk to Ron in private. Don't worry about me. I'll just go for a walk. I'll come back after you finish your talk with him." Hermione nods and Harry walks away from her.

She faces the grave. It says there,

Ronald Yran Wealey

Born: January 5, 1987

Died: July 19, 2003

A beloved son and brother…

We will always remember and love you...

"Baby, how are you? I hope you're happy wherever you might be right now. Thank you for visiting me even though it was just in my dreams. I really appreciate it. Sorry, if Harry and I wasn't able to show up in your burial. We weren't allowed. But anyway, I'm here…visiting you…just checking you…if you're in peace. Hey, you know what? I'm starting to rebuild my life again but…without you." Hermione was now crying. "I can feel snobs you want me snobs to move on snobs with my life. So I'm planning to burn all the things you've given me. I'm not saying I want to forget you…but…for me; it's a way that I could move on. I will never forget you and you know that. Thanks to Harry, he's also guiding me. He stays at our house right now for the summer. He's good on 'baby-sitting' me. Oh, I made Head Girl this year. I just receive the letter from Dumbledore this morning. I'm so excited!"

She was now laughing. "Harry and I have two days left until school starts. Tomorrow will get to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. The next day after tomorrow, will pack our clothes and stuffs. Monday morning will leave New York and travel all the way here in London to board the Hogwarts Express. Ahhh…that's it! And I will always love you…forever." Hermione smiles at the grave.

Harry finally joins her, "Hey, are you finished?" Harry looks at him, "Yeah." She faced the grave, "Goodbye, Ron. Don't worry I'll visit you next time." Harry places his arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Come, let's go. We've got a plane to catch. Bye, Ron and don't worry I'll guide her properly." Hermione smiles back at him.

* * *

They were now at Hermione's house. It was already ten o' clock in the evening. They finished burning the box just an hour ago. They were lying on Hermione's bed, holding hands and staring at the ceiling. "Harry?" Harry who has eyes half open replied, "Yes?"

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Harry chuckles. "Hermione, I'm about to go to sleep when you interrupted me. Now, close your eyes and sleep. I'm also going to bed." Harry stands up and was about to exit Hermione's bedroom when Hermione stops him. "Harry, wait…" Harry stops and walks back to the bed, "Why?" With pleading eyes, "Can you just sleep here…beside me? Please?"

Harry smiles at her and joins her. A minute has passed, they fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione was wearing faded jeans, a pink t-shirt that has a sign on it that says 'MOZART' and pink flip-flops. Her hair was in a bun. Today is August 30, Saturday and they were about to shop Diagon Alley. They will again buy airplane tickets because Harry the Boy-Who-Lived is not use to traveling by floo powder.

Harry enters her room. He was wearing blue pants, vintage t-shirt and sneakers. "Hermione, when we get there can you accompany me to Gringotts Bank? I don't have any money here."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Hermione asked Harry while they were walking at Diagon Alley. "Let me check." Harry stops and pulls his and Hermione's checklist. Hey check every item they bought.

"Yup." Hermione was about to walk again when Harry stops her. "Wait…"

Hermione was confused, "What? Is there something we forgot to buy?"

"Listen, I've got to go…I forgot to pick it up. Why don't you go to the Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you there. Ok?" Hermione nods at him and bid him farewell.

* * *

Hermione was getting nervous, it was already passed four-thirty in the afternoon and Harry hasn't come back. She already drank five glasses of Butterbeer but no Harry in sight. At last, Hermione saw Harry running towards her. She glared at him, "Where have you been?"

Harry paused for a minute to catch his breath. "Sorry, Mia. Here take this." He hands her a black box with a white ribbon on it. "I know I'm late because I bought you something, hope you like it."

Hermione was surprised. She opened the box and held out a silver necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant was a cat that was peacefully sleeping. She frowned. She doesn't like it. This animal was her LEAST favorite animal. _Why would he buy this for me?_ Hermione decides to give it back to Harry so she puts the necklace inside the box and hands it to Harry. "You know I love necklaces but honestly I don't like the pendant. I hate that animal. Why would you buy that? Do you want to insult me?"

"No! No! No! I thought you said you like cats. You said that to me." Hermione rolls her eyes. "Harry, that's Ginny. I like butterflies not fat stubborn cats!"

"So if you don't like cats, how would you explain Croonkshanks?"

"Its like this, before I love cats but when Croonkshanks died…it all changed. When I saw cats I get really emotional. Can we just drop this topic and leave? Because I don't want to stay here forever!" Harry smiles at her and leads her to the exit of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Hermione? Can I ask you something?" They were fixing their stuff at Hermione's room the night before the school year will start. Hermione looks at him and smiles, "What is it?" Harry opens his mouth but there were no words coming out of it. Hermione was confused, "What?"

"Do you think…you could…could…love again? I mean…you know…you've said it yourself…you've moved on…" Hermione grimace at his sudden and weird question. She thinks for a sec. _Harry's right…would I love…again?_ She taught to herself. Several minutes has passed, when she finally decides to stop debating with herself and face Harry's question. "I really don't know. I think time will only tell if I'm going to love…again. Wait…why are you asking that?"

"I need to tell you something. Do you remember that we, Ron, me and you, promise to each other that we will be honest to one another?" Hermione slowly nods her head. She can feel this isn't going to be good. "Well…I have a…crush…on…you." When she heard Harry's confession to her, she suddenly blushed then she burst into laughter. "Yeah, you're kidding right?"

Harry takes a deep breath and said, "Sadly, its true." He lowers his head and all of a sudden he became quiet. Hermione stops her outburst when she sees Harry's action. "Harry, its ok. It's just a crush." She paused and became worried. "There's nothing wrong with that…is it?"

"No…but…the worst part of it is…what I feel for you…is…more…than…that…" Hermione was about to speak when Harry added, "Don't ask me why. Because I could tell you that I don't know either." She moves over to him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mia," He paused for a moment, takes a deep breath again and said, "I love you…more than a friend. Can…can…youbemygirl?" Hermione yelped on what he just said to her. _I can't believe this…Harry likes…me? _She brings her hands to his shoulder. "Harry…I'm…I'm sorry to say this, but I just look at you as a friend. Nothing else."

Harry looks at her with tears in his eyes. Saying between sobs, he said, "I…need to go now." With that he walks out of Hermione's room, leaving a guilty Hermione behind.

**A/N With a broken heart...will Harry be able to face Hermione? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Compartments

**Disclaimer: Again...I dont own the characters in here...well, except the one's I'm going to create...but...the rest...its J.K. Rowling's possessions...**

**Shout-outs!**

**cheesedogtoda-core - thanks for the review! dont worry i have so many chapters i'm just afraid to post it because of some reasonsits really hard to explain...sorry**

**gree - thanks for the review!**

**pwr2purple- thanks for the review!**

**Jessica - sorry! i guess you can see i'm not that of a big fan!i mean, of hp!sorry!but thanks for the review i really appreciate it!**

**Ri Ri - dont worry i have so many chapters i'm just afraid to post it!thanks for the review**

**Magical wings - thank you so much! dont worry i'll update!**

**future movie maker - it is a hermione draco fic. he's not in the intro chap. because thats only for Hermione...but in the next chapter Draco will be in it. thanks you for the review!**

**A/N again...plz...im begging you...plz review!it would really help me to finish this fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Compartments 

Since the day Harry confesses his love for Hermione, they never spoke to each other since then. It was Monday morning and Hermione was sitting in one of the compartments. She was alone there…just looking at the rain…crying.

_I want Harry back…I miss him. I can't deny it. It's hard having no one here beside me. Ron please, wherever you are I ask for your guidance right now. Help me…_

"Excuse me?" Hermione looks on the boy who's standing at her compartment door.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She gets her handkerchief on her pocket and quickly wipes her tears away. "I hate doing this but I decide to lower my pride and ask you something. Can I share this compartment with you?"

Hermione stops wiping her tears, and burst into fits of laughter. "Malfoy, this train is big, I'm sure you could find a lot of vacant compartments. Why here?"

Draco sighs, "I agree with you that this train is big but there are no vacant compartments left. They were occupied my first years. So are you going to say no or yes?"

"Yes, you can. But no questions ok?" Draco smirked, "As if I'm going to question you!"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy!"

* * *

_I can't believe this, Hermione. Why do you let HIM in your compartment? Are you fucking dumb or your just playing stupid? Of all people…you let the last person you want to be with. What will Harry say? 'Are you going the dark-side thing, Mia?' What will Ron say?_

Her conscience keeps on questioning her since Draco sat in the compartment. _Harry is mad at me and he never cares for me…well…right now…I think…I don't care what Harry will say…as if he's going to talk to me…and Ron…uhm…well…he's dead! As if I'm going to talk to_ _Malfoy…no way…never will I talk to that dumb ass…_she talks back to her conscience.

Hermione was sitting by the window…just looking at the rain. _I love the rain. If they question me, why I love it? I simply say…I love the feeling that's washing over me…it gives me a relaxed feeling. They say if you loved the rain…you're a sentimental person. You love to think deeply…in any matter. And if you're a sentimental person, you always cry. It's true, I always cry and I'm a sentimental person. But I hate crying, I feel like a cry-baby but I can't help it. That's me. I can't change it. Then, they say you're depending to the people around you. That's not true…I know I can be independent…_ Hermione giggles at her thoughts. She noticed Draco was looking at her and was very…confused.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione glares at him. "Why are you laughing?" he said simply. "I said no questions or you're OUT in my compartment!" Hermione snaps back. Draco walks over to her and sat beside her.

"Why?"

Hermione looks at him. "What do you mean, why?" Draco comes closer; they were so close as if they were kissing. "Why don't you want to be questioned?" Hermione pushes him, "Don't come closer to me, Malfoy. I'm not a whore like Pansy Parkinson! That you could kiss any time you want! And I don't answer questions from strangers."

Draco sits in front of her and crosses his arms, "Who says I'm going to kiss you? I'm not that stupid, Granger! And for your information, I'm not a stranger because you know my name. People who you don't know are called STRANGERS!" Hermione looks outside and mumbles, "You're fucking crazy!"

Hermione was blazing in anger. She wants to hex Draco, badly. _Ok calm down,_ _Hermione. Just calm down. Control your temper. Inhale…_Hermione inhales_…Exhale…_and she exhales. She repeats it for about ten minutes.

She grabbed her notebook, ink and quill from her bag. She opens it, dabs the quill to the ink and starts writing. Draco notice the ink wasn't black or blue…its red. "Hey, where do you get that ink?" Hermione looks up, "It's not ink, its blood."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione had enough and grants Draco what he wants. "Ok! Fine! Just only one!" Draco hesitates for a moment. "How come you're not with Potter?" _Ok! Just answer the fucking question, Hermione. But don't tell him the truth. Come up with_ _something…anything!_ Hermione puts down her quill and notebook. "Not all the time I'm with him!" she said modestly. Draco was about to open his mouth to ask another question but Hermione stops him. "STOP! That's one question! I've answer it already!" Draco closes his mouth. "Don't ask me anything again!" Hermione proceeds again to her unfinished task.

* * *

Harry found a new compartment, he sat down and thinks. _I'm alone. How am I so dumb to say that to her? And now, I'm sitting here in this compartment…regretting it. Argh…life's unfair! Sometimes you can't get what you want! Argh! I hate myself_. Harry bangs his head on the wall and keeps repeating to himself the word…STUPID. 

Ginny was searching for her friends, until she found Harry banging himself on the wall. She came rushing to Harry to stop him. "Harry, what are you doing?" Harry who was still banging his head on the wall of his compartment said, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" not paying attention to Ginny. Ginny pulls Harry on the wall, "Stop it! Stop hurting yourself!" Harry pulls away from her and starts banging herself again. Ginny pulls him again and did the last thing that Harry could stop from hitting himself: she kissed him.

Harry was in state of shock when he receive Ginny's kiss. Realizing, Harry was in shock she pulls away. Harry glares at him, "Why did you kiss me?" Ginny rolls her eyes, "That kiss has no meaning to it, Harry. I just kiss you so you would stop hurting yourself! Tell me…why are you doing this? Is there something wrong?"

Harry looks down, "Hermione keeps on avoiding me. It's a long story, Ginny. I don't want to talk about it, right now." Ginny sits in front of him, "Ok! So Harry, can I stay here? Because I haven't seen my friends and my head is aching." She rubs her temples.

"Sure." Ginny smiles at him, "Thanks." Harry changed the topic, "So, how's your mom? Is she ok?" Ginny thinks for a bit. "Well…when Ron died…she kind of change a bit." Harry was intrigued, "What do you mean about 'kind of change' a bit?"

"She keeps on repeating Ron's name. She forgets our name. Everyday she just sits on the couch and hug's Ron's clothes. The house elves were going insane because they haven't heard any orders from mom since Ron died. Thus, our house was a MESS! My dad thinks she's gone insane. But we know she just misses Ron."

"Do you miss Ron?"

"Of course! He's my favorite brother. No one cares for me like Ron does. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, their there for me, but, you know Ron's the only one who's REALLY been there for me. I miss him a lot. I wish I could go back in time, save and help him. But that's life, you can't change it. No matter what happens you SHOULD accept it. You, do you miss him?"

"Right now?" Ginny nods. "Terribly! I miss him so much. I need him right now because Hermione wont talk to me and he's the only who I turn to when Hermione and I have some misunderstandings. Also, it's hard living without Ron. There will be no one who will scream at me in the morning to wake me up." Ginny only nods in agreement.

Harry looks at his watch; it's almost four in the afternoon. He'd better go talk to Hermione before it's too late. "Ginny…" Ginny looks in his eyes, "Yes?"

"I'd better go talk to Hermione…this misunderstanding we had is killing on my nerves." Ginny smiles at him, "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She hesitates for a moment and asked Harry again, "What happened between Hermione and you?"

Harry stands up, "I promise you when I come back I'll tell you everything. Ok?"

"Ok…"

* * *

Hermione had finished writing in her journal and was feeling hot. _I can't feel anything._ _It's really hot in here_. Hermione smiles, _I have an idea_…"Malfoy?" Draco who was looking at the ceiling…replied, "Why?" 

"Is it ok if I undressed?" Draco was shocked, "Why do you have to undress here? It's bloody fucking cold!"

"I can't feel anything! It's hot!" she said irritably. "Fine! Go ahead, undress!" Hermione shrugged; pulls the curtains, turns her back from Draco and starts to undress. She removes her cloak, her tie and her polo shirt. The only remaining in her upper body was her bra. But before Draco could close his eyes, he notice in the upper right shoulder of Hermione was a butterfly tattoo. Also, he realized that Hermione was really sexy. Draco snaps his thoughts on Hermione and urgently closes his eyes. Hermione pulls a lime green tank top on her bag and puts it on. Then, she faces a stunned Draco. "What?"

"How come you have a tattoo? Is it real?"

_Is Draco playing dumb? _she thought. "I just feel having it. Yes, it's real. You can't erase it." Realizing Draco was still in shock, she asked again, "What? Haven't you ever seen a real tattoo before?"

"I've seen one before."

Hermione was now confused, "So…why are you so thunder-struck by my tattoo?" Draco rolls his eyes, "Well…I never thought…you…mudblood…the smartest girl in Hogwarts…has a tattoo!" and he begins laughing.

"Yeah, right…", then there was a knock on their compartment. She notice there's a shadow of a person that's translucent on the curtains. She opens the curtains and saw Harry standing in front of her compartment. She urgently opens the door and hugs Harry tightly. "I miss you so much, Harry."

Harry pulls away from her, "Can we talk?" Hermione thinks for a moment and she joined Harry outside. Hermione tries to stop her tears from falling when Harry said, "Hey, its ok to cry. You can cry." Hermione looks at him and starts crying in his shoulders.

"Shhh…don't cry…I'm here…it's alright…" Harry hugs her more tightly. Hermione pulls away from him and wipes her tears. "Are you still mad at me? Harry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Harry grabs her and pulls her again for another hug. "No…I'm not mad at you. I thought you were mad at me that's why I'm not speaking to you. I have no right to be mad at you. Please, forgive me for saying such stupid things like that. Can you forgive me for saying that I have feelings for someone like you? I'm sorry."

Hermione replied without moving in Harry's embrace, "Yes, of course…you're not stupid for saying those things. I'm glad you said that. At least now, were honest with each other. I'm sorry also for avoiding you."

Harry pulls away and touched her face. "Hey, it's ok. I promise Ron, I'll never leave you." Hermione chuckles, "Harry, can you promise me something?"

Harry looks at her amber eyes, "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me…"

Harry grabs her hands and kissed it. "I promise." Hermione was satisfied in his answer, "I'm glad you said that…"

"So what is this? Some kind of a REUNION?" Draco was leaning on the door…smirking at the two of them. Harry was confused, "Why are you doing on Hermione's compartment?" He looks at Hermione, "Hermione, what is he doing in your compartment?"

"There are no more vacant compartments left in this train. That's why he's in my compartment." Harry was glaring at Draco, "Did he touch you?"

'No! I didn't let him and I never will!"

Harry walks over to Draco, "Don't dare touch her, Malfoy! Or else I'll kill you!" Draco scowl at him, "Didn't you hear her say that she wont let me touch her! Are you deaf, Pothead!"

"Whatever, Malfoy!"

"Stop it!"

The two boys look at her. "Harry, I'll go with you in your compartment. Just wait for me here. Malfoy, leave us ok? I'll leave you the compartment! Its all yours…be happy!"

Hermione walks back inside the compartment. Draco follows her and sat down. Harry waits for her outside. She grabbed her things, walks outside and closes the door behind her. "Let's go. Lead the way." Harry grabs her hand and leads her way to his compartment.

* * *

They were in front of Harry's compartment. Seeing Ginny inside, Hermione immediately stops. "Harry, what is she doing in your compartment?", still staring at the compartment with wide-eyed shock. Harry looks inside and back at Hermione, "Hermione, she was just resting." 

Hermione backs away from the door and looks at her feet. "I can't go in there…"

Harry sighed, walks back at her and puts a reassuring path on her back. "Its ok…wait…does Ron have to do with this or something?"

"Ron's family didn't agree with our relationship, Harry." Harry gasped at the sudden revelation. "Why didn't you and Ron tell me?" She sighed. "We agreed that we won't tell you. Anyways, they prefer purebloods rather than mudbloods. Their like Malfoy's. Mrs. Weasley always says that 'why of all people her son fell in love with a mudblood'. They make sure Ron and I will end up badly, but, in the end they weren't successful enough. We're so much in love with each other, that's why their plans went bad…"

"So that's why you're not with us last Christmas! And you didn't attend the burial because they don't like you to be there! Is that it?" Harry interrupted her. "Yeah. Ron and I want to spend Christmas together as a couple. But when Ron talks about it with Mrs. Weasley she disagrees with it. Also, I wanted to go to his burial but I can't…I wasn't allowed to show up." Hermione looks up at him. "That's why I don't want to go in there."

"Oh shit…I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"Can you wait for me here for about 20 to 30 minutes? Because I promise Ginny I'm going to tell her what happened between the two of us. You know our 'little fight'." Harry grabs her hands and holds it.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she immediately pulls away her hands from Harry. "WHAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT TO HER? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? WHY OF ALL PEOPLE YOU'RE GOING TO TELL IT TO GINNY?" Hermione was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione, I PROMISE HER SOMETHING! I should not break it, right?" Hermione looks away, "I think we're not ready to continue this friendship. I can't trust you right now. I'll go back to my compartment. I can't take this…" Hermione starts walking when Harry stops her.

"Wait…"

Hermione turns around and looks at him with tiredness in her eyes "What?"

"When can we continue this?" Hermione looks at him in the eyes, "I don't know, Harry. Maybe it will take time. I just need some space right know. Please, forgive me for doing this to you. To tell you frankly, I don know if you truly know me that much considering you're my best friend. I'm tired of this. Bye…"

* * *

Hermione was knocking on the door. "Malfoy, open this!" Draco stands up and opens the door. "Why are you here? Because I remember your BOYFRIEND picked you up just a moment ago…" Draco puts his hands up on his chin and acting as if he was thinking. 

Hermione was turning red. "HARRY'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME IN?" Draco covered his mouth and gasped. "Why? Did you fight in the corridors on this bloody train?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "No! It's none of your business! Why don't you let me in?" Draco again thinks for a moment, "Ok…I let you in…but…you have to tell me what happened between the two of you. Agree?"

_As if I have a choice…_"Ok…just a little bit, not the whole story. Is that ok?"

"Am I dumb, Granger? I want the WHOLE story…" Hermione only nods. "But don't EVER laugh at me on what you are about to hear, ok?" Draco opens the door and let Hermione in. He sat down and motions to Hermione to sit down. Hermione sat down in front of him and place her bag beside her. "Spill…"

Hermione clears her throat and starts to tell him the story…

* * *

Watching Hermione leave, Harry can't help letting his tears fall down from his cheeks. _What did I do wrong? Why did she have to drop it like that? I hate promises…_ He wiped his tears and opens the door to his compartment. Ginny eyed him with curiosity, "Harry, what happened?" 

Harry sat and was wiping his face with clean handkerchief. "Tell me, Ginny…do you like Hermione for Ron…to be his girlfriend? Tell me the truth…" he said while looking down his feet.

"I like her for Ron but I can't show it to my mom. She hates Hermione for Ron…well…not only her…my whole family…except Ron and me. Why?" Ginny was confused while Harry was totally in shock, "Can you come with me and tell Hermione you're not mad at her? Because she thought you hated her so she won't let me force her to get in here."

"Why did she think like that?"

"Because she thought you're really angry at her and you don't like her for Ron. And you keep on avoiding her…"

"Harry…I just avoid her because my mom's insight. My mom thinks I hate her also. But…no…I like her. She makes my brother happy and all I wanted is for Ron to be happy." Harry stands up, "So are you coming?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hermione smiles, "And that's why I'm here…again…in this fucking freaking compartment…with you!" When Hermione finished her story, Draco burst into fits of laughter. Draco can't believe what Hermione said to him. _Potter falling in love with his best friend! Of all people, he fell in love with a mudblood! What an idiot!_ "You promise me you're not going to laugh about it! You're unfair!" Hermione starts punching Draco's arms but Draco still won't stop laughing. "I HATE YOU!" 

"I never promise you anything, Granger!" When Hermione heard this she punched him harder than he ever thought. "Hey, stop punching me! Stop it!"

KnockKnock

Hermione stops punching him, "I'm not finish with you, Malfoy!" She opens the door and was shock when she saw Harry with Ginny. "Harry, what are you doing here? And why is Ginny here?"

"Can we talk outside…again? Please?" _Hermione just let him talk to you…just give him_ _another chance. Remember you've been harsh to him an hour ago…_"Ok! I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to listen on what you have to say." Harry nods and Hermione joins them outside then she said, "Speak…"

"Hermione, I'm not mad about you. You thought I hate you for Ron…but…honestly…no. I'm just acting that I hated you because my mom is watching. I swear it's true. Can you understand what I'm saying?" After she finished what she said, Ginny looks at her with pleading eyes.

_WHAT!_? Hermione was shocked when Ginny said that. "Is this some kind of a joke, Harry?" Hermione asked him with no expressions painted on her face.

Harry shakes his head no. "No, she's telling the truth. So were friends…again?" Hermione thinks about it for a moment and then she smiles. "Sure. Wait for me here…again and I'll just get my bag."

Hermione enters the compartment and immediately grabs her bag. "Hey, Malfoy! I've got to go again, ok? Thanks for letting me in here for the second time. I'm not finish with you! Remember that. Bye!" With that Hermione exits the compartment without waiting for Draco's reply…again.

**A/N With a fresh start...will Hermione be able to talk again to Ginny? You would find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Partners or Friends

**A/N um...this is my first fic...so please...I'm begging you...please review...I need it for my inspiration to finish this fic...harharhar...I hope you'll like it...bye!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own some of the characters here...except the ones i'm going to create...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Partners or Friends?**

Since they left Hermione's compartment, they never spoke to each other. Hermione sat by the window, in front of her was Ginny. Beside Ginny was Harry. They were staring at Hermione for about two hours now. Hermione was so confused why they were staring at her. _What happened to this two? Why are they staring at me?_ Hermione backs away from the window and glares at them. Receiving the glare, Harry straightens up and Ginny looks away. _What's fucking wrong with this two? I have enough of this. I have to break it now…_

"Ok…why is there some kind of silence in this fucking compartment?" Hermione looks at them. "Hermione, your language…please." Harry pleaded to her. Hermione who was looking innocent said, "What was wrong with my language?" Harry crossed his arms, "Hermione, why you're like this? I mean saying this…bad words…you're not like that. What's wrong?"

Hermione walks to Harry and leans on his shoulder. "I don't know, Harry. I'm just tired, I guess." She looks up at Harry. "Am I weird or something? Because I feel like it…" Seeing Harry and Hermione were having a dramatic conversation and seeing they need some privacy, Ginny stands up. "Harry, I'll just go to the bathroom."

Harry smiles at her. Ginny walks passed them, opened the door and steps outside. Hermione sees Ginny exits the compartment, "Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Harry ponders for a bit. "I don't know…maybe. Why aren't you speaking to Ginny, in the first place?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just don't want to talk to her, right now. Don't worry I'll talk to her, soon."

* * *

Draco was sitting all alone in the compartment…again. His head was leaning on the window, his hands was on his chin. His feet was stretch out. _This is bloody boring…_Draco was lost in his thoughts when a person came in and sat down beside him. She leans on his shoulders. Draco stirs and looks at the person leaning on him, "Pansy?"

Pansy smiles at him, draw her face close to Draco's and was now kissing Draco's jaw line. Draco pulls away. "Stop it, Pansy!" Pansy who pulls away pouted. "Why? I have the right you know! I'm your girlfriend!" Pansy stands up and sits on his lap. "Now, don't be shy! I know you want to…" She was now starting to unbutton his shirt.

She was half way finished undressing him when Draco stop her. "Who says? Please, can you get off of me?"

Pansy does what she was told and sits in front of him. "You said it, last summer! I remember you saying to me that YOU wanting ME to be YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Don't lie to me, Draco!" Draco laughs at her and can't believe what she was saying to him. "You're kidding me right? When exactly did I say that?"

"You're father's birthday party…July 19th. Don't you dare deny it, Draco!"

Draco laughs harder. He stands up and pats her shoulder. He stops laughing to catch some air. "Pansy, I WAS DRUNK!" Pansy denies it. "Nope, you're not! You said it to me like you mean it!"

_I had enough of this! It should be stop…_ Draco sits beside her and holds her face close to his.

"Listen to me, Pansy. I will only say this once. I had enough of this bullshit thing. I love you AS A SISTER. I never love you more than that. Please, I'm tired of this. Don't force me to love you more than a sister. Thank you for giving me everything to me, but, I can't return that. I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry. My advice to you is just wait. Wait for the guy who would love you…deeply and truly. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Pansy looks down. "So you're saying we should be friends and I should stop expecting from you to love me?" Draco lifts her face and nods. Pansy was now crying. "Ok. If that's what you want. I can't change that. I promise you I'll never force you to love me…again. So, I guess were just friends then?"

Draco smiles at her and hugs her. "Thank you!"

Pansy pulls away. "You're welcome, Draco…"

* * *

The students were now back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years were now sorted to their respected houses. The Great Hall was filled with chatting and laughing students and professors, while eating their dinner.

Hermione was sitting across Harry. She was playing with her mashed potatoes. While Harry was happily eating his chicken. He noticed Hermione's behavior when it comes to her food. "Hermione, stop playing with your food and eat it." Hermione stops and looks at him. "Do you think Ginny is mad at me? I mean she never came back when she said to you that she's just going to the bathroom."

Harry sighs. "Hermione, she's not mad at you. And maybe…the reason why she never came back is…maybe…she already found her friends. You know were not the only one whose her friends. Don't worry about it. Now, eat your food!" Hermione stands up. "Why are you standing? Don't you want to finish your dinner?"

"Head Meeting. Got to go. I'm already late." Hermione stormed immediately before Harry could stop her.

* * *

Draco was now at the Phoenix Room. It was built for Prefect and Head meetings. Also the Orders' meeting as well, if they were at Hogwarts. He was waiting for about half an hour now for Professor Dumbledore and the 'Head Girl'. When Hermione Granger enters the room while steadying her uniform and shining her badge. After she was satisfied with her look, she looks up and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the seats of the long table…staring at her and for the first time he was…shocked. _What is she doing here?_ Hermione ignores Draco's stare and proceeds to sit down in front of him.

"Why are you here?" he said. Hermione tilts her lips on one side of her face and said, "Why? Don't I have the right to be in here? You, why are you here?" _It can't be…She can't be…_ "If you were thinking that I'm the Head Girl…ding ding ding…we have a winner!" She leaned closely to him and added, "I'm the Head Girl! And sadly, I can't change it!" Draco shivers in every word she said. It seems to him that the Granger he knew back in first year has changed. _Why is she like this? Her choice of words…it's weird. _

While Draco was pondering these thoughts, Professor Dumbledore burst into the room. He, like Hermione, steadies his untidy cloak and sat down at the head of the table. He starts to talk in his usual CALM voice,

"I'm sorry for letting you wait for about…15 minutes. I…" Hermione coughs, "Professor, we waited for about half an hour not 15 minutes."

Draco interrupts her. "Excuse me, I waited for half an hour. You, waited for about 5 minutes." Hermione growls at him. "WHATEVER, MALFOY!"

Draco was about to talk back at her when Professor Dumbledore disturbed them. "As I was saying, I have some tasks to be finished before I proceed here. There were some fights going on in the KITCHEN. Well anyways, I send you two here to talk about the tasks that you two would be doing. I just want you to know that being a Head Boy or Girl is a very responsible duty. You have to rounds the halls every night. Check if all the students are in bed. Have top marks to stay as Head Girl or Boy. Be a role model to the students and do finish on time the tasks you both would be given. Also, I almost forgot, you will share the same chambers."

"WHAT?" they both said at the same time. "You heard me, you two would share the same chambers. But you two will have separate rooms for privacy." Hermione shakes her head no. _I can't believe this is happening…_

"But–"

"Ms. Granger, no butt's! If I said you two would share the same chambers. You will share the same chambers. Now, here is the map." He handed it to Hermione. "Go find your chambers."

With that they both stood up and stormed the room.

* * *

Hermione was lying in her bed, just staring at the canopy above. She just finished decorating her room shortly after she and Draco arrived at their chamber. The canopy above was a large butterfly. It has shades of different colors on it. Lilac, rose, pacific blue and shimmer greens. It was moving, dramatically. It was beauty for her. Since Croonkshanks died, she changed a bit and starts loving butterflies. She made her room in Hogwarts, decorated with butterflies. Her comforters, her wallpapers, her curtains have butterfly prints on it, the clothing of her armchairs and paintings of butterflies for a taste of art in her room. _I can stare at this beautiful creature…forever. _

She was so mesmerize by this painting in her canopy for hours now, that she never realize what time is it. She looks at her clock on her bedside table. It was one in the morning. Even though she can say that she was tired, she can't go to sleep. Snapping her thoughts about butterflies, Hermione picks her notebook on her bedside table and left for the common room.

She flopped down on an armchair that was facing the fireplace. She opened her notebook and starts writing on it.

_September 2,_

_It's already past one in the morning. I can't sleep and I'm not going to bed either. What a day! All this things has happened to me for the past twenty-four hours. I'm so UNLUCKY! I HATE MY LIFE! Why of all people who's I'm going to share my chambers with, it's Draco Malfoy! FUCK DUMBLEDORE!_

_I hate that man, right now! I want to hex him badly until he doesn't breathe anymore. What has gotten into him? He's gone insane! Paring the opposite houses! It's really FUCKING stupid! What was he expecting from us? From Malfoy and me? Kiss and make-up? That's not going to happen!_

_Malfoy is a brat. He's got so much pride on himself. I can say he'll never 'kiss and make-up' with me. When will he ever grow up? Well…why do I care? HE'LL NEVER GROW UP…that's for sure! _Hermione giggles.

_Although, I know Malfoy is one room away from me. This DAY isn't so bad at all. It's kind of a mix of fun and awful things. I'm so glad that I have my own room in Hogwarts. At_ _last I've decorated it with butterflies. My mom won't let me decorate my room in our house with butterflies. You see, my mom is AFRAID of butterflies…even with just BUTTERFLY PORTRAITS_. Hermione laughs louder.

_But the awful thing that has happened to me yesterday was the Malfoy-thing. Anyways, I can't change that because it was ordered by the 'BOSS'. I guess I'll just have to live with it for just…a year._

_There are eight hours left until classes will start. My first subject is Divination with Hufflepuff. Then, one hour break. Lunch. Followed by Arithmancy with the Ravenclaw. Another one hour rest. And the last would be Potions with Slytherins! Good thing I've got one subject with the Slytherins! I guess I can stand three hours with those BASTARDS!_

Hermione stops writing, turns around and sees no one. But she can feel that there's someone watching her. "Hey, come out. I know you're there." At the foot of the staircase that leads to her and Draco's room, appears the shadow of a person. It was pitch dark at the end of the room so Hermione doesn't see who that was. "Can you please come here? I can't see you in there?"

The person walks over to her. "Draco?"

"Hi, Hermione. Am I interrupting you? I just want to talk to you about something." He looks at her. Hermione frowned. _He called me Hermione. What has got into him?_ He sees Hermione was not responding and was looking confused. "I guess I'm interrupting you, I'll just go." Draco turns away and was now walking back up to the staircase.

"No, Malfoy. You're not interrupting me. What do you want?" Draco walks again back to her. He scratches his head. "I…I…I…I…want…"

Hermione was looking on his eyes to search on what he was talking about. She was now getting impatient. "What Malfoy? I don't have all night to wait for you to say something to me?"

"I want US to be FRIENDS…so that we could work comfortably as partners." _Is he joking or what? Malfoy was saying to me that he wants me to be his FRIEND? No way! What will Harry say if he hears this? But…why friends?_

Hermione burst into fits of laughter. "You're joking me right?" Draco shakes his head no. She stands up and approached him. "Why not PARTNERS?" Draco tilts his head on the right side. "Why not FRIENDS?" Hermione crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not answering YOUR question unless you answer mine. Now…why not PARTNERS, Malfoy?"

"Because we're already partners, Hermione." _Ah…there he goes again. He called me,_ _Hermione._ "Let's just be friends? I mean…lets juts move on. Forget the past."

Hermione raises her hands. "Wait. Am I hearing this? YOU…MALFOY are saying to ME that HE wants to be my FRIEND? And also, I'm wondering why YOU'RE calling me Hermione? Tell me, MALFOY? Because as I last remember last July of this year…YOU WANT TO KILL ME, RON AND HARRY!"

"I'm doing this because I want to be friends with you and Harry. But it's easier if I start to say sorry to you than Harry. Can you forgive me in all the things I've said to you for the past six years of our life here in Hogwarts?" Draco kneels in front of Hermione and brings his hands together. "Please? Can you forgive me? I'm totally saying the truth to you. I'm not joking or fooling around."

_Oh my gosh! Malfoy is in front of me pleading for…FORGIVENESS? Is it real? Is he_ _saying the truth? What would I do? I should answer him._ "Before I answer that, can you please get up from the floor?"

Draco gets up and straightens up his pajama bottoms. "Ok. Now, I can't give you my friendship right now because I can't trust you at the moment. But I can assure you that I can forgive you." Hermione smiles at him.

Draco brightens up. "So you're saying that you're already have forgiven me?"

"uh…No."

Draco pouted. "But why? You said you could forgive me?"

"I can if you would prove to me that I can trust you and you truly are saying sorry to me. Ok?" Draco sadly nods. "Now, you go coz I've got things to finish."

"Are you not going to sleep? Coz it's already two in the morning and you haven't slept since we got here?"

"I don't think so I have a lot to finish. Don't worry about me. I always sleep three in the morning since first year." Draco was shocked. "But how can you manage to wake up at six in the morning if you go to sleep at three at the same morning?"

Hermione puts her hands on his shoulder. "It's called 'GETTING USED TO IT', Malfoy. Now, go and no more questions."

Draco heads to the staircase while Hermione continued writing on her notebook.

_News Flash:_

_Malfoy the ever self-centered, spoiled brat, leader of the Slytherins has pleaded to me to FORGIVE him!_

_It was kind of shocking for me. I was just writing a minute ago about Malfoy NOT going to KISS AND MAKE-UP with ME. IMPOSSIBLE THINGS has happening in this fucking place. Not IMPOSSIBLE THINGS but WEIRD IMPOSSIBLE THINGS. I hope it doesn't get worse…_

**A/N With Draco's forgiveness, will Hermione trust him or not? And what happens if Harry finds out about this? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. He's not worth it!

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!  
**

**pwr2purple - thank you so so much! i never knew you would like it! **

**future movie maker - i'm thankful you like that chapter! and i appreciate that you cant wait for more! thank you also for the review!**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: He's not worth it!

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny was running as fast as she can so that she can catch up with Harry who was in a hurry. Harry stops and search for the voice that was calling his name. Ginny stops in front of him, catching some air. "Can I talk to you? Are you in a hurry?"

"Yeah. Is this kind of important? Coz I've got to go. I'll meet you in the common room tonight. But for now, I really have to go." Ginny sounded disappointed. "Oh…ok. So why are you in a hurry?"

"Hermione needs me. She said she needs to talk to me. Bye!" Harry runs down the hall not waiting for Ginny's reply. "Great…"

* * *

_September 7,_

_It's Friday afternoon. Professor Snape cancelled the Potions class just awhile ago. He said there's something happened in his CLASSROOM. He said his class will be cancelled due to weird circumstances. But the sad part is we have to write a long essay for the Phanemora Potion why did he have to get that, of all potions? I mean it's really obvious that it's SELF-EXPLANATORY. He's really STUPID. Why did he have to be our POTIONS PROFESSOR? Dumbledore is DUMB for choosing him to be our professor in Potions._

_Harry will be here. I'll be telling him the Draco-thing. I've never get the chance to tell Harry about it because were both busy on assignments and projects that was given by the professors these past few days. I've already miss him. I mean. Yes we meet down the corridors and stuff but it's different if we talk everyday. We never had the chance to sit down in the couch and talk about what's going on in our lives. Right now I won't let him be here for five minutes. But for now, I'll treasure every second were together._

Hermione thinks for a moment what she will write down again when there was a knock on the door. She placed her notebook and her quill on the coffee table and walks over to the door. She opens it, finding Harry holding his chest and he's breathing so hard. "Harry are you ok?"

"Yes but can I sit down?" he said while still panting hard. Hermione helps him inside and lets him sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace. They sit there for about twenty minutes when Harry broke the silence around the room.

"Are you ok?" Hermione was confused at his sudden question. "Excuse me? Am I ok? I should suppose to say that to you since you came rushing here panting so hard. Why are you so in a hurry? I mean. I didn't say 'run as fast as you can' just to arrive here! I just say to you 'can we talk?' and take note I said that with a NON-RUSHING voice!"

"But how can you explain the dried tears in your eyes? If you're not aware of it. I thought you were crying because there's something happened to you. That's why I came rushing here." _He cares for me! Harry cares for me! Oh that's so touchin_g! "Ahh! You care for me! There's nothing happened to me. Yes, I was crying because I was reading a book. It's a love story." Hermione gives him a hug. Harry was astonished when Hermione had said that. He tightens his hug. "Of course, I care for you! You're my…best friend." Harry backs away with a sad face.

"Harry, is there something wrong? Is there bothering you? You look sad? What is it? Come on, tell me." Harry shove off his sad smile and puts out a bright smile on Hermione. "Nothing. I just remember something but let's not get into it I don't want to talk about it. Anyways, what are we talking about?"

Hermione was relieved. "Oh, yes. I have something to tell you. You would never believe it. I mean you would think it's impossible but it REALLY did happen. It's kind of weird but I'm now used to it."

"What is it?"

"Malfoy wants to be OUR friend." Harry's jaw dropped. He shakes his head no. he wears I-cant-believe-this look. Hermione rolls her eyes. "Harry, believe me. It's true. I'm not putting a joke on you. He came up to me and said to me that he WANTS to be OUR friend. I forgot to tell you about this because I know were busy and stuff like that."

Harry came back to reality. "But, Hermione it can't be! He's Malfoy! The last person I would ever think that would ask us to be HIS FRIENDS! Do you think he's just playing something on us?" Hermione thinks for a moment. "No. He can't be planning something on us. He kneels in front of me, pleading to me that I would accept him to be his friend. I can see, Harry. He regrets all the things he has done to us in the past. I can see it in his eyes."

"So do you accept it?"

"No."

Harry was baffled about these things. "Why?"

Hermione sighs. "I said to him I cant accept his friendship just like that." Hermione snaps her fingers in the air. "I said to him if he really wants to be OUR FRIEND he should prove first that he deserves to be one."

* * *

"Stop crying! It won't do you good! Stop it, Ginny! Stop crying just for some FUCKING guy! ARGH!" Samantha gave up on Ginny and walks out of the room. She walks in the common room, searching for someone. "Meg!"

A face pops up from an armchair on her left. She had long blond wavy curls. "Why?" Samantha walks over to her. "Good you're here. We have a problem! Its Ginny!" Meg rushes in their chambers. She immediately opens the door. She sigh in relief that she was on time seeing Ginny was about to slash her wrist. She came running to Ginny and raises her hand. "Ginny, please put down the knife. Let's talk about your problem. Calm down."

Ginny throws away the knife. She places her hands on her face and starts crying again. Meg walks over to Ginny. She grabbed Ginny and gives her a hug. Ginny was now sobbing on her perfectly Gryffindor uniform. "Shhh…don't cry. It's ok. Everything's alright. Were here."

She pulls away and puts a reassuring pat on Ginny's shoulder. "It's ok. Don't you ever do that again. You scared us! Look at me in the eye." Ginny looks up at her. "Promise me, you'll never do that again!"

Ginny replies with a soft tone on her voice. "I promise."

Samantha picks up the knife that was under the chair. She goes to the bathroom door and locks it behind her so that Ginny would never know where she put the knife. She reached for the top of the wide glass of their bathroom. She found that there was a space behind the mirror. She puts there the knife. _Ginny would never get that knife again because she's so_ _small she can't reach it_, she thought. She exits the bathroom and sits on the other side of Ginny's bed.

"Now. Tell me, Ginny. What did he do to you? Is he cheating on you? Did he hurt you? Is he gay? Does he still love you or not? Who is he? I mean" Ginny was bewildered by these questions that was coming on Meg's mouth. "Stop!" She puts her hands on Meg's mouth to stop her from talking. Meg stopped. "He isn't EVEN MY BOYFRIEND. That's the problem! I CAN'T have him, Meg. And it's driving me crazy!" Ginny was now standing, holding her hair and was thinking madly. "Meg, I don't know what to do! He's in love with another girl! I want to solve this FUCKING PROBLEM! But I cant because I know that whatever I would do to him to love me back; hell never change his mind on loving THIS GIRL!" She was crying so hard. "I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING HIM. I"

SLAP

Meg slapped Ginny in the face. Ginny holds her face, it was hot. She can't believe that Meg slapped her. She glares at Meg. "Ginny, I just did that so that you would calm yourself down. Please, it will do no good if you cry all the time you got hurt. I'm sorry if I slapped you on the face. It's the only way I know you would stop. Ginny who is he?"

Ginny looks down. "Its Harry…" She said it as if she was just mumbling some words on herself. Samantha and Meg were so shocked at what Ginny said. They didn't know what to say to her. "I know it's REALLY IMPOSSIBLE! But I can't help falling in love with HIM."

"I don't believe this! I REALLY DON'T! Didn't you know that harry is the type of guy that EVERYONE…including gay guys…LIKES and LOVES!" Meg was slapping the 'REALITY' on Ginny's face. And she knew it but she tries to throw it away and deny it to herself. "Ginny, he's NOT WORTH IT. I'm telling you, girl. There are so many guys there," Meg motions her hands outside the window. "who DESERVES YOU! You're beautiful, girl! Any guy can throw themselves at you." Ginny wipes her tears away and smiled at her friend's compliment about herself.

"Thanks, Meg. You're the best!" She hugs Meg tightly. "Hey, what about me? I called Meg to get in here!" Samantha pouted. Ginny and Meg smiled at each other and walks over to Samantha. "Of course, I can't forget about you! Thanks too! Now, GROUP HUG!" They all giggled and had a group hug.

* * *

After talking with Harry and sending him off to Gryffindor tower, Hermione proceeds to the bathroom for some 'relaxation time'. She enters the bathroom. She walks over to the cabinet to get the bubble bath wash. The bottle said 'WATERMELON BLAST'. It has a color of pink roses and it smells sweet, that's why she always use it to relax. She pours it on to the bathtub and starts undressing herself. She steps into it and she leans on of the side of the bathtub. Hermione closes her eyes and starts to relax.

* * *

Harry was facing back and forth inside the common room. He was getting impatient for waiting for Ginny. _Where has she been? I've been waiting here for an hour already. Where is she? _Samantha was walking towards the portrait when she found Harry. She stops when she passed Harry. She turns around and walks over to Harry. "Hey, do you want or need something?"

"I don't want or need anything. I…do you see Ginny around?"

"Oh…Ginny…she's in our chamber. What do you need from her?" Harry scratches his head and thinks for a bit. "Can you tell her"

"Tell her what?" Ginny appears at the foot of the upper staircase. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leans against the cold stone wall. "Oh…you're here. Good! Because I've been waiting here for AN HOUR! Ginny what is it that you want to talk about? I've got some things to do! TIME IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!" Harry was furious.

Ginny cocks her head on the side. "So its my fault? That I've let YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER…WATING? Don't you want to ask me? WHAT IS LIKE WAITING FOR SOMEONE!" Ginny spats at him.

Harry walks over to her and grabs her at her arm. He was now dragging Ginny out of the common room. "LET ME GO!" Harry lets go of her arm. She touched her arm to soothe it. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Ginny looks down her feet. "Nothing. I've got to go." She turns around to walk towards the left hall but Harry stopped her. Ginny glares at him. "I know you, Ginny. There's something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

Ginny pulls her hands from Harry's hold. "You don't know me, Harry." She shakes her head. "How can you say that you know me? You don't even know WHAT I FEEL!" Ginny has tears trickling down her face so she decides to leave him in the corridor…alone and confused.

* * *

Hermione opens her eyes. _There's someone in here._ She looks around the bathroom. _There's no one in here._ She picks up the towel that was hanging from the pole in front of her and stands up. After securing the towel on her body, she jumps out of the bathtub. Hermione approached the mirror. It was a big rectangular mirror with gold frame in the sides of it. She looks at herself. _My face is SWOLLEN…or worst…SCARY! I look like an old-maiden with forty_ _cats in her house! I have eye-bugs, wrinkles, and lines on my forehead and my lips are dry! I_ _need something to do with MY FACE!_ Hermione shrugs. _I should call for the GIRLS to have_ _some make over._ Looking at her face for the last time, she sighs for a long time and turns around just to see Draco. He was standing at the door, looking at Hermione with 'shock' expression on his face.

Hermione urgently wraps her arms around her upper body. "Don't you know how to knock? You scared me!" she looks angry. "I'm sorry, Hermione." She rolls her eyes and thought, O_h my gosh…there he goes again._ "Look, Draco, can you do me a favor?" Draco nodded. "Ok, can you not call me Hermione? Because it's driving me crazy and I'm not used to it."

"So, what do you want me to call you?"

"Actually, I have no idea." Draco was confused. "I mean, I'll think it over. If that's ok with you?"

"Oh…ok."

**A/N With the reality that had slap her from her dreams about Harry...will Ginny everforgets him? And what will happen to Hermione? Will she give her friendship to Draco? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Jadzia

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

Chapter 4:

_September 26,_

It's four days away from my birthday. One of the occasions I hate having in my life is birthdays! It's not the presents they gave me but I hate BIRTHDAY SURPRISES. It's getting me jumpy and goosebumps all over my body. Since I'm turning seventeen this year, I'm not used to it because since I was one I get BIRTHDAY SURPRISES…every year! ARGH! I hate it. I wish they stopped that nonsense crap!

_But Ginny and Harry insist to have a party of my own. They offer me their help to plan my party. I said to them there's no need to have a party; a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE' would be accepted. They dropped the topic about 'MY BIRTHDAY', but I can feel their planning something._

_Anyway, I've sense something fishy these past few days. It's kinda weird Ginny wont talk to harry. Since we got here she's with Harry all the time but she's with the GIRLS now. Maybe they have some misunderstanding? Maybe they fought about something? Or maybe…one of them…WAS FALLING FOR THE OTHER?…nah…it wont happen! Harry won't fall in love with Ginny. Ginny would probably be the one…but…why?_

_Enough about that. Ill just have to talk to one of them. Later, I guess._

She puts down her notebook and quill. She begins to rub her forehead. Hermione was so tired of all these things that have been happening on her.

The previous day, Draco won some points for her friendship.

* * *

Flashback

Hermione was carrying some books that she got from the private section of the library. She turns around the hall when she saw boys…SLYTHERIN BOYS…beating someone. She runs to them and saw Dean on the floor with blood coming out from his mouth.

She drops the books and she drags away the boys that were still beating Dean. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" she was screaming madly at them. They were four of them; the other boy pulls Hermione away from the crowd and keeps her still on the wall. "You don't have anything to do with this," he points one of his fingers at her face. "If you don't want to get beaten up like this MUDBLOOD, better not tell this to anyone or you better run for your life!"

"Are you threatening me? Don't you know my position here?" Hermione said in a 'pissed' tone of voice. "Even though you're a Head Girl, that doesn't mean you could go butt in on people's business!"

Hermione's hazel brown eyes were now dark. She can't believe this boy doesn't respect her and her position being a Head Girl. "Don't even regret what I could do to you!" the boy leans closer to her. "What are you" Hermione doesn't wait for his reply, she punched him squared in the face. The boy falls to the ground and was holding his now broken nose. "Now do you regret it?"

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turns around to see Draco rushing forward to her. "What happened?"

"Help, Dean!" She was pointing at the three boys who are still beating Dean. Draco shoves off the three of them. When they notice Draco, they stop and bow their heads. "The three of you, go to Snape! Now!" Draco was ranging in anger. The three did what they were told. After the 'beaters' disappeared. He carries Dean to the Hospital Wing.

They were now at the Hospital Wing. Dean was put on one of the beds, unconscious. Madam Pompfrey was cleaning him up with water and towel. At the other side, Draco was sitting on an armchair beside Hermione who was sitting in the bed.

"Draco…"

"Hmmm…"

Hermione smiles at him. "Thank you." _What! Thank you! Are you gone insane,_ _Hermione! You're thanking Malfoy,_ her conscience spits back at her. _Its ok, he deserves_ _your thank you! Don't worry about it,_ another side of her said.

Draco smiles back. "You're welcome." _He said…welcome! He's really…weird!_

End of Flashback

* * *

She thinks about that, _He earned some points from me. Well…he's got…60 points to go! Let's see what he'll do to earn points for me…_She grins at her thoughts.

"Hey." Hermione turns around. "Draco, what are you doing in the library?" she stands up and approach Draco. "Oh, I'm just borrowing this book." He taps his hands on the big thick book that was in his hold. "You? Its lunch time, why are you here? Don't you want to eat?"

Hermione waves her hands in the air. "No. I'm not hungry. I…I…I'm just writing something." She gave him a nervous smile. _She smiles at me…_ Hermione begins to collect her things. "I better get going. I've got classes after lunch. Bye!" Draco smiles back. Hermione passed him and exits the library with a smile on her face.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE, GABOUR? TELL ME WHERE IS DADDY?" The lady was shouting at the house elf that you could see fear in his eyes. "Miss, he cant be disturbed his eating his dinner at the Great Hall."

"Great Hall…", she mumbles to herself. She pushes the house elf out of her way and walks towards the direction of the Great Hall. She was followed by two bodyguards. She turns to the bodyguards. "STAY HERE! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" The two bodyguards froze and obey their boss.

* * *

It was dinnertime and the Great Hall was full of chattering people. When there was a bang in the entrance door of the Great Hall. All eyes turn towards the door. She was taping her foot on the floor and she looks very aggravated. She was tall, about 5"7 in height and has a perfectly shaped curved body. Her hair that was black with red highlights on it has wavy locks at the end. She wears a lace blouse, tittered mini skirt with black laced-up heels. She has icy blue eye shadow that matches her eyes, pink blush and a shiny lip gloss. She walks like a super model towards the head table but her face where all crunched up.

All the boys where staring at her, like they want to shag her. While the girls admire her gracefulness of walking and her muggle outfit.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermoine stares at her. Harry noticed Hermione's stare at this lady. "Hermione, do you know who she is?" Hermione stands up, ignoring Harry's question.

The professors and students were now listening to what will happen next. Hermione grabs the lady's arm and whispers to her, "Please, not here. Zia, talk to him after this. Do you want this entire people to know who you are?"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL PEOPLE WHO I AM! LET GO OF MY ARM!", she spats back. Hermione lets go of her arm. She was wide-eyed shock that Jadzia shouts at her for the first time. Jadzia or Zia never shouts at Hermione. It was the first time she shouted at her and the most painful thing is, its in front of ALL THE PEOPLE IN HOGWARTS.

Jadzia saw Hermione's reaction when she shouted at her. She seems hurt. "Hermione, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry." Hermione backs away and runs outside. She was then followed by Harry.

* * *

"Hermione, wait up!" Harry was trying to catch up with Hermione. Hermione was running as fast as she could. She ignores Harry and runs outside. She stops outside; she scanned it and found a lake. Noticing Hermione was going to the lake, Harry runs as fast as he could to stop her from jumping the lake. "HERMIONE, STOP!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Her face was full of tears. She cast a spell on herself to breathe underwater. "HERMIONE, DON'T" it was too late; Hermione had already jump on the lake.

* * *

_I'll just talk to her, later._ She proceeds walking towards the head table. She stops in front of Professor Dumbledore. "YOU CHEATED ON ME! ARE YOU FORGETTING ABOUT OUR DEAL! HOW DARE YOU!" Professor Dumbledore whispers at her. "Jadzia, can you stop this just for a moment? Ill introduce you to the whole school, it seems they were wondering who are you. After I introduce you, you will go to my office and there we will talk. Are you fine with that?"

She nods. "But, for one circumstance!" Professor Dumbledore sighs. "What is it?" she points a finger on him. "Don't keep me waiting because you know patience is not in my characteristics as a person!"

"As you wish, my princess! Now, turn around so I could introduce you to the school." She turns around to face the whole school. "Everyone, this is Jadzia Kalika Abshier Dumbledore. She's my one and only daughter. I apologize to all of you for her sudden outburst."

All of the girls have covered their mouth and gasped on the sudden news. While the boys were bewildered.

"Are there any questions?" A girl in the Gryffindor table asked, "Sir, how come you have a daughter? I mean we never saw you're wife and she doesn't even look like you."

"She isn't adopted Ms. Crombie. She's a Dumbledore. Her mother's identity is confidential. Now, no more questions and lets proceed our interrupted dinner." Professor Dumbledore sits down while Zia exits the Great Hall to find Hermione.

* * *

Harry was on the grass, waiting for Hermione. He pulls his sleeves and look at his muggle watch. It was already an hour since Hermione jumped on the lake. He was getting nervous. He stands up and walks back and forth.

He was still looking at the lake, _What the bloody hell was she thinking? Its already_ _October, it's fucking freezing in there! Hermione, please get out. Please…I'm begging you!_ Harry's hands were trembling and sweaty. He was now panicking. _Harry, come up with a plan! Don't just panic here. Do something, _the other side of his conscience was telling him_. But what will I do?_ The other one said to him. He thinks for a moment.

He brightens up when he had an idea on his mind. Harry runs inside to go to Professor Dumbledore. He turns left on the corner when his body crashed on another body.

They both fell on the cold floor. While touching his bum, he looks on the person who he bumped into. He noticed that it was the lady who came banging on the door when they had dinner at the Great Hall. He approached her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…you? Are you ok?" She stands up and straightens up her clothes. She offered her hands to him.

Harry accepted her offer and stands up. "Thanks. Sorry I bumped into you. I was kinda in a hurry…I" Harry stops; seeing the lady in front of him doesn't even care he was in a hurry. "I guess I should stop. You wouldn't even care do you? Do you need anything?"

She smiles at him. "Glad you said that!" she hesitates for a moment. "Do you happen to see a girl? She has brown shoulder length hair and has hazel brown eyes. About this tall." She motions her hands at the level of her shoulders.

_A girl…with brown shoulder length hair and has hazel brown eyes…Hermione!_ "Yes. She happens to be my best friend. I followed her when you shouted at her and she runs away."

She sighs in relief. "Can you tell me, where she go?" Harry ignored her question; he grabs her hands and drags her outside towards the lake.

* * *

Harry points towards the lake. "She jumps in the lake an hour ago."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AN HOUR AGO'?"

"I'm telling the truth. It's been an hour now she jumps in there."

"ITS OCTOBER! IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT THERE! WHY DON'T YOU STOP HER?" Zia was now panicking that she noticed that she was shouting at him. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO STOP HER WHEN SHE JUMPS IN THERE! SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE OF US!"

Zia removes her heels. "Hold on to this." She gave her heels to Harry. She walks towards the lake. "Hey, what are you doing?" She looks back at Harry. "What do you think, I'm doing? I'm going to save my sister. You fucking idiot! You should have done this when she jumped an HOUR ago!" After casting a spell on herself to breathe on water, she jumps at the lake and disappeared.

"WHAT!" Harry was confused. _Hermione has a SISTER? How could that be? She's an only child…_

**A/N Is Zia related to Hermione? And where will Hermione go after she jump out of the lake? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Forgiving

**Disclaimer: again...again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff - wow! your name is so long but its cute! thank you for appreciating my story!i hope you could be patient enough on Draco and Hermione's relationship because I'mstill on the process of creating it!sorry! and thanks again for reviewing!**

**pwr2purple - I'm thankful you said that my story is amazing but honestly for me its just typical...anyways...thanks...hey, I'm updating everyday! Sorry if you think its slowi mean my updating because I'm doing the chaps.12-20 this past few days...hope you could understand...thanks again for reviewing!**

**future movie maker - sorry if my last chapter that I updated is a cliffhanger...sorry, i never knew it...until now, that you said to me...anyways...sorry! I'm really sorry again because as much as I want to I can't answer your question about Harry and Hermione...you'll just have to find out!sorry and thank you so much!**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgiving

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" Zia looks for Hermione everywhere. She asked all the lake creatures and plants that she saw and bumped into. But it seems they never saw Hermione.

Zia was now losing hope when she saw a bright light on the lake floor. She approached it and saw Hermione talking to a mermaid.

"Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione swam to the depths of the water. When she reached the lake floor, she approached the starfish. It was no ordinary starfish, its color was shiny red. When you look at it closely, it wasn't glitter that made this lake creature so shiny, it was crystals. These crystals are very special. It was the most precious crystals in the wizarding world. The Kadisha or The Shiny Star Fish was belonged to Queen Aaliyah, The Queen of the Lake. The Kadisha serves as the home of the Queen and the creatures in that lake. It shouldn't be stolen or even remove to its place, for it also serves as a lifeline for the Queen and all the creatures that lived in it.

Hermione tickles the starfish. "Who is it?", a voice said to her. "Queen Aaliyah, it is, I, Hermione." When the Queen heard this, the starfish burst a bright light. Hermione covered her eyes with the help of her hands to block the binding light.

Minutes later, the blinding light fade away. Hermione smile when she saw Queen Aaliyah. Queen Aaliyah is very beautiful but was also an amazing mermaid. She's different from the other mermaids in the lake. Her fins were gold. Her straight waist-length hair was black as the midnight sky. She has three rhinestones that were place at the end of her lavender eyes. Her pale skin was smooth and silky when touched.

"Child, I know you've been crying. What's the problem?"

Hermione runs to Queen Aaliyah and hugs her. "Oh, Queen Aaliyah, I hate her! I'll never talk to her again! I can't believe she shouted at me! I hate her! I hate her! I" Queen Aaliyah covers her mouth to silence her.

Ever since Hermione became friends with the Queen when she was in 5th year, she always runs to Queen Aaliyah every time she has a problem. With the help of Queen Aaliyah, Hermione understands and solves her problems. The Queen is her mother in Hogwarts. She always was there for Hermione and she knew Hermione's life secrets.

"Child, don't be mad at her. She doesn't mean to shout at you. Trust me, she doesn't mean it."

Even though she was in the water, Hermione was now crying. "But she shouted at me! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Queen Aaliyah, I can see it in her eyes that she was mad at me! I can't forgive her!"

The Queen holds her face. "Child, you should forgive her. She deserves a chance from you. Don't be bitter to your sister. Give her another chance."

"Hermione!"

She looked for the voice that called her name and she saw Zia.

"Zia!"

"Mia!" She hugs her sister tightly.

"um…Zia? Don't you think I should breathe?"

"Oh…" Zia breaks their embrace. "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! I promise! I'll never shout at you! Can you forgive me? Please! I will do anything! Please, just forgive me!"

"Anything?" Zia nods. Hermione grins widely. "Ok, YOU, Jadzia Kalika Abshier Dumbledore, will stay with me at Hogwarts until I graduated here and give me a make over!"

Zia's smile disappeared. "Mia, you know I can't stay here. I hate Daddy right now. Also, I have fashion shows to attend. You know I can't postpone those shows. Modeling is my job and I love my job. I can give you a make over but staying with you plus this place. I can't do it."

Hermione was hurt on what Zia's saying. "You CANT or you WONT?"

Zia rolls her eyes. "Ok. I'LL TRY!" Hermione cheers up. "But, I'm not forgiving you, just that. You will try!" She envelops Zia to another hug.

"Queen Aaliyah, this is" When Hermione was introducing Zia to Queen Aaliyah, the Queen vanished.

"Where did she go?" Hermione mumbles to herself. "Mia, what's the problem?"

"Do you see Queen Aaliyah? The mermaid I was speaking to a moment ago. She's the Queen of the Lake. I was supposed to introduce you to her but she vanished. I have to" Zia shuts Hermione's mouth. "Mia, you talk to much. Shut your mouth. You're face is going blue. Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, lets go." She grabbed her sister's hands and leads her to the top of the lake.

* * *

Harry was walking to and fro. "Two hours! They've been there for a WHOLE TWO FUCKING HOURS. Where are they? Hermione you have a LOT to explain to me when you get back.", he told himself. "Who is she? Why did she say 'I have to save my sister'? What does Hermione trying to keep from me all this time?" He looked up at the lake when she saw two bodies burst out of the water surface. He sighed in relief and runs at the lakeshore.

"Hermione! I'm glad you're back!" He gave her 'I-cant-breathe' hug. "Don't do that! I'm so worried!" He backs away and examines every inch of Hermione's body. Hermione was getting irritated on Harry's protectiveness. He's been over-reacting about this. "HARRY!"

Harry stops on his tracks on examining her best friend. "Just…just…give me your cloak!" Harry detached his cloak from himself and hands it over to Hermione. Harry looks at Hermione who place his cloak to her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Oh…here are your sandals." Harry gave her black lace-up heels. "It's not SANDALS! It's a BLACK NINE WEST LACE-UP HEELS! ARGH! Mia, do you have any FRIENDS that CARES for FASHION?"

Hermione dwells on her mind for a bit. "Well…there's Lavander and Parvati. Anyway, Zia don't scare Harry! For heaven sake, he's a BOY! Boys don't know anything about fashion! Except gay men or boy or guy."

"Her..."

"Ah! Don't ask anything! Save it tomorrow!"

"Bu..."

"AH! No but's!"

"Ca..."

"Ah! Shut it, Harry! Now, can you please escort me to my room? Zia cant because she has to go to AlbProfessor Dumbledore."

"Sure. Lets go." He guides Hermione inside. "Harry, wait!" Harry pause for a moment. Hermione runs to Zia. "Thanks a lot, sis! Love yah! G'night!" She places a kiss on her sister's rosy cheeks. "G'night. Take care, ok? Love you too! I'LL TRY! Now, you go to YOUR ROOM! MS. HERMIONE KAILYN ABSHIER GRANGER!", she shouts like a hysterical maniac. She spanks Hermione's butt and waves goodbye to her younger sister.

Hermione giggles while catching up with Harry.

* * *

After seeing Hermione and her friend gone, she sat on the grass and begins to puts her heels again. Zia flattens her clothes and stormed inside the castle. She was walking up the corridor stairs, down the hall and when she turned her left she was bewildered at what she saw.

"Sev…" He looks up at her blue forget-me-nots eyes. "Zia…" Professor Snape did what his students wont expect him to do, he smile and blushed.

She walks over to him. "Hi! How are you?" He was rubbing his head and was now blushing furiously. "Good…good…and you?"

"I'm just fine. Living life to the fullest! I have a job now. It's modeling. You know, modeling muggle clothes by top designers. You?" Professor Snape opens his mouth when Zia stopped him. "Wait, don't answer that. I already know that and I think until now that's your job, right?" Snape nods. "I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have so many problems right now that I can't think straight enough for myself."

She walks past Snape but Snape grab her wrist. "Are you staying here?"

"I can't answer that. I have to go to talk to Daddy. I'm really sorry, if I would leave you…again. Bye." She looks down on the floor, tries to hold her tears that was flooding her eyes and walks away leaving Snape…again.

* * *

Hermione leaps on her bed and close her eyes. When sleep came over to her, Harry taps her on the shoulder. "Mia, you have to go freshen up because if you don't you would be sick tomorrow morning. You're wetting your bed. Come on, get up." He grabs Hermione on her shoulders and legs. Hermione opens her eyes. "Get me down, Harry. I'm tired! Please, let me sleep. I promise tomorrow I'll shower and take a bath."

Hermione undressed in front of Harry. Harry looks away. She puts away all of her clothes until her bra and undies were the ones left to cover her body. She turned her back on Harry and goes to bed. "Hermione, what's on your top right shoulder?" She closed her eyes. "Its a tattoo. Goodnight, Harry. I'm sorry if my sister gets mad at you. She hates people who don't even care a tad bit about fashion. Sorry. Also, questions will be answered tomo..." and sleep came over to her.

Harry notice that Hermione was asleep, he gets out of her room. He closed the door behind him, "Goodnight, Hermione." and decides to go to his room to rest.

* * *

"LEMON DROPS!" The gargoyle in front of her stood and step aside. Zia enters and climbs the spiral staircase. Stopping at the end of the staircase, Zia knocks at the wooden door that has a carving on it that has initials of her Daddy, AD.

"Come in." Zia opens the wooden door and enters the cozy office room of her father. "What do you want to talk about?" She sat in front of her father's desk. "We had a deal. You promise me something but it seems you don't keep it."

Dumbledore leans closely to her. "Princess, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Zia stands up and was really angry. "WONT HAPPEN AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES DID I SEE TEN BODYGUARDS STANDING AROUND THE CLUB WHILE I WAS DANCING! I WAS LIKE A FUCKING PERESIDENT'S DAUGHTER WHO WAS SURROUNDED BY TEN FUCKING IDIOTIC BODYGUARDS!" She was breathing so hard. She continues with a calm voice. "We had a deal, Daddy. I can go live my life in the muggle world but I will be accompanied by one bodyguard. But what happened? I WAS ACCOMPANIED BY TEN FUCKING IDIOTIC BODYGUARDS!"

"Princess, please calm down. Sit down, first." Zia sits. "Why are you doing this, Daddy?", tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "Don't you trust me?"

Dumbledore sighs. "Of course, my princess. I trust you but"

"But, what?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that your mother will get you from me. If she finds out that you're living in the muggle world, I know she'll do anything to get you away from me. I'm really sorry." Dumbledore removes his glasses and he was now crying.

Seeing her Daddy cries, she walks over to him and hugs him. "Daddy, even though she would find me I will never ever leave you. I will and always am your princess. Sorry if I shouted at you. But," she looks at his father's watery eyes, "promise me you would get rid of those nine fucking idiotic bodyguards! You're just wasting your money on them. They all just stand around me, all day."

Dumbledore chuckles and wipes his tears. "Yes, princess. I promise." Zia brightens up but Dumbledore can see something's bothering her. "Princess, do you have a problem?" She sits on Dumbledore's lap as if she was a five-years-old girl and rests her head on her Daddy's chest. "Daddy, Mia wants me to stay here."

"That's nice. What's the problem with that? Don't you want to spend some quality time with your sister and me?"

She looks up at the midnight sky ceiling of her father's office room. "Daddy, you know I cant. I mean, I have a job. I like modeling. I've strive so hard just to be where I am right now. I can't lose it now. I'm afraid Mai would get mad at me if I don't stay here. Tell me, what will I do?"

"Princess, in life you have to choose one and also to sacrifice one. Yes, it's hard to sacrifice but that's the only way to your future. What are you going to choose? Your job or Mia?"

"I want both, Daddy."

"Then, lets make it both." Zia was confused and looks at her father. "How?"

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" she thinks for a while. "Its four days from now." She closed her eyes. "Oh, I give up! What?"

"September 30. Its Mia's birthday." She was so confused as to why it is connected to her 'choice'. "Ok. Now, I'm really confused."

"First, I would ask you, what's your choice?"

"Daddy, I've already said that. I want both!" Dumbledore shakes his head, "No, you don't understand me. I mean, what is the most important for you? Your job or Mia?"

"Of course, I would chose my sister. But I also want my job. But…I don't know. Honestly, I really don't know what to do." She stands up and rubs her forehead.

"My suggestion is, why not have a nine months break from your job and spend it with your sister. So that you get your sister plus you save your job."

"Daddy, I cant just ditch all those fashion shows!" Dumbledore walks over to her. "No. You can't understand me, again! I'm not saying that you stay here right now and don't ever come back there. Tonight you'll write to your sister a letter. It contains that you can't be with her because you have a lot of things to do. Tonight you will go back to the muggle world. Tomorrow you'll fix your 'nine months rest'. After that you'll come back, if they approve it. Then we'll talk some things. Is that ok with you?"

Zia smiles at her father's plan. He seems never running out of plans. "Yeah. I'm fine with that. I'll go now to my room and write to Mia then ill just send it with the use of 'the flying animal'."

"Princess, it's an owl." She walks towards the door. "Yeah. Whatever, Daddy. Now, you go ahead and rest I know you have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Bye. Goodnight. Oh," she forgets to kiss her father goodbye. She walks over to Dumbledore and plants a kiss on her father's cheeks. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my princess."

**A/N With a family secret revealed...would Hermione be able to explain it to Harry? And would Harry accept her explanation? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Forty Points Left

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forty Points Left

Draco was on his third blueberry pancake when someone taps him on the shoulder. Draco looks up only to find Harry in front of him. "Do you need something?"

"Where's Mia?" Draco frowned. He looks on the Gryffindor table. He searched for the wavy brown hair of Hermione. _Where is she?_ "I said to her earlier I would go ahead. Why? Maybe she's in the library."

Harry was panicking. "She wasn't in there, I already check. Can…can…can you check her on your tower? I'm feeling something's happened to her." Draco can see Harry's hands were shaking. Draco stands up and holds Harry's hands in front of the whole school, they were so bewildered as to why is Draco Malfoy archenemy of Harry Potter was holding Harry's hands He said in a reassuring voice, "Sure, just calm down and relax." He grabs his bag and exits the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Please open the door!" It was his 5th time to knock on her bedroom door but there was no one answering it. Panic rules over his body. _Harry's right._ _Something has happened to Hermione._ He can't open the door, it was locked. He walks over to his bathroom door and opens it. 

"Hermione?" he looks at the shower. None. He passed the shower and he saw Hermione on her bra and undies lying on the bathtub while the water was filling the bathtub, unconscious. He jumps immediately in the bathtub. Thankfully the water was half way through filing the bathtub. Draco reached for Hermione's forehead. It was hot. She has a fever. Draco carries Hermione to her bed; thankfully the bathroom door that leads to her room is unlocked. He placed Hermione on the bed. Realizing it was wet and Hermione was also wet. He cast some drying spell. He covers her with sheets. Thinking that she needed more, he approaches the closet to bring three more sheets. Placing the sheets on Hermione, he decided to get a basin to put some water on it and a towel. His mother said it would help decrease the fever.

Draco wipes the wet towel all over Hermione's face. _She's beautiful. Hermione, I never_ _thought you have such a lovely face._ Draco smiles at the angelic face that was right before his eyes. Draco shook his head. _Hey, you should win her friendship! Stop thinking that she's_ _beautiful! You might fall for her, _his mind was telling him.

After staying at Hermione's room for about twenty minutes now, he then realizes that Hermione loves butterflies. He thought that butterfly tattoo on Hermione's top right shoulder was just for fun. He was wrong, she really loves this creature. Everywhere he looks, he sees butterflies. It seems like he was in a butterfly haven.

When he was looking at Hermione's room, his eyes fell on the large picture that was place on the top of her headboard. It was a picture of Hermione and a familiar lady on a photo booth. They were smiling and were engage in an embrace. Draco can feel that they were so close to each other as if they know each other's secrets.

_Maybe she's Hermione's best friend. They can't be sisters. First, Hermione's got hazel brown eyes while this lady has blue forget-me-nots eyes. Second, Hermione's wavy hair was brown while this lady's straight 'at the top but have wavy locks at the end' hair was pure black. Third, when it comes to personality, Hermione was friendly while this lady is kind of a snob. Surely, they can't be sisters._

Draco sat on the armchair that was facing the balcony that was beside the bed. Half an hour past, he fell asleep.

* * *

Flashback (Early in the morning...) 

Hermione woke at six in the morning. She realizes that her bed plus herself is wet. When she sits up, she felt a shot of pain on her head. She brings her hands on her head. She was confused as to why she's hot, and her body is hot. _I think its some kind of a morning sickness. Ill take a bath maybe it will be gone._

She walks to her bathroom and taps the faucet to fill the bathtub with water. She was looking on the water that was filling the bathtub, its kind of a blurry. She's confused as to why her eyesight is fading away. The moment she closes her eyes, she fell to the bathtub and fainted.

End of Flashback

* * *

Draco stirs a bit. He leans on the side of the armchair. _Why am I on an armchair?_ He opens his eyes. Looking at the place, he became conscious that he was at Hermione's room. _Why am I here?_ Remembering the events before he fell asleep, he stood to check upon Hermione who was still sleeping peacefully. 

He touches her neck and forehead. Him taking care of Hermione, has paid off. He looks at the clock on the bedside table. "SHIT!" It was 3:45. He was late on his Potion class. He runs to the common room to pick up his bag and dash away to the dungeon.

* * *

"Pass your assignments to the person in front of you." Professor Snape hissed on his students. It seems that his temper is three times as usual. As soon as the assignments were settled in, there was a loud bang on the door. Draco stumbles inside the classroom. 

"Nice to see you join my class, Mr. Malfoy." Draco catches some breath. "I can explain, Sir."

* * *

"Nine months!" Jadzia ask her request to her manager, Ayden, while they were at the 'The Plaza' Hotel in New York. "Zia, have you gone insane? In the fashion industry, nine months break for models is BREAKING YOUR CAREER!" Jadzia kneels in front of her and gave her manager her famous puppy-eyes look. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Zia. That's too long. Don't you love being famous? You get all you wanted. Everything for you is free. For the past five years, you work hard to get where you are right now." 

"But I will be back! I promise you. I will." Ayden wants to give Zia what she wants but it's too risky. _She can't leave now. She has so many things to do and achieve._ "Zia, if you live now and you'll come back after nine months. I can say to you, your career will be gone. You can't leave now. In a month's time, you would be called the 'TOP MODEL' in the whole world. Don't you want that?"

"Dee, I always wanted that title. But, I need a break. My sister needs me. It's been five years, since we've been together. Please, let me leave." Tears are starting to fall from her eyes.

Ayden looks at her with confusion as to whether shell let her go or not. "Do you really want to have a break?" Zia nod with a smile. "Ok. You can leave." Zia jumps for joy. She can't believe Ayden was permitting her to leave. "But, you would leave on Sunday…night. And you will keep your promise."

"Yes. I will." She hugs her beloved manager and plant kisses on her face. "Stop it." Ayden chuckles. "Dee, you're the best manager in the whole world. Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am." Zia was exited to see again the people she loved the most. Her Dad, Hermione, Jahiem and especially, Sev. "You're my baby. Everything my baby wants she'll have it."

* * *

Draco opens the bathroom door that would lead to Hermione's room. He enters her bedroom and saw Hermione sitting on her bed looking at the balcony. He can sense Hermione has just woken up. "Hermione…" She looks at him and smiles. "Thanks…" Draco approached her and sat beside her. "You're welcome. So are you feeling alright now?" 

Hermione notice that she was still wearing her bra and undies but she didn't care if Draco sees it. "Yeah. Why are you here?" Draco forgets why he's here so he goes again to his bedroom to pick something. He hands Hermione his notebook. "What's this?" She opens it and notice it's a lecture notebook for Potions. "Thanks. You have about 40 points left." Draco was confused. _What is she talking about? Forty points?_ She stands up and leaves Draco in her room to go to the bathroom to take a bath.

**A/N With forty points left...would Draco win Hermione's friendship?****You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N SORRY GUYS BUT THE EXPLANATION OF HERMIONE TO HARRY ABOUT ZIA IS A CHAPTER AWAY!SORRY!I'LL JUST UPDATE IT!**


	8. Zia's Decision

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**To guitarista2207 thank you so much friend!(she's my high school friend) thanks for reviewing in every chapter...as a friend you really supported me in this not like with our other friends...anyways...thanks for saying my story is interesting...thanks for laughing at my story...in a good way...sorry if some of the chapters...as you say...BLURRED...sorry for confusing you and bringing up that cliffhanger chapter...SORRY PIPZ...I REALLY DIDNT MEAN IT...THANKS STEPH!SALAMAT SA LAHAT!**

**READERS SORRY IF I DIDNT UPDATE FOR ABOUT 20 HOURS AFTER I LAST UPDATED MY STORY...BECAUSE I HAVE TO REST...ITSA REALLY TIRING WEEK FOR ME...SORRY...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Zia's Decision

Hermione yawn on her bed. It was Saturday morning; she would spend her time with Harry. She needs some explaining to do. She moves towards her door that leads to the balcony. It was raining. She was about to go to the bathroom when she saw an owl coming towards her 'balcony door'. She opens the door and let the owl in. Hermione let loose the letter that was attached on the owl's feet. She opens the letter and reads it aloud.

"Dear Mia, I'm glad that I have seen you. You're beautiful, smart and a loving lady now. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry if I shouted at you. I didn't mean that. Mia, you know I love my job. If I were to choose, you or my job. You know I'll choose you but Mia I have a lot of things to do. I'm sorry but I can't be with you for a whole nine months. Its too risky…" Hermione stops reading the letter. She falls on her knees and cry.

"Good morning!" She turns around to find a joyful Draco Malfoy at her door. "Good morning…" she said in a sobbingly voice. He perceives that Hermione was crying. Draco walks over to her and sits beside her. "Mia, what's the problem? Why are you crying? Come on, tell me. I'll listen to you." She was crumpling the letter into a ball and looks outside. "Can you just leave me? I need some time to think?" Draco stands up. "Draco?" Draco stops. "Yes, Mia?" She lies on the carpeted floor. "Lock the door." Draco nods, locks the door and exits her room.

* * *

"Come on." Ginny was reaching for the book that was on the top shelf. She can't reach it. It's too tall. She was just 5 flat while the book case was 5"9. She gave up, turns around and saw Harry was close to her body. He was reaching also for the book that Ginny wants.

He grabs it and hands it to Ginny. "Thanks…" She was shaken on their 'body contact'. She can't believe Harry smells, manly. _No…no…don't think like that, Ginny! Get out! Leave him_ _now._ She was about to leave Harry when Harry grabs her arm. He turns her around to face him and bends forward to Ginny. "Can we talk?"

"Certainly not. What's there to talk about?" Harry leans more closely, their noses were almost touching. "Ginny, why don't you talk to me? Why do you keep on avoiding me?" Harry locks his eyes on Ginny but she looked away from his gaze. "What do you want?" He backs off. "I need a simple favor from you. Can you help me plan a party for Hermione? We have only one day to plan it."

"Ok. But promise me after this party, you'll never talk to me. AGAIN! And we only talk about the party, NOTHING ELSE! Understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco knocks on the door while carrying food. "What?", said a voice inside. "I bought you some food. It's already dinnertime. You haven't eaten since dinner last night. You might get sick if you won't eat."

"Leave it there." Draco places the food in front of Hermione's door and goes down to the common room. He was going to sit on the couch when there was a knock on the portrait door. He opens it and saw Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"You can't talk to her right now?"

"Why do you mean I can't talk to her?" Harry crossed his arms around his chest. Draco heaves a sigh. He pushed Harry on to the corridor. "Listen, I woke up this morning saw Hermione crying. I asked what's the problem but she won't tell. She just said to me that if I could leave her in her room and lock the door. I'm really worried. I mean, she won't eat dinner. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday." Harry thinks for a while and starts walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry looks back at him. "Gryffindor tower." Draco was puzzled. "Why? Aren't you going to go there in her room and help her?" Harry walks back at him. "Malfoy, I can say to you that tomorrow she'll be alright. That's Hermione. She will lock herself on her room and then tomorrow she will be happy again as if nothing happened to her yesterday."

"How do you know that?" Harry chuckles and pats Draco's shoulder. "Trust me, Malfoy. I've taken care of Hermione half of my life. So I know what's going on with her. Bye."

**A/N With Zia's decision...would Hermione be able to forgive Zia again? And coming up next is the explanation of Hermione to Harry about Zia...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Explanation

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hermione woke up the next morning still lying in the carpeted floor. She felt cold and her feet were wet so she brings her knees up to her chest. It was freezing. The breeze of the wind was dead cold. She opened her eyes and saw the balcony door open in front of her. She closed it and decides to go to the bathroom.

Hermione opens the door and found Draco brushing his teeth. She approached him and looks at him in the mirror. Draco stops and looks at her. They made eye contact. Feeling like it was eternity; Draco breaks it and continues what he was doing. "Draco…"

After doing his last task, he turns around to face Hermione. "What do you want?" His voice was cold. It seems his in a bad temper today. Hermione backs away. "I just want to say thank you for the food, yesterday. Even though, I didn't eat it." She lowers her head and was waiting for his reply. It was total silent between the two of them. Minutes after she said her thanks to him, Hermione heard a bang on the door. She jumped and realized that Draco stormed out of the bathroom without any reply to her.

It was confusing for her. _What the hell is with him today?_ _I hope it's not that__ terrible…wait…Everything for him was terrible…_She removes Draco and his actions out of her mind and decides to take a bath.

* * *

After taking a relaxing bath, Hermione was now clothing herself. She was wearing a black tank top, denim faded mini skirt and a black Converse sneakers. She was finding her brush when she saw a neatly-folded letter in her bedside table that has her name printed on it. She opens it and reads,

Hermione,

Can we talk? Meet me down stairs in your common room. You need some explaining to do.

Love Always,

Harry

_Harry's right I need some explaining to do…_She folds the letter and put it away in a box. She proceeds to go down the stairs. When Hermione was on the foot of the stairs,she saw Harry sitting at the front of the fireplace and was staring at the food that was place on the coffee table. Hermione slowly comes towards to her long-time friend. She tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turns around and smiles as he saw Hermione standing behind him.

"So, how are you?" he asked. Hermione sits down beside him and looks around. "Fine, just fine." Harry frowned. "Why?" Hermione smirked and was confused. "What do you mean by that?" Harry sighs and said, "Come on, Mia. You're not like that. What's your problem yesterday?"

Hermione denies. "Nothing." Harry looks at her seriously. Hermione gives up and rolls her eyes. "Ok. Fine if that's what you want. I tell…"

She paused for a moment and continues to tell Harry. "Zia told me she cant come back here. I guess her job is more important to me, then. I can't believe her that she chooses her job than me. I guess as the old saying goes, blood ISN'T thicker than water." Harry can fill Hermione was really sad. But he can't understand why Hermione was so sad about it. Who is this Zia? What is her relationship with Hermione?

Hermione was now nibbling on her toast when Harry asked a question. "Mia, who is she? That Zia you were talking about?"

She stops nibbling. It was hard for Hermione to tell something so kept for a long time. It was a 'past' topic but she knew this day would come when she have to tell it to someone. And Harry was that someone. She imagined it to tell it to the two important boys in her life, Ron and Harry. But since Ron died, she might as well tell it only to Harry.

She heaves a long sigh and starts to explain to Harry. "She's Jadzia Kalika Absheir Dumbledore. She's my sister." Harry gasped at the sudden information that Hermione was telling him but he was confused. _It can't be…Mia is an only child…_He was shaking his head no but Hermione reassures him. "Harry, I know it's impossible but that's the truth. She's my sister."

Harry was still shaking his head. "How could you do this, Mia? How could you not tell me or Ron? Why now?" Hermione can see it in Harry's eyes, he was hurt. _Harry's right, how could I not tell them? _"I'm sorry, Harry. It was supposed to be a family secret. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to not to tell. Please, forgive me." Hermione was now crying. "I didn't mean it." She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry lifts up her face and comforts her. "Sure, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to. Shh…don't cry. It's ok now." Hermione wipes her face with the back of her hands. "She's not totally my sister. She's only my half-sister. She hates it if I call her, her half-sister." Harry became more confused. "So, it means that Dumbledore and your mother had a baby. And that was Zia. Your half-sister." Hermione nods in agreement.

"We have the same mother but different fathers. Also, I have also a half-brother. His name was Christan Devlin Absheir Dumbledore, which is the brother of Zia. He's older than Zia." Harry smiles. "Now, I understand. But can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me, you'll never lie to me?" Hermione pops some bacon bits on her mouth and winks. "I promise."

* * *

"Excuse me…" A guy came up to Ginny while she was finishing her project in Transfiguration at the library. Ginny looks up at him. "Is this seat taken?" He motions to the seat in front of Ginny. "No." After getting Ginny's permission, he sat down in front of her and begins to do his task.

She examines the boy. She can say he's in Ravenclaw and a Prefect due to the uniform colors and the badge.

_He is hot_, she thought. He has dead-black hair, blue eyes, a bony nose and pinkish lips. Ginny was staring at the guy in front of her for about an hour now. When the guy noticed it, he said, "Why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face?" His question gave Ginny the chance to come back to reality. "Oh no…I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong in your face." She was blushing and he knew it. This girl admires him. He can feel she wants to ask his name besides she was drooling over him just a minute ago. "Hi, I'm James Damien Palms. Ravenclaw Prefect. 7th year." James offers his hands to her. Ginny accepted it. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Ysabel Weasley. Gryffindor, 6th year."

* * *

"Love…" Zia calls out for her boyfriend in their New York apartment. She frowned. _Why is it so quite in here? What has he been up to these days_, she thought. She turns right and walks towards their bedroom. She heard cries. Someone was calling her boyfriend's name. _Oh no…_ She opens immediately the door and was shocked on what she saw…

There were tears creeping down her face. There in their bed was a naked girl on top of her boyfriend, Matthew. They were having sexual intercourse. They were still continuing what they were doing, as if Zia wasn't there. Zia walks over to them. When Matthew saw her, he quickly pushes the naked girl from him. The naked girl lands unto the wooden floor with a thud.

"Zia…I can explain…" He holds her hands. Zia looks outside the window, not looking on his eyes. "Get your hands off of mine…" she said in a harsh voice. Matthew let goes her hands. "Matt, this is over. Don't ever talk to me again. I just came here to say goodbye to you. I'm going back."

Ever since they've been together, Zia revealed her secret that she was a witch to Matthew, then finding out that he too was a wizard. But he chooses to be a muggle instead of a wizard. Because something happened in the wizarding world that, until now, he can't forget and cant even accept.

He was shocked. "You're going back there? Zia, you can't trust them. You're happy here, right? You have the fame plus the fortune you've been dreaming for the past 5 years and now you're letting it go?"

Zia leans to him and locks her eyes to him. "Yes, I've got it…at last. But, right now, it's useless."

"Why?"

"WHY!" Zia's face was now red. She was mad and bewildered on his reply. "Matt, cant you see it? Can't you see that I'm not happy? Every night, I go to bed crying thinking about my family back there." She points outside. "Ok. If that's what you want. Then, go." Matt said without any hesitations. Zia wipes her face clean and straightens up herself. "Yeah. I will." She turns her back on him and walks towards the door.

She opens the door. She remembers that she forgot to tell him something so she turns around to face him again. For the last time, she said, "Matt, thank you for all that you have done for me and…" she paused for a moment, "goodbye…" After saying that, a tear drops from her blue forget-me-nots eyes. She wipes it off with her shaking hands and starts to leave.

* * *

_"Jess…" Draco looks in his girlfriends eyes. "But—" Jessica placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. "Draco, I said it's over. I'm already tired of waiting for you. I give up. I'm so sorry. I just can't wait for someone that I'm not sure if he'll come back. Sorry. I guess we're not that meant to be."_

Draco was lying on his bed and was just staring at the canopy above him…crying. Just thinking about Jessica the whole day and what she said to him. _Yeah, she's right. I guess I'm blind about some things. Argh, Draco…you're so dumb._ _Why didn't you see it? She's not happy with you but you still don't feel it_…_YOU ARE SO DUMB._

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He immediately wipes his face clean and goes to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw Hermione smiling widely. But when she noticed Draco was crying her smile faded away. "Draco, what happened?" _Why is he crying? How odd…this been the first time I saw Draco cry._

"What do you want?" he said ignoring her question. Hermione hugs him lightly and whispered to his ears, "You're now my…friend." She backed away and saw Draco's reaction. She knew he was shocked. It was obvious on his face. She smiled. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." He forced a smile and closes the door in front of Hermione. Leaving a very confused but aggravated Hermione behind.

**A/N With a break-up sickness...would Draco be able to heal and move on? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Missing Draco's smile

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**future movie maker - thanks for the review even though I never knew my story would get better as it moves along**

**xXrocksTah-07Xx - thanks for the review! Sorry if you think chap.9 is a cliffy!I really didn't mean it!thank you also that you think that my story is cool!**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Missing Draco's smile

Hermione decides to get the ingredients Professor Snape was writing on the board. It seems that her partner has his own 'world'. Professor Snape assigned Hermione to be Draco's partner. She can't figure out why Draco's been acting so weird since yesterday. She placed the ingredients on the desk and starts doing what Professor Snape has told them to do. While brewing the potion she looks at Draco, who's been staring at the ceiling for hours now. She stopped what she was doing, sits down beside Draco and waves her hands in front of his face to catch his attention.

"Draco…" Gladly she caught his attention and he was now looking at her. _He looks so_ _tired and his eyes were…puffy. Has he been crying…since yesterday?_ "Draco, are you ok?" He nods. Hermione sighs. "Come on, tell me. What's the problem? You've been acting weird lately. You're scaring me. Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy." Draco denies it and shakes his head no. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Please, speak to me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then, why are you acting like this?" Draco was about to answer her question when Professor Snape interrupted the class and said, "Ok. If your potion has turned into a blue color, you may put it on a vial and put it on the cabinet. Then, clean your place and you may leave." Hermione stands up to clean their area while Draco grabs his bag and left.

Seeing Draco left, Hermione runs to him to stop him. She holds his wrist. "Draco what's wrong?" As he turns around to look at her, he blacked out.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy…wake up…" Madam Pompfrey was taping his cheeks to wake him up. He was unconscious for about three hours now. "You have to wake up, Draco. You need to drink this." Draco shakes his head then after a second he opens his eyes. Looking at his surroundings, he knew he was at the Hospital Wing. He saw Madam Pompfrey on his left while a sleeping Hermione on the chair on his right. "How long have I been here?"

"Three hours. Now, drink this so that you would feel better." Madam Pompfrey hands him a glass of violet liquid thing. After drinking the medicine, he asked Madam Pompfrey, "How long has she been here?" He looks at Hermione then to Madam Pompfrey.

"Ms. Granger brought you here. She was panicking. I was asking her what happened to you but she can't explain because she didn't know what's wrong with you." Draco frowned. _Why did she panic because of me? _"But, how can you give me a medicine? You didn't even know what's wrong with me." Madam Pompfrey smiles at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I know what's wrong with you. You haven't been eating that's why you fainted in front of Ms. Granger."

"But–" "Ah. Stop. Now, just lie down here. I'll get you and Ms. Granger

something to eat." With that she turns away and starts to walk towards another door.

Draco lies in the bed. He was about to go to sleep when Hermione was beginning to wake up. She shifted back and forth then she stops. She opens her eyes; she immediately looks at Draco, who was looking at her. They made another eye contact. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me up here." He smiles. Hermione became cheerful when she saw Draco's smile. "Now, you're back. I miss that smile of yours." He chuckles. "Yeah, you're kidding right?"

Hermione gasped. "Ah, that's my line! Don't use it! And no…I'm not kidding. I miss that smile of yours." She paused for a moment then continued, "Draco, I know I'm not supposed to ask this to you but I care so I'm going to ask this anyway. What's bothering you? Do you have a problem? Coz if you do just confront me and I'll help you."

Draco sighs and then he sits up. "I have a problem…but…this is not the time to tell it to you. I have to work it on my own. Do you understand?"

"But when will you tell me?"

"When the right girl comes…be patient."

Hermione frowned. _I can't understand it…why did he say "when the right GIRL comes…" GIRL? Who is the RIGHT GIRL? Ahhhh! This boy is SO hard to understand…_ She sat there thinking about what Draco said while Draco sits there looking at her...also confused.

* * *

It was raining outside Hogwarts when Zia arrived. She looks glam even though she was wet as a fish. She was wearing a "girl power" off-shoulder blouse, faded mini skirt with side pockets and a black high-cut boots. She was knocking hard on the door when it opened. She stared at the person in front of her. Luckily, it's not a house elf but it was Professor Snape.

She smiles at him and said, "I'm back…" Professor Snape blushed and smiles back. Zia pulls him towards the rain and kiss him tenderly.

* * *

"So that's our plan for Mia." Harry was telling Ginny about his plan on Hermione's birthday in the library. They were sitting in front of each other, still uneasy because of the fights they were having. Ginny was being irritated because of Harry for not realizing her feelings for him. Simply she said, "Its fine with me."

Harry smiles at her and was glad that she approved of his plan for Hermione. "Thank you for helping me plan this special occasion." Ginny was getting bored so she stands up and ended the meeting. "I have to go."

Harry was confused. _The meeting isn't over yet…you have to stop her Harry._ He stands up, "Ginny it isn't finish. We have a LOT of things to talk about." Ginny faced him, "Well for me…it is finish. Now I have to go." She was now leaving when Harry said, "Ginny, I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry for all of the bad things I've done to you this past few days."

Ginny stops when she heard this. She looks at him with disappointment on her eyes and starts to leave.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were laughing when they were interrupted by Madam Pompfrey. "Excuse me for interrupting you two but the visiting hours is over, Ms. Granger. I need you to please leave the Hospital Wing." Hermione's smile disappeared and was disappointed leaving Draco. "Oh…ok. But can you just give me five minutes to say goodbye to him?"

"Ok. But after five minutes you have to leave." Hermione smiles as Madam Pompfrey leaves them. "I need to go but I hope you'll be fine tomorrow. I hope you could get enough rest. Bye." Draco smiles at her and mumbles a simple 'thank you'. Hermione smiled back and leaves a SMILING Draco behind.

**A/N With ANOTHER fresh start...would Draco and Hermione be able to grow they're friendhip? And when will Ginny forgive Harry? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. The Curse and Mia's Birthday

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Curse and Mia's Brithday

The next morning Draco woke at exactly seven. He was now at his room. He didn't want to sleep at the Hospital Wing so he followed Hermione to their chamber. He rushes up to the bathroom to clean. After several minutes he exits the bathroom. His body was all wet and the only cloth that he was wearing is a towel around his hips. He was about to get his clothes when there's a knock on his door.

He opened it and saw a shocking Hermione standing in front of him. Seeing that he was ALMOST naked, he immediately closes the door. _Oh my Gosh! He was ALMOST naked! Plus it was in front of me he was ALMOST naked! Naked! _Hermione thought to herself. She was panicking but then she grins. _But his body was…hot. No!_ She shakes her head no._ What are you thinking Hermione? Don't think like that! _

Draco immediately changed clothes and then he opens the door again. "I'm so sorry." Hermione smiles, "It's ok. It's not your fault being ALMOST naked." He blushed and returns a smile to her. "So, do you need anything?" Hermione thinks for a moment and then, "I really don't need anything but I'm just checking if you're ok."

"I'm ok."

Hermione nods. "I see. So are you going to attend your classes today?" He thinks for a bit. "Maybe. I don't know." Hermione chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy…I guess you haven't change. You're still lazy!"

"Be used to it!"

She chuckled again and said, "Yeah right!"

* * *

"Gin, wake up. You have to see this!" Samantha was waking Ginny. Ginny stirs for a bit and then she wakes up. "What do you need now? Cant you see I'm sleeping.", she said in a moaning voice. "Look around you…Princess." Meg enters their room from their bathroom. Ginny looks carefully around her.

She was so shock to see red rose petals around their room, from her bed to the floor. And on the trunk in front of her bed was a bouquet of flowers with a red card inserted on it. She picked it up and immediately reads the red card.

Princess,

Can we be friends?

Truly Yours,

James

Meg comes over and leans from one of the poles of Ginny's bed. "Who's James?" Ginny closes the card and place the bouquet at her bedside table. "Some friend." Meg raised an eyebrow to her. "Some friend or some BOYFRIEND?" Ginny sighs. "He's not my boyfriend. He just wants to be my friend. He's some guy who I meet at the library."

"A guy?" Ginny nods. "So you met a GUY at the library. So that means he's older than you." Ginny nods again. Meg immediately jumps on Ginny's bed. "So is he cute? Does he have a hot body? Come on. Tell me, Gin. Please?" Ginny burst into laughter when she heard Meg go crazy about James. She grins and looks at her best friend's eyes. "He's got everything, Meg. Everything that a girl wants from a GUY!"

Meg's jaw dropped. "No way! No way! No way!" Ginny laugh again. "Yeah way!" But her laughter died and she became sad. "Gin, why? Is there something wrong?" Ginny shakes her head no. "Do you think he's been too fast? I mean he called me PRINCESS. He gave this bunch of flowers." Meg rolls her eyes. "Are you crazy? Why do you think like that? He gave you these things and calls you a PRINCESS because he just wants you to be his friend then after that he will confess his love for you!"

"What! No way! He just wants me to be his friend! That's all!" Meg raises her hand. "Ok, whatever you want to say."

* * *

Harry was now exiting the bathroom when he saw a house elf sitting on his bed holding a purple letter. He approaches the house elf and asked, "Excuse me? Do you need something?" The house elf looked at him in the eye, gave him the purple letter and immediately disappears. He opened it and reads the letter.

Harry,

Let's meet up at the east wing tower after breakfast. Don't worry you're excuse for your first subject.

Zia

_What she needs now?_ Harry shakes his head. _It's true, they are really are sisters_. Harry quickly dress up and heads for the Great Hall.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry heads up to the east wing tower to meet Zia there. He climbs twenty staircases and walks along five corridors. He stops on a Siamese cat standing tall and proud carved two-door. He knocks. "Come in." a voice from the inside said. He opens the door and enters a big entry room. On his right, were five sets of sofa while on his left was a marble fountain full of fish coils. The windows are long and big with a size like two-storey houses. Sun was beaming from the room. At the end of the room, was another door carved again of a Siamese cat sleeping. When Harry looks up at the ceiling he was shocked on what he had seen. There carefully painted are baby angels roaming and playing around the clouds.

He was so fascinated about the place when he did not notice Zia standing behind one of the large windows just looking at the scenery outside. When Zia notice Harry, she approached him. Seeing Harry was so fascinated by the place, she snaps a finger in front of him. Harry came back to reality and was now looking at Zia. Zia wears a spaghetti strap blouse with flower petals on it, a mini skirt and some flip-flops.

Harry was now checking Zia and realizes that she, like Hermione, was hot. Seeing that Harry was checking her, she snaps again to clear his mind. "Follow me." Zia walks to one of the sofa sets and sits down. Harry follows her and sat down in front of her.

"I know, Harry you're trying to plan a surprise party for Hermione tonight. But I suggest that you should postpone it." Harry's jaw dropped. "What!" Zia sighs. "You have to postpone it." Harry protested. "But why?" This time Zia heave a long sigh. "I think it's very dangerous to celebrate tonight."

"I can't see why. Wait, how do you know I'm planning a surprise party for Hermione's birthday tonight?" Zia stands up. "Ok, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise you won't tell it to anyone."

"I promise."

"Ok. Our family has a curse. It's been running from our family for ten centuries now. This curse is only given to girls our family have and will have. It's a matter of choice. It's either fall in love or die. The early symptoms of this curse is sensing the presence of someone or something and perceiving the future ahead of us. The curse will only be effective after our family member's eighteen birthday." Harry's eyes brighten. "So you're saying that Hermione has this curse and it will be effective on her eighteen birthday. So what's the problem?"

"Harry, after her seventeen birthday that's the time the clock will start to tick. She has to fall in love before her eighteen birthday or she will die." Harry clears his throat. "Die?" Zia shakes her head yes. "But is there any way other than death?"

"There is a way."

"What is the other way?"

"Its either death or she will be a vampire." Harry was now confused. He can't understand why all this are connected to the party tonight. "But, why are trying to postpone the party?"

"Harry, tonight…Hermione will be having hallucinations, then she will faint and she will be dreaming of the future ahead of her. After a week, she will wake up as if nothing will happen. So, if I were you, I will just have to postpone her party tonight."

"I'm still confused. So, it means you too have been through this process?" Zia nods. "I suppose you fall in love?" Zia nods. "But we should not talk about who I fell in love with. If you have no questions at all you can leave now." Harry stands up. "Now, I understand." Zia smiles at him. "Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Ginny and her friends were having lunch at the Great Hall when an owl dropped a letter on their table. Curious as to what the letter contains, Meg immediately grabs it. She opened it and reads it aloud.

"Ginny, can we talk…James." Ginny sighs and lowers her head while Meg frowned. She was sensing that there's something wrong with her friend. "Ginny?" She looks up to Meg. "uh?" "Are you going?" Ginny raises her shoulder. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ginny sighs again. "I mean, Meg, I just don't know." Meg looks at her with don't-play-with-me eyes. "Ginny, just go talk to him…I mean…just talk for about five minutes…maybe he really just wants to be friends with you. Come on, I think this guy is great!"

Ginny hesitates for a minute. "Do you think that he's a really nice guy?" Meg nods. "Ok." She stands up and leaves the Great Hall with a smile and expectations.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione was now at their dorm and was looking for Draco. "I'm here…" a voice calls out inside the library. She goes to the library and saw Draco sitting on the floor with tons of books around him. "What are you doing here?" Closing a book and picking another one, he said, "Reading classical books…" She frowned. "Really?" Draco nods. She sits and starts scanning the books on her left. "You never told me that you like classic books."

Being sarcastic as he was said, "I told you now." She hits him on the head for saying that and said, "Yeah, right!" "Ouch! That hurts! Why do you do that?" Hermione stands up. "What? You mean like this…" She hits him on the head again and smiles at him. Draco closes the book he was reading and stands up to face her. "Are you challenging me?"

Hermione crosses her arm. "Yeah! Do you have a problem with that?" Draco grabs a pillow behind him and said, "Yeah." and starts hitting Hermione with the pillow. Hermione runs to the nearest couch and grab a pillow and starts hitting Draco also.

* * *

Ginny was reading a spell book on the library while waiting for James when a voice called her name behind her. "Ginny…" She turns around and saw James. "Hi…" She smiles at him while James was approaching her. "Hi…" Ginny smiles again. "Hi, would you want to sit?" She offers the chair behind her to him. James accepted it and sits beside him. Ginny followed him and sits.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" James shakes his head no. "Nothing. I just want to talk to you so that I could know you better."

Ginny nods. "So can you tell me about yourself?"

"mmm…about?"

"About…anything!"

Ginny thinks for a bit. "Well, I have six brothers and I'm the only girl. My brothers have all graduated except for Ron because he died a year ago."

"Sorry…"

"No…it's ok. Anyways, let's just forget about it."

"Ok."

"So…I love rock music. I love to go to parties. I love the color black."

"I could tell I'm lucky." Ginny wonders. "Why?"

"Because I've meet a Punk Princess."

Ginny chuckles on what he had said. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you…can you tell me something about yourself?"

He thinks for a bit and then said, "Well, I'm the only child. I love the classics…movies and sounds. When it comes to colors I prefer dark colored ones."

"That's it?"

James thinks again and said, "Yeah. What do you want to know?"

"Well…how many girlfriends did you have?"

"Honestly, none." Ginny's jaw dropped on the sudden revelation. "Are you serious?" James chuckles and then he nods. After that, all she could do is lay back on her chair and thinks over on what he had said.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were hitting each other with a pillow for about 15 minutes now. They were keeping on hitting each other when Hermione stepped into a book and was immediately thrown to Draco. Draco being a gentleman as he was saved her and they fell to the floor. Hermione was at the top while Draco was at the bottom. And instantly they made eye contact.

It feels like a lifetime when there was a knock on the library door. Hermione stands up and held her arms to Draco so he could stand up. After Draco had accepted it, she runs to the door to open it.

She was shocked when she saw Harry holding some balloons with a 'Happy Birthday' on it and a bouquet of pink tulips. "Oh my gosh, Harry. You shouldn't have. Come in." She took the balloon and the bouquet from Harry and place it to the nearest couch. "I thought I could be the first one to greet you. Happy Birthday, Hermione." She moves towards him and gives him a hug. "Thanks, Harry."

Seeing that today was Hermione's birthday, Draco was shock because he didn't know that it was her birthday. He came to Hermione and said, "I didn't know it was your birthday today." Hearing Draco's words, she separates from Harry. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I'm just not in the mood to celebrate right now if it wasn't for Harry." She looks at Harry and then she looks back to him. Draco smiles and said, "Anyways, Happy Birthday."

Hermione smiles back at him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. So I better be going because I have some things to do. Bye, Hermione." He leaves the two of them and exits the library.

After seeing Draco leave, Harry excitedly said, "Mia, I've got a surprise for you." Hermione chuckles. "I knew it." Harry grabs her hands and leads her to the common room.

There she saw Zia standing in front of the fireplace holding a gift. "Zia!" She immediately runs to her and hugs her. "Happy Birthday! I've got a present for you." She handed Hermione a gift. It was a rectangular box wrapped with a shiny red wrapper and some gold ribbons around it. Hermione sits on one of the couch and starts to unwrap the gift Zia gave to her.

After unwrapping it, she opened the box and saw a tropical dress. Hermione picked it up and she smiles. "Zia, are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean…yeah, this is my favorite dress…and your favorite dress also…but are you really sure?" Zia rolls her eyes. "Of course, I'm sure!" Hermione smiles and hugs her again. "Thanks, Zia."

Her smile fades when she felt a painful knock on her head. She immediately sits again and soothes her head. "Mia, are you ok?" She looks up at her sister and stands up. "Yeah, I'm ok." And with that, she fainted.

**A/N With the curse...will Hermione be able to conquer it? And what will happen to Ginny and James? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. A week

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

Shout-out!

guiTariSta22o7 - yeah! a curse!thanks for reviewing! 

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!plz!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A week

"Mia…" Draco was calling Hermione for a while now. _Where is she?_ He walks towards the stairs, when he hears voices. "No, we cant tell him.", a calm voice said. "But, Daddy he has the right to know!" a matured, soft voice replied. Draco was following the voices when he didn't realize that he was now at the top of the stairs. He then saw Professor Dumbledore and his daughter, Zia talking in front of Hermione's room. He became confused. _Why are they_ _here?_ He can feel they were talking about some serious stuff.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Professor Dumbledore turns around and was surprised when he saw Draco. "Mr. Malfoy…" Draco walks towards him. "Professor, why are you here? And, did you see Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, I hate to tell you this but, Ms. Granger leave a moment ago." Draco can't understand this, he was still confused. "What do you mean? Where did she go?" Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "She has some personal matters to do. Sadly, we can't tell you the reason because, as I said earlier, it's very personal. I hope you could understand, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh…" all Draco had said. He understands what Professor Dumbledore was implying but he was really curious about the reason why Hermione leave. "But, Professor, when will she be back?"

"She will be back after a week."

* * *

"Ginny, are you still listening?" James asked. Ginny nodded in reply. Honestly, she hasn't had a clue on what he was talking about.

They were at the top of a hill, over looking the Sea of Hogwarts. James was talking about what he likes to do after he finishes his studies in Hogwarts. In short, his life after Hogwarts. He plans to handle their casino business in Las Vegas, which is the 'Palms'.He was curious what was Ginny's plan in her life after Hogwarts. "You, what do you plan to do?"

But, there was no reply. Ginny was still looking at the scenery in front of them. James sighed and taps her on the shoulders. "Ginny…"

Ginny turns to him and was confused as to what he wants. "What?" He sighed and lowers his head. "Never mind…" Ginny sighed and holds his hands. "Honestly, I'm not listening to you." James was shocked and hurt. Seeing his reaction, Ginny clears her throat. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just that there are so many things that have been running through my mind. I'm really sorry, James."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I'm too talkative." He puts on a sad face. "No, I should be sorry. It's my fault. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" James looks at her and smiled. "Yeah, sure." Ginny smiled back at his reply. "So, what are you saying before?"

"Oh…that…I'm just planning to run our casino business in Las Vegas after I graduate here. You?" Ginny was shocked. She never knew James' family had a casino business. "Wow! So you're rich?" James laughed. "Why? Do you like rich guys like me?", he joked in reply. Ginny chuckles. "Yeah, I like rich and handsome guys. Not like you! You're ugly!" She joked in return.

"What? For your information, Ms. Weasley. I'm the richest and the most handsome guy in Ravenclaw!"

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right! But, I don't prefer Ravenclaw guys!" James came closer to Ginny's face and grins. "Then, why do you keep on talking to me?" She looks at him in the eye. "Because you're unique from all the Ravenclaw guys I met…" She quickly plant a sweet kiss on his cheeks and then she turns around to leave a blushing but confused James behind.

* * *

Zia was now on her common room. She was pacing back and forth. She cant help thinking about Hermione and what was happening in Hermione's dream right now. Few minutes after she arrived in her room she ordered Gabour the house elf of her father to call for Professor Snape.

She was about to sit down on one of the couches in her common room, when there was a knock on the door. She immediately opens it and saw Professor Snape. "Sev!" She gave him a hug and then pulls him inside the common room.

They sat beside one another on one of the couches. "What's the problem, Zia?" She sighed and looks at him. "I'm really worried, Sev. Do you think she's alright?" Professor Snape lifts his hands to hold her face. "Zia, you know you've done it before. And I'm sure she'll be all right in her dreams. She will be just dreaming of her future. That's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Professor Snape nodded. "But, I'm not going to be able to talk to her…for a WEEK! I can't do that!"

"Now, that's your problem!" Zia became confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're not worried if she'll be alright in her dreams. You're worried because you won't be able to talk to her for a week. You're panicking because you want to talk to her badly but you cant because she won't be able to wake up until after a week. Do you get it?"

She nodded. "So, where is she?" Zia points towards the door that has a carving of a sleeping cat on it. "So, she's in your room?" She nodded again. "Can you tell me, who are the people who knows about this?" Zia thinks for a minute. "Well, there's my mom, my dad, harry, you and me." Professor Snape hesitates for a minute. "Wait, how about Hermione?" Zia heave a sigh. "She doesn't know and we can't tell it to her." Professor Snape was confused. "But, why? She has the right to know." Zia nodded in agreement. "Yes, she has the right to know. Yes, we can tell her but after her eighteenth birthday."

"Why?"

"My mom said that there's a purpose on why we cant tell it after her eighteenth birthday."

"So, what's the purpose?"

"The purpose is so that Hermione can't force herself to love. Ok, lets say she found out that she needs to love somebody before her eighteenth birthday, she CAN force us to find someone that she can love. So that she won't die."

"But, how are you sure she will force you and your family to find someone?"

"Sev, if you're a person who knows you'll die within a year you would do anything not to die. Right?" Professor Snape nods in agreement. Zia smiles. "I think it's a good way. I mean, not telling Hermione about the curse. Because you really cant force yourself and your heart to love someone. And, I also think that this curse would teach Hermione to love someone again."

"Yeah, your right. But, what would you tell her if she woke up a week after this day?"

"Honestly, I really don't know…"

**A/N With a week sleeping...what will happen to Hermione? To Zia and Sev...will they have another relationship? How about Ginny, Harry and James? What will happen to them? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Ok, this step is gonna be hard for me but it's the only way I can finish this fic. Starting this day, Tuesday, April 05, 2005, I'm not going to update chapters 13-20. The reason is I haven't finished it yet so I'm going to rest...on updating...for bout a week. So that I can finish the said chapters.**

**So, guys see you after a week! Bye!**

**winterdew**

**p.s. also the chapters 13-20 are stories that takes place one week after Mia's birthday...**


	14. Back Again

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews**

* * *

Chapter 12: Back Again

Narcissa was sipping her tea on her balcony over looking a magnificent garden, when her eldest child came. "Mom, we need to talk." She turns around to see Delanna. "What's the problem my dear?" Delanna heave a sigh. "Mom, we need to plan the party for the twins' birthday this coming Saturday." Narcissa puts down her cup of tea and looks at Delanna's eyes. "Well, you have to call the twins because they have the right to this party. Its theirs."

Delanna nodded. She picks up the bell that was placed on the glass table in front of her mother and rang it. As the bell stops from ringing, a house elf pops in front of her. She leans forward to the house elf. "Call, Delicia and Diella." The house elf bow down signaling that he will do as what he was told. He snaps his fingers and with a loud pop he's gone.

After some minutes, Delicia and Diella came rushing in to the balcony. "Why do you call for us, Mother?", they both said. Narcissa stands up and gesture to the twins to sit down. The twins sat down beside their eldest sister, Delanna and were facing their mother. "We need to plan your party this coming Saturday."

"Do we really have to have a party, Mother?", Delicia hesitated. "Well, of course. You two are my children. We are famous for our parties." Diella sighed. "Can't we just have a formal dinner together as a family?" Narcissa sips from her cup and puts it down. "Well, that's impossible to happen."

"But, why?", Delicia asked. She was getting irritated and she knows her twin too. She can't understand why their mother wants to have a party instead of a formal dinner. "Ok, I'll explain to you. We can't have a formal dinner together as a family. First reason, Draco isn't here. Second, your father isn't here. Third, Donatella and Donna aren't here. Now, tell me how can we have a formal dinner TOGETHER as a family when they are not here?"

"We didn't need father. We just need Donatella, Donna and Draco. Is there anyway they can go here just for our birthday?" Narcissa sighed. "Ok, I'll do something. I'll write to their schools." The twins both jumped for joy and then they hug their beloved Mother. "Thanks, Mother!", they both said.

After they give thanks to their mother, they decided to go shopping. Seeing her sisters leave, Delanna became angry. "Why didn't you stop them?" Narcissa can tell Delanna was disappointed. "That's what they want and I'm just giving it to them. What's your problem?" Delanna stands up. "Don't you see Mother, our family's reputation can be on the line." Narcissa lowers her head. _She thinks like her father…_ "Don't worry. I think its time we should not have a party. Aren't you tired? You should get some rest on all the parties you attended last night."

Delanna just smiled. "Mother, I'm never too tired to party…"

* * *

Hermione open her eyes. She saw lots of kittens playing around with each other on the canopy above her. Where am I? She sits up and saw at the clock on the bedside table that it was already 9:00 in the evening. She looks in front of her and saw a couch facing a marble fireplace. On her right was a balcony, outside she saw a lady sitting on a couch. She move towards the balcony door, she opens it and calls for her. "Excuse me? Who are you?" The lady turns around and Hermione was shocked. The lady was Zia. "Zia!" She runs towards Zia and then she hugs her.

"Oh, Mia, I miss you!" Hermione hugs her for several minutes and then she pulls away. "Zia, what day is it?"

"Its Monday. Why?" Hermione sits on the couch. "I feel like I've been sleeping for a week." She looks up at Zia. Zia sat down beside her. "What are you talking about? You just fainted just an hour ago." Hermione hesitated. "Are you sure?" Zia nodded. "But, how come when I was dreaming I feel like I'm just in my dream and I cant wake up?"

_Oh no…how can I explain this to her. I can't tell her the truth. That she was asleep for a week and that she has the curse. _"Mia, you just fainted. That's all. Don't worry." Hermione smiles. "Yeah."

Zia smiles at her in return and puts her hands on Hermione's lap. "So, how's my sister? I've missed you so much! Tell me something about you!" Hermione laughs. "I'm fine. You? How's Matthew?" Zia became sad and lowers her head. "We just broke up." Hermione was shocked. "Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry, Zia." Zia then erase her sad face and smiled at her younger sister. "But, it's ok. I think it's for the better. So, you? Do you have a boyfriend right now?"

Hermione chuckles at her question. "Nah. That's not in my vocabulary right now. I'm just focusing on my studies. That's all." Zia rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I can't believe you."

Hermione smiled and holds her sister's hands. "As much as I want to speak with you, I cant. I have classes tomorrow and I need to get a rest. I have to go." She stands up and plants a kiss on her sister's forehead. Zia looks up at her and smiled. "Ok, just visit me here. Goodnight." She returns a smile on her sister and leaves.

* * *

Jessica was talking to her friends at the library, when someone taps her on the back. She turns around to see Draco. "Draco…" Her friends became silent. "We need to talk." She became undecided about what Draco wants. "Can I just talk to my friends for a minute?" Draco nods and left her with her friends. She then looks to her friends. "Guys, I need your decision." Her friends listen up. "Am I going to talk to him?" They both nodded in reply. Jessica lowers her head. "Ok."

She then walks towards Draco who is sitting at the far back table of the library. She sits beside Draco. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Draco holds her hands and kissed it. "I love you, Jess." Jessica pulls away her hand on Draco's hold. She looks at his eyes. "Draco, how many times would I say to you, that it's over?"

Draco moves closer to her. "I can't understand why you want to break up. I still love you. Please, I'm begging you come back to me.", he said with pleading eyes. She rolls her eyes. _I can't believe he's begging me…_ "Draco, I know you love me but you don't have any time for me. That's the problem. And I can't have a boyfriend who doesn't have any time for me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Draco nods and lowers his head. Jessica hugs him and she whisper to him. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I love you too. But, we can't be this way. Its really hard for me." She pulls away and holds his face. "I hope you could forgive me."

"Yeah…" Jessica smiles at him. "Thank you." Seeing Draco's face full of regrets, she pats him at the back. "Hey, don't be sad. We can still be friends, if you like?"

"Yeah, I think we should be…friends." _That's all we could ever be…and…I just can't_ _change that…_ Jessica smiles at him. "Hey, you know what?" Draco looks up at him. "What?" She became excited. "I'm having an album!" Draco was shocked. He can't believe it.

Ever since they were kids, Jessica had this powerful-soul voice in her. Every time Draco cries she would just sing something to Draco and he would stop. It's been her dream since she was a child.

"Oh my gosh, Jess. I'm so happy for you." Jessica chuckles at him. "Thank you." Draco shook his head. "I can't believe it. Your dream has come true." He stands up. "Well, I've got to go. It's already nine in the evening." Jessica stands up. "Yeah, me too plus my friends. So, I guess I should see you in my farewell party."

"What?"

"I'll be leaving this coming Wednesday."

"For what?"

"For my album."

"So, you're not going to study here anymore?" Jessica nods. Draco became sad. "Ok…I'll just see you on Wednesday?"

"Sure. Hey, are you okay?" Draco shakes his head no. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I should go."

"Oh…ok. Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N With Mia coming back...what will happen to her and Draco's relationship? Will Draco cope up with the pain that Jess' did to him? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Just Don't Talk To Me

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**giTariSta22o7 - thanks dude sa review!**

**future movie maker - long time no see...i never knew you would review again...i thought you dont like my story anymore...anyway...thanks for the review**

**pwr2purple - long time no see, too...hahahaha...thanks for the review**

**nikka - sorry...i really didnt mean it...**

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews**

* * *

Chapter 13: Just Don't Talk To Me

Hermione woke up at exactly six in the morning. She immediately takes a bath. After taking a bath, she runs towards her room. She opens her closet and picks her undies, bra, school uniform, socks and her cloak. She placed it on her bed and starts to dress herself up.

She was on her bra and undies when there was a knock on her door. She picks up her towel and wraps it around her body. She approached the door and opens it. Hermione saw Draco leaning on her door, smiling.

"Hi! What do you want?" Draco thinks for a bit. "I need my notebook." Hermione became puzzled. "Notebook? What notebook?"

"My notebook. I lend it to you when you didn't show up one day in our class in Potions. Remember?" Hermione leans on the door and then she brightens up. "Yeah! Now I know. Your Potions notebook. Right?" Draco nods.

"Ok. Wait for a minute." She then closes her door and starts to move towards her study table. She pulls one of the drawers and saw a silver notebook that has a word 'POTIONS' engraved on it. She picks it up and walks towards the door. She opens it and hands it out to Draco. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "No problem."

"So I guess I see you in Potions later."

"Yeah. See you, later."

"Bye."

"Bye." She closed the door and proceeds to clothe herself.

* * *

Zia was putting fancy little heart shape earrings on her ear when Gabour enter her room. "Miss, Professor Snape is here. Where should I lead him?" She turns around. "At the balcony. And, just say that I'll be there for about five minutes." Gabour bows down and leaves her.

She walks towards her full-length mirror and position herself in front of it. She was wearing a pink tube top, a balloon white skirt, some flip-flops with embellished stones, some fancy earrings and her hair was in a ponytail. She touched her left earring. _I hate fancy ones…If it wasn't for Sev, I wouldn't even wear it…He likes me to be simple…I hate simple things…but…I can manage for Sev…_Zia smile to herself. _He really made me change some things in my life…that's why I love him so much…_

She looks at herself again for a final look in the mirror. Satisfied on what she sees, Zia exits her bedroom to go to her balcony to see Sev.

She opens the balcony door and saw Sev's back sitting on the dining table set up for the balcony, eating breakfast. She runs towards Sev and covers his eyes. "Guess who?" He touched her long white silky bone fingers and he knew right then that it was Zia. "Zia…"

She looks at him and sits beside him. "So, how are you?" He looks at her, pissed. "Pissed. Irritated. Stressed out." Zia sighed and touch his hair. "Hey, don't be like that to your students." Sev became confused. "How do you know?" Zia rolls her eyes. "Duh! You're always like that! You always hate your students."

"I don't know. They just make me angry." Zia rolls her eyes and pats him on the shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. Just don't let them get into your nerves." Sev eats some eggs and swallows it. "Well, I guess I can manage that. So, why do call me here?"

Zia smiles at him and leans closer. "I just want to talk to you. I miss you, Sev. Do you miss me?" Sev smirked. "Of course, I miss you." Satisfied on his answer, she pulls away from him and lean back on her chair. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

She looks at him. "Stay with me for the rest of the day." Sev choked on what she had said. "WHAT!" She frowned. "You heard me!" He sighed. "I can't do that. You know I have so many lessons to teach to my students. I'm really busy right now." He took her hand and holds it. "I'm sorry."

Zia pulls away her hand and crosses her arms. "Whatever." He stands up. "I have to go. I'm really sorry." Zia stands up and looks at him. "You'll be so sorry that you rejected me." She pushed him and leaves him behind.

* * *

Narcissa and Delanna came to Hogwarts early in the afternoon. They were walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office when a house elf stops them. "Excuse me but I cant let you in on Professor Dumbledore's office." Delanna raised her eyebrow on the house elf. "Why?"

"He's with the students, eating lunch." Narcissa looks into the eyes of the house elf. "What time can we talk to him?"

"Right now.", a calm voice said. Recognizing the voice, they turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards them. He welcomes the two lovely ladies with open arms. "Ah, Welcome. What can I do for you?" Narcissa smiles at him. "I need a favor, Professor Dumbledore. But, first of all, can we talk on a more private room?" He smiles at her from his moon spectacle glasses and nods in agreement. "Well, then follow me. LEMON DROPS."

The eagle steps aside and Professor Dumbledore steps in. Followed by Narcissa, Delanna and the house elf. They climbed the stairs and enter the door that leads to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore sits on his chair and motions to the ladies to sit down. They sat in front of him while the house elf stand beside Narcissa.

"Gabour, you can go now." With his permission, the house elf snaps his fingers and was gone. "So, let's get into business. What's your favor?" Narcissa inhales and then she exhales. "Can we steal Draco this coming Saturday? I promise you we'll return him early in the morning the next day." Professor Dumbledore thinks for a bit. "For what?"

"You see, Professor, my twin daughters are having they're birthday this coming Saturday. They wish we could have a formal dinner together as a family. They just want Draco and their sisters to be there, on that special day."

"Well, it's a weekend." He paused for a minute and then he said, " Yes, he can go."

Narcissa and Delanna smiles at each other. "Thank you so much, Professor." Narcissa reached for his hand and holds it. "No problem."

Narcissa stands up, followed by Delanna. "I think we should go. We have so much things to do. Anyway, thank you again." Professor Dumbledore raised his hand. "Your welcome. Have a nice day."

"Yes, we will. You too, have a nice day. Goodbye." And then they left the always-happy Professor.

* * *

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students were now sitting on their respective seats at the dungeons for their Potions class. The room was filled with loud chatting students when there was a bang on the door. They saw a furious Professor Snape walking towards to the front. They sat up and became silent.

"Let's begin." With that the students bring their books, notebooks, inks and quills to their desks. "Now, who can tell me about the Secretum Potion?" Hermione raise her hands. Professor Snape rolls his eyes and sighed. "Ok, Ms. Granger, tell me." She smiles at him and stands up. "Secretum Potion is a potion for telling secrets."

"Ten—" BANG! There was a loud bang on the door. The students all looked to the door to see who it is. They saw Zia standing on the door with her arms crossed in her chest, tapping her right foot and she looked very aggravated. She was looking at Professor Snape, darting him with some angry looks. She was wearing a black knitted poncho, white pencil mini skirt to show off her gorgeous legs and black stilettos.

After noticing all the students' stare at her, she smirked at them and walks over to Professor Snape. She leans on him. "I told you, you'll be so SORRY for REJECTING me." She backs away from him and turns to look at the students.

Noticing that her sister is still standing, she said, "Ms. Granger, please sit down." Hermione sits down. "Ok, I just want to tell all of you that starting this day," she looks at Professor Snape and back to the students, "Potions class would be postpone for two weeks."

Hearing the news, all the students cheered and were happy about it. Professor Snape was shocked. He pulled Zia into him and whispers, "Are you out of your mind? What would Professor Dumbledore say? You're breaking Hogwarts' law, Zia." Zia raised her right eyebrow to him. "I'm not out of my mind. For your information, Daddy already knows about it and he agrees with it."

Professor Snape shook his head. "I can't believe this. But, how about the lessons?"

"Simple. You just give them five assignments that would represent five lessons that would supposed to be discussed this following weeks. Then, after that WE could have some time together."

"No, I'm not allowing it." She raised her eyebrow again. "Really?" He nods. She grins and claps her hands to get the attention of the students. "Listen up people." The students became silent and listen to her. "Professor Severus Snape here doesn't agree with me." The students hearing this, said 'boo' to him. "Ok, settle down. Can you help me change Mr. Snape's mind here?" She looks at him.

"YES!"

"Ok." She looks at the students again. " Do all of you agree with me, if I say that all of you needed some rest on this bullshit class?"

"YES!"

"Do all of you agree with me, if I say Professor Severus Snape should take some rest too?"

"YES!"

"Do all of you agree with me, if I say Professor Severus Snape should give his woman some QUALITY TIME?" She faces him and looks at him in the eyes.

"WOHOH!" Professor Snape rolls his eyes. _Oh no…there's no escape to this…_ "Ok. Fine." The students cheered once again. Zia smiles at him and kissed him in front of his students…passionately. He wraps his arms around her curvaceous waist while she nestles her arms on his neck. "Look, they're kissing.", a Gryffindor girl said to her friend. The students stopped from celebrating and looked at the two people in front of them. They were so stunned but at the same time they were happy for him. They can't believe it; Professor Snape was kissing a girl…in front of them. So they decided to clap for their beloved Potions Professor.

Zia pulls away from the kiss and turns to the students. "Now, class dismissed." The students cheered again and left the two lovers in the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Harry said to Lavander, Parvati, Neville, Seamus and Hermione. They were now eating their dinner at the Great Hall. "Yeah, it's really shocking." Lavander said. "I've never imagined Professor Snape falling in love." Parvati said. Neville and Seamus just nodded in reply.

Noticing Hermione was silent and was just staring at her food; Harry approached her. "Hey, Mia, are you ok?" She looks up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just confused on Zia's actions these past few days."

"Why? Are you not in favor of Professor Snape?" Hermione ponders for a bit. "I'm not against Professor Snape. But, I'm afraid to share Zia and her time to him. Instead of focusing her time to me, she will just have to split it to Professor Snape and me. I hate that, Harry." She pushed her plate away from him. He holds her hands for reassurance. "Mia, don't think like that. Yes, she wouldn't be able to give her time to you like before but just understand her. She's happy with him and you should be happy too for her."

She looks up to fight the tears on her eyes but a tear fell from her left eye. "Yeah, I guess so." Seeing a tear fell from her eye, Harry immediately wipes it away. "Hey, don't be sad. Don't force yourself to accept it. I know you can accept it in the right time. You will just have to wait for it."

"Yeah. Anyway, thank you for the advice." Harry stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes and winks at her. "No prob." Hermione giggled.

"Hey, Hermione can we talk for a minute?" She turns to look Seamus. "Yeah, sure." They both stand up. "Goodluck, partner." Harry said to Seamus. Hermione frowned. "What does he mean by that?" Seamus smiles at her. "Nothing. Let's go."

They exit the Great Hall and Seamus directed Hermione on the end of the corridor. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Seamus scratches his head. "umm…Mia…do you think I have a chance on…on…you?" Hermione tilts her head on her right side. "What do you mean by that?" Seamus puts his hands on his pocket and walks around. "I mean, if ever I would court you…would you give me a chance? I mean, to be your boyfriend?" He stops on walking 2 meters away from her.

Hermione's jaw dropped on what Seamus had said. "I…I…don't know what to say." He holds her hands and with a pleading voice he said, "Mia, please, I'm begging you. Just give me a chance." She looks at his eyes and sighed. "Ok, I'm gonna give you a chance." Seamus brightened up. "But, I'm not promising you that I'm going to be your girlfriend." He became sad but Hermione pats him on his shoulders. "Don't worry you have a chance on me. It means, you just have to do your best to court me then from that I'm gonna have my decision. Is that ok with you?"

Seamus smiles at her. "Yeah, so it's on." Hermione giggles and then she smirked. "Yeah! It's on!"

* * *

Ginny was combing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She puts down her comb and walks over to the door. She opens it and found Harry standing in front of her. She was about to close the door but Harry puts his hands on it to stop it.

Ginny opens it again. "What do you want?" Harry still not taking his hands on the door said, "We need to talk."

"Wait for me outside the tower." Harry nods and walks away. She closed the door and proceeds to comb her hair. She grabs her lip balm put some to her lips then she looks at the mirror for a final look.

Satisfied, she walks over to the room. "Meg, I'm going out to talk to Harry." Meg puts down the magazine she was reading and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ginny, make sure you end it now. He's not worth it for your love. And, I don't want to see him again here. Understand?"

"Yeah." She walks away from her and leaves the room. She climbs down the stairs, walks into the common room and out to the Gryffindor tower. She looks on her left; there's no one there. Then she looks at her right and saw Harry leaning on the cold stone wall. His hands were on his pockets and he was just looking at the floor.

Ginny approached him and stands in front of him. "Hey…", she said to catch his attention. Harry looks up and smiles at her. Ginny looks at him. _Oh no…don't smile at me like_ _that…It makes my heart melt…_ She looks away from him and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Gin, why are we like this? Until now, I'm confused as to why you're acting like this?" He grabs her hands and squeezed it. "What have I done? Tell me, what's wrong?" She looks at him again and then she lowers her head. "You wouldn't understand if I tell you."

Harry lets go of her hands and placed his hands to her jawbone to lift her face up. "I'll do my best to understand it." Ginny pulls away from Harry's touch. "Ok. I will tell you but can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what's that?" He walks over to her.

"Do you still love Hermione?" Hearing this, he backs away from her. "Not anymore. Why?" Ginny shrugged. "I just want to know."

"So, can you tell me now?" _Ok, this is the moment of truth…you have to_ _tell it…_ She looks deep in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I thought it was just a simple crush. But, it turns out to be love. I…I…" She breathes deeply to held back the tears now forming her eyes but it was too late, a tear came trickling down her cheek. "I…love…you…Harry…"

Harry was shocked. He can't believe it. He shook his head. _It can't be…she can't be in love with me… _Ginny falls down on her knees and starts crying. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't help it."

"But, why me? And why do you have to hate me when I didn't do anything to you?" She stands up to look at him, aggravated on his question. "I don't know. I hate you because you keep on hurting me. All you keep saying is Hermione's name. The only important thing to you is Hermione. Sometimes, I want to ask you, am I important to you? But, I cant. I don't have the guts to say it. And, do you know what's more hurting to me?" She stops to catch her breath because she was crying uncontrollable. "You wouldn't let me in..." She points her fingers to Harry's chest. "to your heart…"

She puts down her fingers. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you to love me because I'm already tired waiting for you. There's only one thing I'm requesting you to do. Don't talk to me…again."

She was about to walk away from Harry but he grabs her arms to stop her. She turns around. "What do you want?", she said still crying. "I'm sorry, for hurting you." She pulls away her arm on Harry's hold. "Just don't talk to me." And with that, Ginny leaves Harry on the empty cold corridor…alone.

**A/N With Ginny ending their friendship...wihat will Harry's next step? Will Hermione be able to accept Zia's relationship with Sev? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. The Departure of the Songbird

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**pwr2purple - ahhh!i'm touched by your review!thanks!actually, i've written two fanfics...this one and a fic about Draco and Harry...its a gay thing...you know...lol...i'm planning to post it again...after i found it last night when i was cleaning my books and stuffs...**

**future movie maker - your review...for me...was...HILARIOUS!thanks!**

**giTariSta22o7 - thank you!pinalitan ko lng blog ko...its... **

**A/N ok...i'm begging you again! please review! it would really help me to finish this story! pipz, i really need your encouraging reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Departure of the Songbird

"Do you think she cried?" a voice said. Ginny was about to open her eyes when someone touched her cheeks. "Yup, kinda. She's has this dried tears on her cheeks. Plus, even though her eyes are close you could still see its puffy." Ginny twitched and then she decides to open her eyes.

"AH!" She screamed when she saw Meg and Samantha, looking so close to her face. She sits up while Meg and Samantha backs away from her. "What are you two doing staring at my face early in the morning?" She was pretending she didn't hear their conversation a while a go.

Samantha goes to the bathroom while Meg sits on the edge of Ginny's bed and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "So, did you end it?" Ginny groaned at Meg's question. It's the question that she was trying to avoid from Meg but it's too late. She lowers her head and sighed. "Yes."

Meg raised her eyebrow to her. "How?"

"I don't want to talk about it." With that she decides to go take a bath, leaving Meg in her bed.

* * *

It was already seven in the evening and the students plus the teachers are eating dinner at the Great Hall. They were converse to different conversations with one another when Professor Dumbledore stood up. He walks over to the center and begins to clap to get the attention of everybody.

The students and teachers look up at him and became silent. "Good evening, everyone. I can see all of you are enjoying your dinner." They nod in agreement. "I just have some important thing to say. Miss Jessica Sheer of Ravenclaw is leaving our school tomorrow." Upon hearing this, the students begin to whisper to the person beside them and some were shocked.

They can't believe Hogwarts' songbird would be leaving. Professor Dumbledore waves her hands to hush them. "Don't be worried students for Miss Sheer would be leaving to fulfill her long time dream, which is having her own album." They all clapped on the good news. "But, before she leaves she wants to sing us a song. Please, welcome, Miss Jessica." Professor Dumbledore motions to the far-left side door and they all clapped.

On that door, Jessica appears. She was wearing a spaghetti strap 50's inspired black polka-doted knee length dress, black laced up heels and her hair was in a ponytail style. She positions herself in the center and she sits on the stool that was brought up before she appeared. A house elf appears in thin air and hands her a mike. She accepts it and mumbles a simple 'thank you' to the house elf. The house elf bows down and immediately disappears.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm very thankful that you liked me and my voice plus my music. I'm sorry if I have to leave all of you. But, I promise I'll be back. I just can't tell you when because I have so many things to do. Sorry. Anyway, lets all welcome the band." She motions to the main door of the Great Hall. The door opens and five people entered. They briefly walk towards the center to position themselves. They brought up their wands, wave it in the air and their instruments appear in front of them.

They arranged the instruments for five minutes. When they were finished, they all smiled at Jessica signaling everything is ready. Jessica smiles back at them then at the students.

She breathes deeply then said, "This song is called First Love by Utada Hikaru. It's a Japanese song. It's about a girl saying to her ex-boyfriend that even though they aren't together anymore, he will still be her first love." She paused for a minute and continues. "I dedicate this song to my dragon." She looks directly to Draco. "I'm very thankful that you're my first love. I will always love you no matter what. And, I'm really sorry if I have to leave you."

With that the band begins to play and Jessica starts top him. Then she started to sing.**A/N theboldwords are the one she's singing...while...the parenthesis ones are the english translation...also...please take your time to read the parenthesis ones because you will realize what Jess feels about Draco...thanks**

**Saigo no kisu wa (**_the last kiss_

**Tabako no flavor ga shita (**_tasted like tabacco_

**Nigakute setsunai kaori (**_a bitter and sad smell_

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa (**_tomorrow, at this time_

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou (**_where will you be?_

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou (**_who will you thinking about?_

**You are always gonna be my love (**_you are always be my love_

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi na ochite mo (**_even if I fall in love with someone again_

**I'll remember to love (**_I'll remember to love_

**You taught me how (**_you taught me how_

**You are always gonna be the one (**_you are always gonna be the one_

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song (**_it's still a sad song_

**Atarashii uta utaeru made (**_until I can sing a new song_

**Tachidomaru jikan ga (**_the paused time is_

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru (**_about to start moving_

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari (**_there's many things that I don't want to forget about_

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa (**_tomorrow, at this time_

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru (**_I will probably crying_

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou (**_I will probably thinking about you_

**You will always be inside my heart (**_you will always be inside my heart_

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara (**_you will always have your own place_

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too (**_I hope I have a place in your heart too_

**Now and forever you are still the one (**_now and forever you are still the one_

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song (**_it's still a sad song_

**Atarashii uta utaeru made (**_until I can sing a new song_

****

**You are always gonna be my love (**_you are always gonna be my love_

**Itsu ka dane ka to mata koi ni ochite mo (**_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

**I'll remember to love (**_I'll remember to love_

**You taught me how (**_you taught me how_

**You are always gonna be the one (**_you are always gonna be the one_

**Made kanashii love song (**_it's still a sad song_

**Now and forever... (**_until I can sing a new song_

**You are always gonna be my love (**_you are always gonna be my love_

**Itsu ka dane ka to mata koi ni ochite mo (**_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

**I'll remember to love (**_I'll remember to love_

**You taught me how (**_you taught me how_

**You are always gonna be the one (**_you are always gonna be the one_

**Made kanashii love song (**_it's still a sad song_

**Now and forever... (**_until I can sing a new song_

After she finished her song, the students plus the teachers clapped. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione was putting some dangling earrings for her final look. She was going out that night. She was wearing a black halter-top blouse, navy blue jeans, pink high heels to match her earrings and her hair is in a bun. She sprays some perfume all over her body.

Draco enters the bathroom and saw a dress-up Hermione in front of the mirror. "You're going out?" Hermione looks at her left and saw also a dress-up Draco. He was wearing a black suit with emerald silk polo under it and black Italian shoes. His hair was gelled and was pulled back. _He's hot._ "Yup." Draco walks beside Hermione. Hermione still not taking off her eyes to him said, "I guess you're going out also." Draco picks up his perfume and sprays it all over his body. "Yes." Then the room was filled with vanilla and cinnamon. "Where are you going?" he asked Hermione.

"Sorry, can't tell. You?"

"Can't tell either. Anyway, have fun tonight."

Hermione smiles at him. "Thanks, you too."

Draco winks at her. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Lauren climbs down the stairs to the common room and saw it jam-packed with loud chatting people. It was Jessica's farewell underground party. She walks towards the DJ. She whispers something to him and the DJ slows down the music. The people became silent and looks at Lauren. The DJ gave her the mike.

"Hi! Welcome, everybody to my best friend's farewell underground party. Its in my honor to introduce to all of you, Jessica." She motions to the stairs leading to their dorms and they all clapped.

They saw Jessica standing at the end of the stairs. She looks so beautiful. She was wearing a black silk empire cut knee-length dress; black stilettos and her hair was on a ballerina style.

She walks towards her best friend. They kissed cheek to cheek. Lauren gives her the mike. "Good evening, everyone. I greatly appreciate that all of you have the time to come to my farewell party. Thank you so much. If ever your thirsty or you want to eat, there are champagnes and foods at the bar which is located at the far back." She motions to the back. "And, I hope you could enjoy my party. That's all, thank you again." They all clapped.

The music began to play again. Jessica was about to mingle to her guests when Lauren whispers to her. "He's here." She looks at her best friend with confusion. "Where?"

Lauren points to Draco who was at the bar, drinking champagne all by himself. Seeing Draco, she immediately run towards him. He saw her coming over to him so he smiles at her. Jess smiled in return. "Hello." Then she hugged him. "Hello." he whispers to her, tightening their hug.

Jess pulls away. "So, are you enjoying?" Draco nods. "Jess, thanks for the song." She blushed and smiled. "Your welcome. You love it?"

Draco hesitates for a minute and then he said, "Yeah, its kinda sweet." Jess giggled on what he had said. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot." He puts down her champagne and starts to search something on his pocket. After some time, he found it and gives it to Jess.

She covers her mouth; she was shocked when Draco gives her a long red rectangular box with a silver ribbon on it. Then she looked at Draco. "I can't have this." Draco insisted. "No, take it. Use it for me and at the same time to remember me."

She opens it and saw a gold necklace with a butterfly pendant on it. She covers her mouth in amazement. "Draco, it's beautiful." Draco smiled girlishly at her. "When I saw that, I knew you should have it. Besides, I thought you like butterflies so I bought it." She hugged him again and kisses him on his ear. "Thank you." He pulled her face away from him and kissed her on her cheek. "No problem."

She was about to ask Draco another question when someone taps her on the back. She turns around and saw one of her closest friends. "Mia!" She squealed her name and then she hugs her. "I miss you so much." Hermione returns her hug. "Me too." She pulls away and looks at Jess. "Oh my gosh, you look so beautiful. And your little performance at the Great Hall…was wonderful." Jess giggled at Hermione's compliments to her. "Thank you. And you too, you look beautiful tonight."

Hermione smiled at her and when she look passed Jess' shoulders, she was shocked when she saw Draco. "Draco?" Jess became confused. She looked at Hermione then at Draco. "You know Mia?" Draco takes his champagne, sips it and nods at Jess in reply. Jess looked at Hermione. "You never told me you knew my ex-boyfriend." Hermione was shocked. She became silent. She never knew Draco would be Jess' ex-boyfriend. _They're not compatible. They're two different worlds. It's impossible. _

"Mia, are you ok?" Hermione was cut by her thoughts. She looked at Jess. "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I never told you. Anyway, it's in the past. We're just friends now. Right, Draco?" She looked at Draco. He gets her message and looked at Hermione. "Yes, she's right. We're good friends."

Jess smiled at him for getting her message. "Anyway, I have to entertain the other guests. So, sadly, I have to go." Draco and Hermione smiled at her then she left them.

Hermione punched him on the shoulders. "Hey, why did you punched him?" Hermione giggles. "You never told me you knew Jess." Draco smirked. "Why do I have to tell you? We're not that close for me to give you some personal information about myself." She punched him again. "We're friends and friends tell." Draco sips on his champagne and shakes his head no. "Friends and close friends are different for me." Hermione picks up a champagne glass and sips on it. "Whatever."

* * *

Seamus was reading a magazine in Quidditch when Harry comes to his bed and sat down beside him. Seamus puts down the magazine and looks at Harry curiously. "What do you want?" Harry shakes his head no. "Nothing." Seamus rolls his eyes. "Your weird." He then proceeds to read again. Harry clears his throat that disturbs Seamus so he looks at Harry again.

"I just want to tell you, please take care Hermione for me." Seamus puts down the magazine again. "I knew you would say that. Don't worry, I love her and I will take care of her."

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Seamus pats him at his shoulders. "Don't be. I promise I will take care of her." Harry smiles at him. "Thank you."

Seamus smiles back. "Your welcome." Harry stands up and walks towards his bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Jess was circling her fingers on the ring of the champagne glass. Her departure was now trickling down on her. In front of her were Draco and Hermione. They were the last guests that haven't left yet. She was sad and they knew it.

She puts her hands to her face and she begins to sob. Draco looks at her while Hermione walks over to her and sits beside her. She hugged her and said, "Jess, its ok."

"I can't help it." Hermione pulls away and smiles at her to assure her. "We will still see each other again, right?" Hearing this, Jess cries louder. Draco looks away, he can't bear looking at her suffering. "Hermione, I don't know **sobs** when I'm gonna **sobs** be **sobs** back." Hermione lowers her head and became sad.

The room became silent for awhile then Hermione decides to bid farewell. She stands up. "It's getting late. I think we should leave." Jess wipes her face and stands up. "Yeah, I think you should." Hermione gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you. Just owl me if you had a chance." Jess nods and begins to cry again.

Hermione pulls away. She looked at Draco. "I'll wait for you outside." Then she looked at Jess. "Bye, Jess." Jess smiles. "Bye, Mia." Then Hermione left. Draco walks over to her. He holds her hands. "I will miss you, Jess. I wish you wouldn't leave but I can't stop you. That's your dream." Jess pulls him closer to her. "Draco, promise me you'll take care of Hermione." Draco tightens their hug.

"I promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you. Always remember you'll always be my first love." Hearing this, Draco fights back the tears welling up his eyes. "I will always love you, Jess."

"I will too." She breaks their hug even though she doesn't want to.

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Jess."

**A/N With Jess leaving...will Draco be able to conquer the pain? Will Seamus be the next boyfriend of Mia? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Open Forum

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**future movie maker - im sorry if its a little bit krookie...its just that when i updated that story i have so many problems at that time...im really sorry...**

**A/N sorry if i havent updated for so long...its just that we have to arrange the tickets and stuffs so that we could fly to japan tomorrow...i hope you would STILL enjoy my story...even though i havent update...sorry...plus...we will be probably be in japan for a month...its supposed to be 3 months but we have classes this coming june so...i'll be back...i'm not sure...but i'll try to update there!i'll get an internet cafe there!but i assure all of you that when i'm back which is in june...i'm already finish with the fic...**

**i'm really sorry...i know its really sudden...i think it really is...again...sorry...and i'll try my best to update there...i'm not saying that this would be the last chapter...but it would be the last update for now...**

**so on with the story...i hope you would all enjoy!**

**ciao!(im sorry i dont know whats goodbye in japanese...hahaha...)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Open Forum

It was the end of their class on Potions and students are now exiting the classroom. Hermione was clearing her things up when she saw Seamus leaving with Neville. "SEAMUS!" She shouted to get his attention. Seamus turns around to search for the voice that called his name and saw Hermione. "Go ahead, I'll just catch up." he said to Neville. Neville nods and left.

He walks towards her. "What?" Hermione still cleaning up said, "Yes." Seamus frowned. "Yes what?" Hermione rolls her eyes at him and stops what she was doing. "Don't you get it? You're so slow." Seamus leans on her table. "No, I don't get it. Yes what?"

"Yes, I like to be your girlfriend." Seamus was bewildered. He can't believe it. _Hermione wants to be MY girlfriend!_ He blushed and then he sheepishly smiled at her. "Are you sure?" She picks up her bag and slumps it on her shoulders. "No, I'm not sure." Seamus became sad on what she said. "Of course, I'm sure. You're so stupid. Now, since I'm now your official girlfriend and vice versa…carry my bag." She hands it to him. Seamus accepts it and puts it on his right shoulder.

"Mia, can I ask you something?" She looks up at him and said, "What?" Seamus puts

down her bag on her table. "Isn't this kinda sudden?" She raised an eyebrow on him. "I mean, I just ask you two days ago and I haven't given you anything. Then now you're saying, you're now my girlfriend."

She puts her hands on her hips. "So? Why don't you like me to be your girlfriend?"

"No! It's not like that. It's just weird for me. I know you're not like this. You don't take things fast. You know what I mean?" Hermione heave a sigh. "Seamus, when Ron confessed to me last year I became her girlfriend two days after. That's my style."

"Ok." he said and then he held her right hand. Hermione jumped and looks at their tangled hands. "Why are you holding my hand?" she said in a menacing look.

"Because you're now my girlfriend. Why? Is it wrong to hold your hands?" Hermione smiles at him and ashamedly said, "No, there's nothing wrong about it. It's just that I'm not used to it."

"Well, be used to it." Hermione blushed. "Oh…I…I…will…" she said stuttering. Seamus kissed her hands. "Now, let's go love. I'm hungry." Hermione smiled a smiled that means she's ready to let Seamus into her heart. She passionately kisses him on the lips.

"Ok, let's go…love."

* * *

"So, Mia…what do you want? Chicken? Steak? Roast Beef? Pasta Putanesca? Mashed Potatoes? Blueberry Cheesecake? Apple Pie? Chocolate Cake? What?" Hermione giggles on what Seamus was doing. They were now at the Great Hall, about to eat their first lunch together as a couple. He was offering all the food that was on the table to her. He sat beside Harry and in front of her.

Hermione ponders for a bit on his question. "mmm…I can't make up my mind," she looked at all the food in front of her, "they all look delicious to me. You? What do you want to eat?" she asked Seamus.

He titled his head on his right. "Are you asking me? Why? Can you tell me, Ms.Granger, is my opinion important to you?" Hermione giggles and then she nods. Seamus brings his hands to his chest and acted like a girl. "Wow! So touching!" Hermione burst into fits of laughter. She can't stand Seamus acting like that.

Her laughter caught Harry's attention. He narrowed his eyes to the both of them. _There's something fishy with these two. Mia is not like this…especially to Seamus…wait…SHIT! OH NO!_ "Are you two, together?" he said, interrupting their conversation. Hermione stops laughing, looks at Seamus then they both looked at Harry. "What? Answer my question." Hermione looks at Seamus and then smiled at Harry. "Yes…"

When she said that, there are just two things that Harry felt. He was happy for them bit at the same time it was painful. He immediately stands up and left not listening to Hermione who was stopping him to leave.

While walking away from the great Hall, he keeps on thinking about one thing. And that was what he felt when Mia told him that she and Seamus were together. _I thought my feelings for her are gone…but…how come…it's painful? I'm happy for them…but…there's something inside of me…that can't accept it…_

"Harry!" Harry hears his name, stops on his tracks and turns around to see Hermione running up to him. She stops running when she saw Harry saw her and then she walks over to him. "Are you mad at me?" Harry lowers his head and shakes his head no. "Hermione rest her right hand on his left shoulder. "No, you're lying to me. Tell me the truth, are you hurt because me and Seamus are together?" Still looking at the floor, Harry nods. She looks away from him. "Do you still love me?"

"Not anymore. I just can't understand myself. Mia, I'm happy that you two are together but there's something inside of me that cant accept it that. What's wrong with me?" he asked her. "Some part of you can't accept it because I didn't give you a chance. Some part of you thinks it's unfair that I gave Seamus a chance." Harry nods. "Now, I understand. But, Mia, why didn't you give me a chance?" Hermione pats his shoulders. "It may sound harsh but I think of you only as my best friend…that's all. So, are you still mad at me?"

"Oh…ok. No, I'm not mad at you. Anyway, I have to go. I'm already tired." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye." She smiles at him. "Goodbye." With that they left in separate ways.

* * *

"_Loving you…is such an easy thing to do…no, you never know its drivin' me crazy…'cause it grows…but I wont let it stop…no, I'm not givin' up…lovin' you…just about too much…_" Hermione was singing with delight. She felt so happy this day. "_Loving you…wohoh…_" she was now about to go upstairs to her room when someone said, "Wow, I never knew you have a voice." She stops and turns around to see Draco sitting on the couch facing the fireplace. Hermione walks over to him and sat beside him. "Now, you know." Draco smiled.

"So, what's that all about? I mean, the incident on the Great Hall just awhile ago." Hermione picks up a pillow and place it on her lap. "Oh…that…Harry was just shocked when I told him…me and Seamus…are now…officially…together." Draco's jaw dropped. "No way! As in Seamus Finnigan? Seamus?" Hermione slowly nods, not sure what Draco will react on her news.

Draco became confused. "Why? I mean, why him?" Hermione simply said, "Honestly, I don't know." Draco shrugged. "Well, I guess…when a person is in love…there are no questions involve about the person their in love with…right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Then they became silent for about ten minutes. Breaking the silence, Hermione said, "So, is your day great?" Draco sighed. "I'm jealous at you right now. My day doesn't turn out as happy as yours." She frowned. "Why?" Draco lowers his head and begins to sob. "I…I…just…cant…help it…I miss…her…badly, Mia." With that, Draco brings his hands to his face and begins to cry.

Looking at him, she became sad. She knew that she pity him plus his relationship with Jess.It seems like its wasted when they broke up. She brings him closer to her and hugs him. "Shh…me too…but we can't do anything stop her. She has to leave and we only have to accept it. Even though, it's painful for us. I know she misses you too, badly. But she has to keep it too to fulfill her dreams. Don't worry; I know she'll be back. We just have to keep ourselves busy. Do you understand me?" Draco who was buried to her chest, still crying said, "Yeah…"

"Just be strong, Draco. Let's be strong for ourselves and also for her." Draco backs away from their hug. "Ok…" Hermione smiles at him and wipes his tears away. "Mia, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a cry baby. I know it's so shocking. Me! Draco Malfoy, crying over a girl." Hermione giggles. "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrass when crying…especially about love. When it comes to love…its ok to cry because love can be painful." Draco laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, Mia, are you happy that you found love again on Seamus?"

Hermione looks at the fireplace. "Yes, I never knew it felt so good," she looks at him, "it's been a long time since I've loved. I knew, when Seamus asked me, that…love is knocking again on my heart. I'm so happy he came to my life."

"I'm happy too…for you…" Hermione smiled on what he had said. "Ahh…I'm touched. Really?" Draco nods.

After that they became silent again for about five minutes. Then Hermione looks at him and starts to bit her upper lip. "Draco…" Draco looks at her. "Yes?" Still biting her upper lip, she hesitantly asked, "mmm…Draco…can I ask you something? I know its personal but I'm just curious…why did it end in the first place?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean your relationship with Jess?" she nervously asked.

Draco looks at the fireplace. "Oh…that…well, she just wants to end it because she thinks I don't have time for her. She said she can't wait for me any longer. Actually, I don't understand it. I know I always find time to be with her. But, sadly, for her it wasn't enough."

"Do you really love her?"

Draco nods and said, "A lot…" Hearing this, Hermione begins to laugh. "Hey, why are you laughing?" he asked feeling hurt. Hermione shakes her head. "Sorry, Draco. But, I just can't help it. I never knew you're serious with my friend. I mean, come on, you're---"

"Draco Malfoy…" he said finishing her sentence. Hermione stops laughing and then she felt guilty on what she had said to him. "Sorry…" Draco put his left arm on her shoulders and brings her closer to him. "Hey, don't be. It's ok. I know people would say that if they knew our relationship. That's why Jess and I decided to keep our relationship a secret."

"How long have you known her?"

Draco chuckles. "Since birth…"

"How long did you two last?"

"mmm…" he thinks for a bit then said, "two years."

"Ow…you're ahead on me and Ron with one year."

"Really?" Hermione nods.

"I'm sorry he died…" Hermione smiles and looks at him. "Its ok. At least, now I can say to myself that I have moved on when Seamus came into my life."

Draco laughs soft-heartedly. "Yeah, you're right."

Hermione was about to ask another question when an owl came flying in to their common room. It landed on the coffee table in front of them. Its feathers and eyes were dark-night black. "Ice Princess, why are you here?" he said, asking the owl. Ice Princess brings up her right leg to Draco. There on her right leg was a letter attached to it. Draco unties it and begins to read it.

_Dear Son,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing just fine. I write to tell you that your twin sisters are having their birthday this coming Saturday. Of course, as usual, Dellana was devastated on the twins' decision. They decided to have a formal family dinner together here at the manor instead of a party. They wanted to see you. Don't worry, dear, I already informed Professor Dumbledore about it and he allows you to come here this coming Saturday._

_We're expecting you. Please do come. Take care, dear._

_Love Always,_

_Mother_

After reading it, Draco closes the letter. "You can leave now, Ice Princess." With that, the owl departs the room. "Draco, is something wrong?" Draco smiles at her to reassure her. "No, there's nothing wrong. Its just family affairs."

"Oh…ok…mmm…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Its just weird…why was the owl's name, Ice Princess?"

"It's got to do with my mother. She thinks gothic names are cool. All of our owl's names are gothic. Fetal Mind, Liquid Vamp, Midnight Fantasy, Vicious Tongue, Glitter Girl, Pixie Corpse, Heavenly Demonic, Bloody Kisses, Ice Princess and Disturbed Angel…are the few names my mother made for the owls."

"And how many do you have?"

"About a hundred…" Hermione was shocked. _A hundred fucking owls! What do they have to be a hundred? For what?_

"Are you serious?" Draco nods.

"For what?"

"My mother raises owls that's why we have so many owls. But, there are only ten owls inside the manor and the rest are in the 'owl house' my mother paid to built. You? Do you have an owl?"

Hermione shakes her head no. "Nope, I hate those fucking birds."

"Why?"

"Trauma…"

"Care to tell the story to me?"

"IDEJHFKJR wjkbfdajhsaod efbihftdhfdsfhen…" she mumbles, embarrassed to say the reason. "What? Please speak loudly."

"OK! FINE! I WAS BITEN BY IT! HAPPY?" she said embarrassed but angry. Draco looks at her and then he burst into laughter. Hermione felt all of her blood filling up her face because of embarrassment and anger. "Stop laughing!" Draco stops laughing then he points a finger on her and begins to laugh again. "You won't stop?" Draco shakes his head no while laughing. _Ok…if that's what you want…_ She raises her hand and then she punched him square on the face. "OUCH!" Draco soothes his face with his hands. "Why did you that for?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Because you won't stop! It hurts you know. It's either that or," she paused for a minute, "to kiss you."

Still soothing his face, Draco angrily asked, "then why didn't you kiss me instead?"

Hermione looks at him, an I-cant-believe-his-saying-this look. "Are you crazy? Why would I do any silly things that would lead to a situation my boyfriend would break up with me! And for your information, Mr. Malfoy, you're not my type."

Draco chuckles. "Yeah, right. You're lying. All girls like me."

"Not me!" Draco laughs and shakes his head no. "Whatever!"

"Draco…" Draco looks at her. "What?"

"What do you like in a girl?" Draco's eyes widens at her question. "I knew it! You have a crush on me!"

Hermione was bewildered. "What?"

"You have a crush on me because you're asking me what do I like in a girl!" Hermione holds her pillow that was on her lap and starts to hit Draco in the head. "OW!" She puts down the pillow. "You really are crazy! I'm just asking a QUESTION…that's all! You're putting malice to it. Just answer it."

"mmm…first, she has to be beautiful---"

"Of course…"

"Then she has to be sexy---"

"Of course…"

"Then she has to be tall---"

"Of course…"

"Not like you---"

"WHAT?"

Ignoring Hermione's reaction, Draco continues, "then she has to be smart---"

"Of--- really?"

Draco nods. "Yes, why? Is it wrong?"

"Nah…go ahead…"

"She has to be funny---"

"Of---really?"

Draco rolls his eyes. "Of course! Then she has to be game in everything!"

"Ok…"

"Then lastly," Draco looks at her, "she has to have my heart…"

"Oh…ok…I think we should go now. It's already seven."

"Ok…let's go…"


	18. The Twins Birthday

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**A/N HEY!I'M BACK! This is the first update since I came back from Japan! I'm sorry if it takes a month and so to update...I've been so busy since I came back...I'm really sorry...I hope you would enjoy this chapter...R & R...OK?**

**Shout-outs!**

**future movie maker or the gryffindor drummer a/n nice new nick! - its ok...i'm not that offended...but...hey...thanks for reviewing...**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Twins' Birthday

"Argh…it's so hot in here…" Ginny frowned when Meg had said that. It was already October and the snow is starting to fall, sure enough it going to be freezing dead cold plus its night time.

Meg turned to Ginny. "Hey, Gin, you want to go outside? Just for a short walk?" Ginny frowned again. "Why? You're the one who's hot. And didn't you say to me one time that you hate short walks."

"I said that...mmm…anyways…I just want to talk to you, you know…girl bonding…," Meg nervously said. "Girl bonding," Ginny chuckles. ", what a lame excuse to go outside…" Meg immediately kneels in front of Ginny and plastered a puppy-eyed expression on her face. "Please? For me?"

Ginny looks at her friend, pleading to her. She closed her eyes. "Ok fine." Then she opened her and points a finger on Meg. "But, you have to promise me that we'll just walk for about ten minutes then that's it because I'm already tired. Ok?"

Meg nodded and salutes her. "Yes, sir!"

Ginny laughs. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione opens the door while looking at a brochure. "Draco, do you want---" She looks up and saw Draco all-dressed up. She closes the door behind her. Draco looks up at her. "Why?" Hermione brings her hands to her mouth. "Oops. Am I wrong timing?" Draco sits on his bed. "Yeah, kinda." He pats the space beside him. "Come here." Hermione obeys and sits behind him. "Why? What do you need?"

Hermione hands him the brochure she was holding. Draco looks at it. The brochure was in black at the center was a building that looks like a restaurant. It's new in Hogsmeade and the name was Pub Bear. Draco looks at her. "What's this?" She smiles at him. "It may seem to be a restaurant in a glance but it's a pub. When I saw that on one of our bulletin boards," she stops and looks at Draco's clothing ", but it seems to be impossible. Where are you going?"

"A pub restaurant?" Draco frowned. "That's odd." Hermione rolls her eyes. "Its just looks like a restaurant but it's a pub. It's very different because they've got these rooms and each room has a karaoke machine where you could sing. And, the food will be served IN the room. It's very cool, right?"

"How did you know that? You've never been there." Hermione rolls her eyes, picks the brochure from him and flip it at the back. "It's a brochure, Draco. It always has information. Draco laughs at his stupidity. "Oh, right. But, I can't go with you right now. I have some place to go to."

"Ha? Where?"

"At the manor."

"Oh…ok…when will you be back?"

Draco sighed. "Sadly, tomorrow."

"Oh, then go ahead." Draco stands up. "I'm really sorry, Mia. Maybe, next time. Ok?" Hermione smiles at him. "Sure." Draco walks over to the fireplace. He steps in, grabs some floo powder and throws it where he was standing. "Malfoy Manor. In my room." With a pop and some green smoke, Draco disappears.

Hermione looks at the now empty fireplace. She sighed in boredom and lay down on Draco's bed. "What a boring weekend, Mia…"

* * *

"Gin, do you love James?" Meg asked as she and Ginny were walking at one of the secret gardens within Hogwarts. Ginny raised her right eyebrow. "Do you need to ask that?" Meg smiled brightly. "So, you NOW love him." Ginny blushed. "mmm…yeah…kinda…"

Meg stops. "What? Kinda? You mean…YOU…LOVE…HIM!" Ginny giggles. "All right…I'm in love with him right now. I mean, come on…he's the perfect guy for me. He's hot, sexy, and smart plus he saved my broken heart."

Meg agrees. "That's right. Gin, I'm glad you gotten over him. Don't fall for him again. Promise me, ok?" Ginny smiles. "I promise. You know, I'm also glad for myself because I can say now that I don't love him anymore. And, I'm sure that I'm not going to love him because I'm already tired from waiting for him. Wait. Where are we? Where are we going?"

Meg holds Ginny's hands. "It's a secret garden. Don't worry just trust me. We're going to a place where you will be so happy."

"Oh…ok…" Ginny nervously said.

* * *

Draco within minutes arrived at the Manor. He walks over to his bed and lay down.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." The door opened and then it closed. The person's heels were tapping the wooden floor of Dracos' room, motioning that that person was walking towards him. Draco can't see who the person was because his back was facing the door.

"Delanna, why are you here?" he said without facing the person behind him. Delanna stops. "How come you knew who I am?"

Draco rolls his eyes. "Duh. You're the only person who always comes first to check on me when I arrived here and the sound of your heels…it's very familiar to me." Delanna snorted. "Whatever." She then proceeds to walk in front of him. She crawls over to the bed and lay down beside him.

They were looking at the canopy above them. "SO, how's my baby brother?" Draco wears a look of disgust in his face. "D, stop the baby thing. I'm not a child anymore." Delanna faced him. "Well, for me, you still are. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just fine." Delanna raised an eyebrow. "Just fine? Or just sad?" Draco heaves a sigh. "Draco, you won't fool me. I know you're not fine. You even too far from fine. You have a problem. What is it?"

Draco looks at her and then back at the canopy. "Ok, fine. Jess broke up with me." Delanna immediately sat up and looks at him straight to the face. "WHAT!"

"Yeah…" he mumbles. "Why? Draco, are you insane? Why did you let her do that to you?" Draco shakes his head. "I don't know. All she keeps on saying was I don't have any time for her anymore. But, I do. I know I do have time, D. And before she leaves she said that she love me still. I can't understand her. If she does love me still, why do we have to break up?"

"She wants you to wait…," she mumbles. "What?"

Delanna thinks for a bit and said, "Yes, that's right. She wants you to wait. You two didn't totally break up. She wants you to wait because she wants you to experience what its like to wait like she did with you. You just have to wait until she comes back to you. If you give up on waiting for her there's only one reason for it…"

"What is it?"

"You don't love her anymore."

"How can I prevent that to happen?"

"Just be patient and don't fall for someone else…"

Draco chuckles. "I won't…" Delanna rolls her eyes. "How can you be sure?" Draco smiled at her. "Simple, because I said so." Delanna snorted. "It's easy to say it but hard to do. Remember that. Sometimes you think you're so sure it won't happen but it will."

Draco sat up. "D, how come you know so much about love when you haven't fallen in love in the first place?"

"From experience of my friends. They always ask me for advice when it come to love. Being me, I analyze it first then I give some advice to them."

Draco frowned. "Why haven't you fallen in love?" Delanna stands up. "I just hate the feeling of it." Draco was bewildered. "What? Love?" Delanna nods. "But, it's a happy feeling."

"Yeah, in the beginning. But at the end, it's full of pain. I don't want to experience it."

Draco stands up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It won't happen if you found the right one." Delanna grunts. "And, when will that happen when I have already five dozens of boyfriends? No way!"

"You're being pessimistic again."

"It's better to be pessimistic than to be optimistic. Anyway, go change," she looks at the clock on Draco's bedside table ", and it's already seven. You have to be ready for the formal dinner." Draco chuckles at her. "Ok. D, thanks for the advice. I know I can count on you." Delanna smirked. "No problem. See you later, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Ginny and Meg were now approaching a wooden door when Meg stops. "What now?" Ginny asked. Meg didn't answer her and begins to search for something in her pocket. She then pulls out a black handkerchief. "You should put this." Meg puts it on Ginny's face and ties it around her head.

"What are you doing to me? Are we playing hide and seek? 'Coz if we are, we have to go…it's already la---" Meg interrupts her by sealing her mouth shut. "No were not and it's only seven-thirty. Trust me. If you see this, you'll be thanking me at the end." She pushed Ginny. "Now, walk."

Ginny walks twenty centimeter from where they were and then she stops. Meg opens the door and pushes Ginny again. She came closer to Ginny's ear and whispers, "Whatever your decision on this, I will support you all the way…"

Meg unties the handkerchief from Ginny's head. Ginny opens her eyes to see what struck her the most…

* * *

"So, Draco, how are you and Jess?" Narcissa asked him. He looked at Delanna who's beside him then to his mother. "We're fine."

"Is that so?" Draco lowers his head and nods. "Then, why isn't she here with us?" Draco raised his head. "She just needs to do something very important." Narcissa arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mother, can we not talk about Draco? It's the twins' birthday." Delanna butted in. Narcissa looks at her eldest child to her left and then she looks at the twins on her right. "Sure. So, you two, what do you want for your birthday?"

The twins looked at each other then to their mother. "This formal dinner is enough, mother." Narcissa sighed. "I'm sorry, if Donatella and Donna can't come. They're very busy with their studies." They smiled at her. "It's ok. We do understand."

Narcissa smiled. She wipes the corners of her lips using her table napkin and puts it on the side of her plate. "Now, can we have a tea?" her children all both nodded in agreement and they all rose from their seats to proceed outside to the balcony.

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Ginny saw dozens and dozens of cats in every breeding and color in front of her. They were in another secret garden…also in Hogwarts. In the center, were a table dressed in black silk cloth and two golden chairs with fine china plates. The grass floor is covered with yellow rose petals…her favorite ones. She was so mesmerized by the place that she didn't notice James who's standing behind her. He came near to Ginny and whispers, "Pick one that you liked."

Ginny jumped at the voice of the person. She looked behind her and saw James. "James," she look passed him ", where's Meg? Where are we? What do you mean, pick one?" James chuckles. "She's gone. Don't worry; I'm not going to harass you. We're just going to have a dinner. But before that, pick one cat that you like the most." Ginny smiled. "How did you know I like cats?" James smiled. "I have connections, you know."

Ginny blushed. "I want that one." She points to a white cat with a pink bow around its neck with a locket pendant on the center. James walks over to the cat and picks it up. He then walks over again to Ginny and gives it to her. "It's yours. Take care of it. Now, open the locket." Ginny opens it.

Her jaw dropped on what it says. Inside the locket pendant was an engraved question that says, '_PLEASE, CAN YOU BE MINE?_' "James…I…" Ginny stops. She's so lost for words.

She paused for a moment to collect herself then she looks at him in the eye and smiled. "Yes, James…I'm now YOURS."

James was so glad on what Ginny had said that he didn't realize he kissed her straight on the lips.

After five minutes, Ginny pulled away from the kiss. "I love you. You never knew how much you healed my heart. Thank you." James touched her cheeks and smiled at her. "I love you, too and you're welcome."

**A/N Now that Ginny and James are together...what will happen to Harry when he founds out? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Another Professor Dumbledore?

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**blondejenny - hey!thanks for the review and your time for reading my story! anyway...i don't know what you said to me...what's PMS?**

**simpleness - phew! thank godness you think i dont have any mistakes...thanks for the review plus your time...and i'm thankful you said that you will review to my next chappies...thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Professor Dumbledore?

Hermione groaned and then she wiped her forehead with the back of her hands. Its already lunchtime and Hermione was in the library, finishing her remaining projects. "Ah, this is so hard."

"No, its not." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Draco. "Know-it-all." she said. Draco chuckles and pulls a chair beside her. He sat down and said, "I thought, you're the know-it-all girl of Hogwarts." Hermione lifts an eyebrow. "Says who?" Draco narrowed his eyes and thinks for a bit. "uhhh, the whole school." Hermione picks up her quill and starts to do her projects again. "W.E."

"W.E.?"

"Whatever!"

Changing the subject, he said, "You're the smartest girl in Hogwarts. How come that," he motions to her project ", simple lesson…you can't do?" still doing her project, Hermione said, "Draco, I'm not perfect. My brightness has limitations, too." Draco agrees. "You're right. Anyway, want help with that?" Hermione looks up. "Would you?" Draco nods. "Of course."

"Ok."

"Have you read the topic?"

"Yes, but I can't understand it."

"Ok, can I read what you have done so far?" Hermione handed the papers to him. Draco reads it. After some time, he gave the paper back to Hermione and said, "Obviously, you don't understand any part of it." Draco pulls his chair to come closer to Hermione. He puts his hands to Hermione's and starts to scribble some words to the parchment paper.

Hermione looks at their interweave hands. _Draco's holding my hands…Oh…and it_ _feels…so good…His hands…were so…soft…and…perfect…_ "Mia, are you listening to me?" Hermione stops her reminiscing about Draco's hands and then she looks at him. "What?"

Draco detached his hands to her. Seeing what had Draco did, Hermione became depressed. _Why did he have to pull it away? Wait…what am I thinking? Am I falling for him? No! It can't be! You're thinking silly again, Mia! Stop it!_ "You're not listening. Where's your mind, Mia?"

"What?" Draco shakes his head no in irritation and just sat back on his chair. _What is_ _she thinking?_ Looking at Draco, Hermione can sense that Draco's mad at her. Hermione puts down her quill and pulls her chair to come closer to him. She hugged him. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco looks at the figure who's hugging him. He pushed her, motioning he wants her to go away. "Awww…" Hermione brings her hands to soother her shoulders. Seeing Hermione in pain, Draco's heart softens. "Mia, are you ok?"

Hermione begins to chuckle then she hysterically laughs. "Mia, are you ok?" she said mimicking Draco. "Hahaha, very funny."

"I know you cared." Draco reddened. "No, I'm not. So, what if your hurt?" he said denying it. "Really?" She raised her hands ready to attack Draco anytime. "Yes." he said with dignity. With that, Hermione attacked him, with her fingers, tickling him. Draco laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Stop it. Please…" he said pleading between laughs. Hermione was laughing too at Draco's situation. "No. I never knew, Draco, that you're ticklish."

"Ahem…" Hermione and Draco turned to the voice that interrupted their enjoyment with each other. "Seamus…" Hermione said. Seamus who's looking very pissed off said, "Mia, can we talk?" Hermione stands up. "Sure. Where do you want to talk?"

Seamus didn't answer her instead he just walks away from her, signaling her to follow him. Hermione followed him and then they stop five feet away from Draco. "Why, aren't you in the meeting place?" he said turning around to her. "I have some projects to do here, love."

"Projects?" Hermione nodded. "THEN WHY DID I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH MALFOY?" he screamed, catching the attention of Draco. Draco then looks at Hermione and Hermione looks at him back with 'sorry' plastered on her eyes. Draco immediately stands up and then he exits on the other side of the library.

Hermione saw that and was confused. _Is he mad at me? Or he just wants to exit like that?_ "MIA, ARE YOU LISTENING?" Hermione looks at him. "No, he just wants to help me with my project. That's all. We're now friends. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."

"YOURE TICKLING HIM THAT LEADS TO FLIRTING!" Everyone in the library where now looking at them. Seeing their reaction, Seamus holds Hermione's hands and drags her out of the library.

Outside the library, Hermione pulls away her hands from Seamus' hold. "IT'S A FRIENDLY TICKLE AND I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM! HE'S JUST A FRIEND. WHY WOULD I DO THAT IF I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" she said screaming, feeling aggravated at the situation.

"NOW, YOU'RE BLAMING ME?" he said pointing at his chest. "YES! I'M BLAMING YOU! DON'T CALL ME A FLIRT! BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE THAT! WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND HE'S JUST A FRIEND! ARE YOU JEALOUS WHEN I'M WITH DRACO?"

"YES! I AM! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS! 'COZ IM YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Hermione pushed him. "YES, I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS ESPECIALLY ON A FRIEND! YOU'RE BARKING ON THE WRONG TREE, MISTER!"

"LIAR!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID, YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Hermione raised her hands in front of his face. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN DON'T! I ALWAYS SPEAK THE TRUTH! YOU KNOW THAT! LET'S BREAK UP!"

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT…WE'RE OVER!"

"YEAH…WE'RE OVER!" Seamus was about to walk away when he remember something. "Mia, don't deny it. You're in love with him…I can see it in your eyes…So, if I were you…just face the truth and stop denying your feelings for him…" With that, Seamus left while Hermione ponders the only question that was made when Seamus had said his last words to her. _Is she in love with Draco?_

* * *

"Settle down students. Class will about to start." Draco grunts when Professor Dumbledore said that. He was now at the dungeons for his Potions class and was confused as to why Professor Dumbledore was there in the first place.

Draco looks around the classroom, searching for a familiar figure. Where is she? Class will start any minute now. She will be late. But…she's never late…Draco puts away his thoughts about Hermione and starts to focus on Professor Dumbledore.

While the students settle down, Hermione arrived and sat down on the only chair that isn't vacant which is beside Draco. Seeing the students has settled down, Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm here today to say that professor Snape will no longer be teaching here in Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore stops to see the students' reaction. He was surprised when he saw all of the students' head were lowered and they were all still silent.

"Why are you all not happy? You're terror professor is gone. Why are you all so sad? Ms. Brown, can you tell me why?"

Lavender looks up at him and stands up. "For me, I'm sad about what you had said, Professor. I know he tortured us, especially my house, with his lessons but he's still our Potions Professor and we do love him for all that he had sacrificed for us."

"Thank you, Ms. Brown, for your opinion about this. You may sit down now." Lavender sat down. "I cannot say to all of you the reason why he wants to do this because it's very personal."

Draco raised his hands. "Do you want to ask something, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stood up. "Professor, I just want to ask if Professor Snape will no longer teach us then who will?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at his question. "Good question, Mr. Malfoy, "he stop and shouted, "You may come in, Professor."

The dungeon door open and came in a tall guy. He's about twenty-five years old, six flat and has obviously built-in muscles on his upper body because of his fitter 'Professor' uniform.

He walks past the students and over to Professor Dumbledore. After that, he then faced the whole class.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw their new Potions class Professor. _I knew it's impossible to be HIM! Why of all people…Professor Dumbledore picks my half-brother…Christan? Why? Why?_ Draco was observing Hermione's horrid face._ Does Mia know this Professor?_

The girls were so fantasized by his face. He has these ocean blue eyes, a slender nose and his lips were oh-so delicious. Indeed, he was very handsome.

"Class, meet your new Potions class Professor…Professor Dumbledore." The class was still silent. Draco raised his hand again and then he stood up. "Professor, not to interfere or anything, but is he your son?"

Professor Dumbledore (the old one) chuckles and pats his son's shoulders. "Of course, he is. Now, no more questions. I leave you all now with Professor Dumbledore her. Goodbye." With that, Professor Dumbledore (the old one) walks out if the classroom and the class in Potions begins for that day.

* * *

"Class dismissed." With that, the whole class begins to fill up at the exit. Seeing Draco was leaving, Hermione grabs his wrists. Draco jumped and turned around to see who grabbed him on the wrist. "Draco, are you mad at me?" Draco breaks her hold and begins to walk away. Hermione grabs her bag and starts to follow Draco out of the dungeon.

"Draco, did I do something wrong?" she said grabbing his arms. Draco stops still not looking at her. "What did I do wrong? Please, tell me." Draco gazes at her eyes. "From now on, don't talk to me. We can't be friends anymore."

Hermione backs away from him. "What do you mean by that?" Draco leans closer to her. "I thought you were the smartest girl in here. I guess, I'm wrong. Get out of my life, Mia." Tears start to fill up on her eyes. "Draco, don't tell me you will also leave me…"

"Mia, I don't deserve to be your friend. I'm the reason you two broke up. I'm guilty about it."

"How did you know we broke up?"

"Simple. Because I can see it in your eyes."

"Draco, we broke up because we wanted to. I realize just a few hours ago that Seamus gave me the freedom that I wanted. He can see I'm not happy with him. He can see that I'm falling in love with a friend. Yes, you're one of the reasons we broke up. But the main reason why we broke up is I can't stand him judging me. He doesn't trust nor believes in me anymore like I used to see in him. It's not working anymore. You don't have to be guilty. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. But, why did he say you're falling in love with a friend?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He said I have these feelings for a friend. But, if he can see it…why can't I see it?"

"Mia, maybe your just ignoring it."

Hermione shakes his head no. "I can assure you he's just a friend for me."

"Is it Harry?"

"No. It's not Harry," she stops and looks at his pale ash grey orbs. ", He's a friend of mine. More _specia_l than Harry." Hermione smiles at him and nods. "Yes, more _special_ than Harry…"

**A/N With their sudden separation...can Hermione move on? Is it possible that Hermione can fall in love with Draco? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Reawakening of a Lost Friendship

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**blondejenny - sorry if I don't know what PMS means...I'm just new here...again...sorry...but...hey...thanks! and thanks to you I learned a new word here!oh...thank you for the review!**

**Riley Malfoy - Ron died because of the curses that was cast upon him...but, if you're willing to wait...I have another secret about him...thanks!thanks!thanks!**

**simpleness - ah! thank you for saying that...I'm really flattered! I'm waiting for you to post a story...are you going to? just tell me...ok? what's TTFN? thanks!**

**the gryffindor drummer - ah! i miss you plus your reviews to me! i thought i won't be able to read your reviews to me anymore...but I was wrong...thanks! about your question...maybe?hahaha...I can't tell you my answer...it will be just a surprise...ok?thanks!**

**A/N I'll be posting the continuation of this on Saturday because I cant write tomorrow because I've got two quizzes...one in Botany Lab and English 101! Argh...I hate college life...sorry...but I will make sure I will post 2 chapters on Saturday...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Reawakening of a Lost Frienship

Hermione sips water from the glass. She was nervously waiting at the Villiago Italiano, a new restaurant at Hogsmeade, for Seamus. She realized counting the days from her fingers that it's been a week now since they broke up. And since then, there's no confrontation that's been done…until now.

She looks around the restaurant, searching for a particular dark-haired guy. She then weakly smiled as she saw Seamus. Even though, they broke up Seamus still has a special part in her heart. She waved to him to catch his attention. Seamus saw her and walks towards their table.

"Hi." he said casually, sitting in front of her.

"Hi."

"So," he said unfolding the napkin to put in his lap ", how are you?" Hermione lowers her head and said, "I'm fine." Seamus holds her hands. "Mia, I want to be frank with you so I'm saying this…let's be friends."

"Yeah, sure. I've been thinking about it, too." Seamus took his hands away and smiled. "I'm glad you agree. So, how are you and Draco?" Hermione breathe, a kind of breathe that says 'I'm bored about this topic'. "Seamus, how many times did I tell you…I don't have feelings for him."

"Mia, you're ignoring it again…" Hermione leans over to him. "What IT?" Seamus leans on his chair and folds his arms in front of his chest. "FEELINGS. Your feelings for him. Just don't deny it."

"Ok. Yes, he's very special to me. But, I can't describe the feeling I'm feeling towards him is love. I'm not sure. I know it's not love but I can't describe it what it is at the same time. I'm now confused, Seamus. You're making things worst for me. Don't force me to love him. Because the more you're forcing me, the more it won't happen. I know Draco has no feelings for me. I'm sure of it."

Seamus disagrees. "It's not what I see in his eyes." Hermione gave up. "What's with 'I see in his eyes'? You're getting weird again." she said asking and at the same time mimicking his last statement to her. "Mia, believe me. Draco has feelings for you, any man can see it."

"Impossible. He still loves his ex-girlfriend."

"Its fading…" he said simply. "What do you mean fading?"

"You don't get me. Yes, he still loves his ex-girlfriend but it's fading because he's falling in love with someone else. Draco is a type of person that isn't very patient when it comes to these things." Hermione sips again from her glass. _I can't believe he's saying these things to me…_ "Seamus, how can you be sure? How did you know all of these things that you're saying to me are true?" Seamus holds her hands. "Mia, just believe in me. I know it will happen. I can't say it to you right now. But, please…trust in me." Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, you can't say IT to me?"

"Mia, I have something that isn't normal.In fact, I'm not evennormal.I would explain it to you…maybe…a week from now…but…right now…its very dangerous…to reveal it. Harry knows I'm saying the truth. If you still don't believe me, go to Harry. Maybe, he can explain it to you. Please, understand me. I'm really sorry if I'm making things hard for you."

Hermione felt guilty as she hears Seamus' last sentence. She brushed her hands to his. "No, its ok. I understand. I'll wait for your explanation. I'm sorry also if I said some harsh words to you."

Seamus smiled and lets go of her hands. He pick up the menu and as if nothing has changed said, "Can we order now?" Hermione nodded and Seamus calls the waiter for their orders.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione was now back at Hogwarts…on the Head's common room…waiting for Ginny to arrive.

She was now on her three hundred sixty-six page of her book when there was a knock on the door. She puts down the book on the coffee table. "COME IN!." she shouted. The door opened and then it closed with a loud bang. Hearing the footsteps she turned around to see Ginny behind her.

Ginny opened her arms and Hermione accepted it. "I miss you so much, Mia." she said whispering to Hermione's ears. Hermione detached herself from Ginny. "Me, too." She then sat down. Ginny followed her and sat down beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry for the harsh comments I'm giving you in the past. I'm really so---" Hermione cuts Ginny's lamenting towards her. "Gin, it's over. It's ok. I'm glad we're back together again. I miss you, _best friend_." Hearing the words _best friend_ made Ginny's eyes all teary. "Best friend? So, it means…you still accept me again to be your best friend?"

Hermione begins to cry. "Of course. No matter what, you still will be my one and only best friend." Ginny brings her hands towards Hermione's cheek and starts to wipe the tears that have been falling down. "Don't cry. Everything's alright." Hermione chuckles. "These are tears of joy. Don't mind it. I'm just happy for us."

Still wiping Hermione's tears, Ginny said, "Hey, stop crying. Don't cry." Hermione pulls away Ginny's hands to her face and wipes the last tears from her cheeks. "Ok, I'm not crying anymore. So, how's my beastie?" Ginny lowers her head and then she blushed. Hermione opens her mouth and then she covers it. "No way. NO WAY!" Ginny lifts up her head and smiled. "Yes. I'm in love, right now."

Hermione became excited. She then hugs Ginny. "Oh my gosh! My beastie has a boyfriend! I'm so proud of you! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

"uhh…thanks…" Ginny said, nervously not expecting her beastie's reaction about James. Hermione separates herself from Ginny. "So, who's the guy? What's his name? Where did you meet him? Is he a catch? What year? What house?" Ginny giggles at all her beastie's questions about James. "I won't tell."

"Oh…come on! Tell me! Spill!" Hermione said, poking Ginny's shoulders. "Ouch!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Ginny relieving her shoulders said, "Its ok. Well…he's in Ravenclaw, seventh year, has dead-black hair, blue eyes, a bony nose, pinkish lips and he's about six flat or six one. He's name is James Palms." Hermione's eyes widen when she hears James Palms. "James Palms? You mean, your boyfriend is James Palms? The Prefect of Ravenclaw? As in, James?"

"Yes! As in James Palms of Ravenclaw. Why? Is there something wrong?" Hermione smiled brightly. "No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that, I know him. He's a friend of mine. Good choice, beastie. He's a great guy." Ginny grins. "I know. I got a good one. So, beastie, I heard about the 'break-up'…is it true?"

Hermione immediately drops her head. "Yes, it's true. Where and when did you knew it?" Ginny brings her hands towards Hermione's to comfort her. "I'm sorry. It's in the school newspaper. Everyone's talking about it." Hermione lifts up her head in shock and horror. "WHAT!" She then stands up and begins pacing around the room. "It can't be. When did the newspaper came out?"

_Ginny you're so dumb…why did you have to tell it to her…_ "Just yesterday. It's in the column of some girl named Jan Michel. I'm sorry if I told you." Hermione turns to her. "No, its ok. I'm glad you said that. I hate these issues they're firing me."

"Beastie, you can't help it. You're the IT girl of Hogwarts. Of course, they're going to write something about you. You have to get used to it." Hermione looks away from Ginny and shakes her head no. "I'm already used to it. It's just that this time it's beyond the line. It's my private life they're writing and gossiping about. I have to do something about those gossip writers…"

"You can't…" Hermione turns to her. "What do you mean I can't?"

"Beastie, you can't fight them. You don't have any choice. You have to deal with it. The more you disagree on what they're writing the more they're going to write bad stuffs about you. So if I were you, I will befriend them." Hermione laughs sarcastically. "Befriend them? NO WAY! I can file a lawsuit against them."

"Mia, we're in the wizarding world not the muggle world. Ok, let's say you file a lawsuit against them. Where would you file it?" Hermione thinks a bit. "You're right. So, if I can't file a lawsuit against them…what will I do?" Ginny stands up, walks towards Hermione and puts her hands to her shoulders. "Simple, just befriend them. In that way, they won't be able to force to write bad stuffs about you. All they were going to write about are good things about you. Get my point?"

Hermione's head go up and down. Ginny smiled. "I know you would. Anyway, I have to go. James said we have to meet up at the library for our projects and homework. I'm sorry if I have to go."

"No, its ok. You go, meet with James. Thanks, beastie." she said hugging Ginny. Ginny hugs her in return. "Your welcome, beastie. Thank you, also. I miss you." Hermione pulls away. "Same here."

Ginny begins to walk towards the door. "Bye! Take care!"

"Bye! You, too!"

**A/N With what had Seamus was saying to her...will Hermione believe him? Is it possible that what he was saying is true? You will find out…on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Head's Meeting

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Ok...now I'm back...our long quiz in Eng 101 A...is ok...our long quiz in Botany Lab. was cancelled...because our Professor isnt ready to give a quiz...hehehe...**

**Shout-outs!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - thanks! you know what I mean about it! yeah...I'm glad they're buddies again...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Head's Meeting

Hermione just finished her breakfast at the Great Hall and was now heading to her first class for the day. She was brightly smiling at this day. It's already the last week of October and she felt oh-so happy. She was confused as to why but she can feel something will happen. She was thinking about her and Seamus' conversation yesterday…_I know I can feel it…Seamus is some how kinda right on what he had said…but…some part of it…I just cant agree to take…Am I right or wrong? Am I falling for him? I can't take out of my mind that question…I'm so confused…I have to--- _Her thoughts were cut when she step on a slippery marble floor when she turned right…expecting the next thing to happen…which is…she falls butt first on the floor with a thud…

"AW!"

"Mia?"

Hermione looks up to see Draco. "D---Dra---co…" she said stuttering his name. Draco reached out his hands to help her. "Are you ok?" She accepted it and Draco was about to pull her from the floor when she grab so much of his weight that they both fall from the floor. "Aw!" she said screaming in pain again. She can't imagine Draco being so heavy because he was on top of her. She was about to push him away from her when she caught sight of his eyes. Their eyes were now on contact with each other.

It was full of emotions. His eyes were telling something to her but she can't figure out the message. And without expecting it, Draco leans in and kissed her. Draco deepens the kiss motioning to her to relax and just lie down on the marble floor. Hermione did what he was motioning to her and lies down. He kissed her upper lips asking for permission to enter but Hermione pushed him so hard that he stumble beside her.

Hermione crawls to the nearest wall, forms to a ball and begins to sob. "Mia, I'm---" Hermione raises her hands to stop what he was about say. She looked at him. "Don't say sorry. I should be the one to say that." she said, disappointed at herself. "I have to go." She begins to stand up and walks away from him.

"Mia! Mia! Mia!" Seeing Hermione won't stop walking, he called her once again. "Mia!" It was too late; Hermione was so far to hear him. _Why did she stop?_

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Ginny puts down her clothes, tightens the towel around her body and slowly walks towards the door. She opens it and saw Harry standing in front of her. "What do you want, Harry?"

"I---I---just need to t---talk to yo---u…"

"Wait for a minute…" She closed the door and heads towards her closet. She removed the towel, exposing her sexy naked figure and grabs a large t-shirt fit for her petite body. She walks in front of her door and opened it again. "Come in…"

Harry enters the room. Ginny sat on her bed. Harry followed her and sat beside her. "Is it true?" Ginny knit her brow. "What?"

"It's in the school newspaper. The one where you're dating a Ravenclaw Prefect."

"Oh…that…" she said surprised Harry knew it. "So, is it true?" Ginny nods. "Yes, but we're not dating anymore because we're now officially together." Harry lends out his hands to her. "Congratulations." Ginny beams at him. "Thanks."

"Listen, Ginny…I'm sorry for all of the things I've done to you. I really am." Ginny messes up his already messed-up hair. "Hey, I forgive you. Just promise me one thing, Harry."

"What is it?"

"If a girl falls in love with you and I'm sure you wouldn't know it…just don't leave her behind. Treasure her because she might be the one who you're going to spend your whole life with. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. You have to go now, because I have a class to attend." She said guiding Harry to the door. Harry bid farewell and Ginny proceeds on what she was supposed to do.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me why isn't she here?" Professor Dumbledore asks Draco. They were now at the Phoenix Room waiting for Hermione for their Head meeting. Draco shrugged. "I have no idea, Professor."

"Well," Professor Dumbledore looks at his watch ", it's already six in the evening. We're waiting for her for an hour and a half now. I think we should start with the meeting." Draco nods in agreement. "Ok. This meeting is about the parties. And---"

"Professor, can I ask a question?" Draco said, cutting Professor Dumbledore. "No, you can't. Questions will be answered at the end of my speech." Draco lowers his head and obeys. "Now, it's all about parties this year. There will be a party next Saturday which is the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Then, on December twenty-three there would be a Christmas Prom Ball," he stop when he sees that Draco isn't writing anything ", Draco…write what I'm saying. You can't just digest it with your memory."

Draco groans. He pulls a pad and a quill from his bag and starts to jot down the informations Professor Dumbledore was giving to him. "On February fourteen, there would be a Valentines Couples Ball. On March thirty, there would be a Farewell Seventies Party. Lastly, on April five there would be a Graduation Ball for the Seventh years graduating this year."

"The Holiday Break would be on December twenty-four and it will end on January six. Any questions?"

Draco finished what he was writing and turns to Professor Dumbledore. "Who would be in charge of the rules and stuffs like that?" Professor Dumbledore leans in to his comfy chair. "The two of you. I'm just giving the date and the title of the parties."

"How would we inform the students?"

"Just post kinda like a brochure on the bulletin boards around Hogwarts for the coming Halloween Masquerade Ball. I trust you two on this so make sure it would be an awesome Halloween Ball, ok?"

Draco bows down. "I assure you it would be a blast."

"Good. Now, you can go. Just inform Ms. Granger about our meetings and say to her I won't tolerate her being absent when we're going to have another meeting."

Draco stands up. "Yes, sir. Goodbye. See you at the Great Hall for dinner."

"You too. Farewell."

* * *

Hermione was now at the Great Hall, eating her dinner with boredom. "Mia, are you ok?" Seamus asks. "Yes…" she said not looking at Seamus. "Ok." Hermione had enough of it and pushed her plate aside. She puts down her face on the table, leaving Seamus, Harry and Ginny surprised.

She begins to bang her face on the table. She repeats it several times when someone taps her on the shoulder. She looks up and saw Draco holding a paper to her. She picks it up and reads it.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"We have to organize it. Professor Dumbledore insists it. Just knock on my door if you have any ideas."

Hermione rolls her eyes to him. "Ok, whatever you say." Draco was about to leave when he almost forgot something. "Oh, and Mia…next time, don't be absent. Professor Dumbledore hates it, especially on Head meetings."

Hearing Hermione's harsh attitude towards Draco, Seamus leans in to Harry and whispers, "I think there's a possibility…what I'm seeing…wont happen…" Harry sadly nods.

**A/N With what happened to them...will Hermione and Draco be back like before? What will happen to the parties? You will find out...on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Shopping at Hogsmeade

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**musicalbbalgal - thanks for loving it!i hope you would enjoy the rest of my chapters...that i will post in the future...**

**matches9524 - thanks!i love your fic...i love the symbol thing...yes...it has so many errors on the first chap. but if you read the following chapters after the chap.1...you would realize i have minimum errors than the first chap...bcoz i'm just starting at that time...hope you could understand...**

**lilpuppy3 - thanks! i hope you will check my following chapters after this one...**

**the gryffindor drummer - thanks!again...you know what i mean...i cant understand you...what do you mean about your question on your recent review?...please...clarify it so that i could answer you...**

**I LOVE QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS OR RECOMMENDATIONS...JUST POST IT ON YOUR REVIEW ON MY STORY...I WOULD LOOK FORWARD TO IT!FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYTHING!OK?DON'T BE SHY!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Shopping at Hogsmeade

Ginny was briskly walking at one of the corridors when she stops to look at one of the bulletin boards. She looked at the bright neon orange posted on it. It says…

What: Halloween Masquerade Ball

When: November 2, 2004 (Saturday)

Where: The Great Hall

Time: 7:00 p.m. – 1:00 a.m. (the entrance door will open at exactly 6:00 p.m.)

What to Wear: Any gown or suit as long as your outfit will be in consort with a mask

-for any questions, just ask your house prefects or the Head's

"Cool…" she excitedly said. "I have to ask Mia to go to Hogsmeade today." With that she quickly runs to Hermione's.

* * *

As soon as Hermione finished all of the papers that will be posted on the bulletin boards, she saw Draco heading to go outside. "Draco!" Draco standstill as he heard Hermione called his name. He goes to her. "What?"

"I need you to help me post this announcement to the bulletin boards around Hogwarts." Draco looks at four piles of paper, all different colors. There was maroon, green, light blue and yellow…all neon. "I will distribute the maroons for Gryffindor and yellow for the Hufflepuff. You will distribute the green ones for your house and the light blue ones for the Ravenclaw. Any questions?"

"I'm just curious, why is it all neon?" Hermione rolls her eyes for Draco's stupidity.

"Neon ones can easily attract the attention of our fellow students. So that they can be easily informed, because we have only a day to inform them all. I never thought Professor Dumbledore can be so dumb to inform us just last Monday about this party. Any more? I mean, do you have any more question?"

"Why did you stop?" Hermione immediately picks up the maroon and yellow papers, ignoring his question. _I knew he would ask that…_ She stands up and begins to walk towards the door but Draco instantly got hold of her hands. She turned to him and said, "Mr. Malfoy, your question is already out of bound to our former discussion. So if I were you, grab those papers and do what you are in charge with."

Draco lets go of her hands and did what Hermione told him to do. They both left their dorm together but outside of it they both walk in separate directions.

* * *

"Mia!" Ginny knocks on Hermione's bedroom door and calls out her name. "Mia!" The door opened and she saw Hermione. "Mia!" Ginny engaged her best friend to a tight hug. "Gin, why are you here? And, how did you enter?" she doubly said.

"Mia, don't you remember," she separates herself from her beastie. ", You gave me the password. I'm here because we have to go shopping! Immediately! I can't believe we only have two days to prepare for this wonderful occasion."

Hermione puts her hands to the pockets of her jeans. "I'm not sure, Gin. I have so many things to do. We're still arranging the Great Hall for the party and stuffs like that." Ginny folds her arms to her chest. "You're such a kill joy. Mia, Professor Dumbledore insisted that we should prepare that's why we have no classes today and tomorrow. Come on, we have to look stunning! Please? Let's go?"

"Ok, fine. Just wait up here and I'll go change." Hermione was about to close the door when Ginny pushed it. "No, there's no time to change. Come on." She pulls Hermione out of her room before Hermione could protest.

* * *

Seamus and Harry saw Draco at one of the bulletin boards of Ravenclaw, still posting the announcement. They approached him. "Draco, would you like to join us? We're going to Hogsmeade for the Ball." Seamus said.

Still posting, he said, "Nah, you two go ahead. I have so many things to do. After I finished with this, I have to rush to the Great Hall for some arrangements for the Ball. I'm sorry, guys."

Harry snatches the papers from Draco. "Hey, give it back!" Draco said reaching to get hold of the papers. Harry, taller than Draco, raised the papers so that Draco can't reach it. "No, your posting is enough. Almost all of the students in Hogwarts know about the Ball already. Now, you have to go with us. You have to look good for Her--- Never mind."

"Ok. But, what will I say to Professor Dumbledore if he looks for me?" Harry shakes his head. "Don't mind him. Now, let's go." They were about to leave when Draco almost forgot the papers. "Wait! How about the papers?"

Harry pulls Draco towards him. "Leave it behind. Now, let's go. We don't have any more time." Draco frowned. "But, it's only ten in the morning…"

"Draco, if you want to look good…you have to have three days to prepare. We're lucky we have today and tomorrow. Now, come on." With that, Harry and Seamus drag Draco out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny was filing her nails at the Cueśhe, a couture shop in Hogsmeade, waiting for Hermione to come out of the dressing room. Bored with the filing, Ginny decides to look around her. She was trap with ten huge shopping bags at her feet. _This isn't enough…I'm not satisfied with this… _

At last, Hermione appears in front of her. Ginny looks at her with disgust. "That's plainly awful!" Hermione looks down at the dress she was wearing. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Ginny brings her hands to her forehead. She feels she's having a headache. It's the tenth dress Hermione has tried on and Ginny was losing hope.

"I can't handle this…JAMES!" she called the couturier. A man with a bald head and bushy mustache on his upper lips came rushing towards them. "What can I do for you Ms. Weasley?"

"Do you have any more decent gowns? Better than this one?" she said pointing at what Hermione's wearing. "Oh, definitely Ma'am. There's this one that has just came in. Do you want me to get it?"

Ginny was about to answer him when her eyes was fixed on a certain gown on one of the most expensive racks on the store. "Wait…can you pick that one." She said pointing to a certain gown.

James bows down to her and walks towards the rack. He picks up the dress and hands it to Ginny. "Try this. I think this is the one." she said handing the dress to Hermione. Hermione nods and walks back again to the dressing room.

Seeing her beastie gone, she said to James, "I don't know why she's acting weird these past few days. I know there's something going on with her mind right now." James, being a couturier, just nods in agreement.

Holding her necklace, Ginny instantly adds, "I think she needs to get laid…"

* * *

Seamus and Harry were waiting in boredom for Draco to come out at the dressing room. There were in Cueśho, the counter-part of Cueśhe. Cueśhe and Cueśho are the two finest couture shops in Hogsmeade. If you were seen here…there's only one thing people would think of you. You're rich and famous.

"Seamus, do we have everything?" Seamus looks around them, checking every shopping bag. "I don't know." Harry frowned. "What do you mean, you don't know? Wait…do we have our shoes?"

"Yes."

"How about, our jewelry?"

"Yes."

"What about the masks?"

"We have!"

"The vanity kit?"

"Yup, we have it."

"The suits?"

"We have. The only thing that's left is the suit for Draco." Harry nods. "Ok. All we have to do is wait for Draco to come up behind those curtains."

Finally, after five minutes, Draco opens the curtains and walks towards them. His entrance left Seamus and Harry with stun expression on their faces. "So, what do you think?" Draco nervously asked them.

Seamus stands up and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm not gay or anything but Draco you look…HOT!" Harry stands up also and moves his head up and down. "Yeah, man. You are one HOT FUCKING SLYTHERIN!"

They motion to Draco to get change and to the couturier that they will get the suit Draco just wear. They paid it and left the shop, satisfied with what they accomplish that day.

* * *

Ginny was just looking at her beautiful hands when she heard the curtains open. She looks up and saw Hermione on the gown that she picked just a moment ago. Her jaw dropped. Hermione looks so much like an ANGEL. _She's so perfect…_

"Perfect…" she muttered under her breath. "What did you say, Gin?" Ginny brings her hands to her mouth and begins to cry. Hermione became confused as to why Ginny was crying. "Gin, why are you crying?" she said walking towards Ginny and putting her hands to Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny shakes her head. "There's nothing wrong…Hermione…you look beautiful…and so…perfect…" Hermione blushed on her beastie's comment. "Thanks, beastie. So, are we just going to stand here and cry or we're going to get this and prepare for the Ball?"

Ginny wipes away her tears and smiled at her beastie. "Let's go, rock the Ball!" Hermione giggles. "That's my girl!"

"Wait, do we have everything? 'Coz I think this isn't enough." Ginny said pointing at their shopping bags. "Gin, come on. That's enough. We have everything."

**A/N With what's happening to their friendship...will Draco be able to say sorry to Hermione before the Ball? And, what will happen to the Halloween Masquerade Ball? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Cupid and Halloween Masquerade Ball 1

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - hey!you're so fast!the last chapter that I updated here...within minutes...I received a review from you!hahaha...anyways...thanks!**

**blondejenny - yes...I will always remember...Draco is OH-SO-HOT!hahaha...thanks!**

**musicalbbalgal - thanks for LOVING it!I love that word...hahaha...**

**lala - yes...I know I'm slow when it comes to their relationship...I'm sorry...I'm just improving my story...the best way I can...I promise you its not only a kiss...Draco and Hermione would be sharing on my chapters in the future...thanks!**

**Sk8eRgIrL1990 - thanks, cassi!ttyl too!hahaha...**

**Yomiko Clone - thanks, Meg! I will...**

**A/N ok...this is the part one of the Hallloween MAsquerade Ball...its supposed to be a long chapter...but...I changed my mind...I'm dividing it to two parts...this is the one and the other one is in progress...ok?so just be patient for the second one...**

* * *

Chapter 21: Cupid and Halloween Masquerade Ball Prt. 1

"Hey, Mia, can we talk?" Draco approached Hermione at the Great Hall. Draco, Hermione and some volunteers were the only ones in the Great Hall, preparing for the Ball for tonight. Hermione, who was very busy arranging the banner, just ignore him. "You move it upward." she said ordering one of the volunteers.

Draco taps her in the shoulder. "Mia, can we just talk?" Hermione, who had enough, looks at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry we can't. As one of the Heads, I'm responsible for this Ball. You can talk to me when I'm already available."

Draco shakes his head in protest. "No. I have waited for days. Why are you being civil to me? You're addressing me like you don't know me. What did I do wrong?" Hermione puts down the clipboard she was holding. "Are you daft or just playing foolish? If you can't wait, then I can say to you as early as now, we don't have anything to talk about. You have to wait, Mr. Malfoy, to get what you want from me. Excuse me; I have so many things to finish."

With that, she turned and walked away from him. "VOLUNTEERS! FINISH ALL OF YOUR WORK BEFORE LUNCHTIME!" she shouted…walking towards the exit of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, what's happening between the two of you?" Hermione who was just looking at space for about ten minutes now, looks up at him…dumb-founded. "Excuse me, Sir?" 

"I said what's happening between the two of you?" Professor Dumbledore asked her with irritation in his voice. "The two of us? Who?" Professor Dumbledore sighed. "With Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger…" Hermione gulped. "What do you mean? We're ok…"

"It's very obvious, Ms. Granger. These past few days, its either Mr. Malfoy attends my Head's meeting…alone or vice versa. There's something between the two of you. Tell me, Mia…as your second father…what's the problem?"

Hermione was shock when Professor Dumbledore talks to her like that. _This is getting creepy…wait…am I going to tell him? Yes…he can be trusted but…this is my personal life…I don't want him interfering with it…_

Hermione smiled brightly. "No, there's nothing happening between us. Its just that I've been busy and so was he." Professor Dumbledore leans in to her. "Mia, you can't fool me. You're thinking, you don't want me to interfere in your life. It won't happen, I assure you. I know there's something wrong. I know you're also confused. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll accept your decision freely. Remember, I'm here to help you."

"There's only one thing, I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. She's too shy to ask it. She's always afraid to ask help, ever since she's a child. She knew she have to ask this, so that she can face Draco again.

"How would you know you're ready for amity again?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her question. "The answer to your question is very austere. Mia…you'll just have to listen to your heart…"

* * *

Hermione runs in the direction of Seamus. Seamus, who was sitting on one of the benches outside Hogwarts, looked very calm. She came and sat behind him. The sun was brightly showing in the sky. They were not affected by it for their bench is under a large maple tree. 

"Sorry, I'm late. Why did you call me?" Still looking straight ahead, Seamus said, "Do you remember what we talked about last time?" Hermione nods slightly not sure where it will lead to. "Here, look at this." He gave Hermione a card. She turned it around and saw a picture.

There in the card was a baby angel. It's seated at a fluffy cloud. It has curly brown hair and wears a piece of cloth to hide his private part. It has also black wings at the back and was carrying a golden bow and arrow. The most interesting about this card is the angel is blindfolded. She raised it up. "What is this?"

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"Its Cupid." she said, sure about her answer. "Yes, that's Cupid. But, do you know what he does?" Hermione chuckles. "He shots hearts so that people could fall in love with each other. It's a legend. Why?"

"Would you believe in me, if I say to you, I'm Cupid?' Hermione burst out laughing. "Mia, I'm serious. I'm Cupid." Hermione can't believe what she was hearing from Seamus. "Seamus, he's a legend. Cupid's story is folklore, a tale, a myth! That's impossible."

"Everything's possible in the wizarding world." Hermione stops laughing. "Yes, you're right but…it can't be…" Seamus stands up. "Do you want me to prove to you, I'm Cupid?"

"Sure…" Seamus closed his eyes and within seconds he burst an intense light. Hermione brings her hands to her face to protect it from the light. After several minutes, she puts down her hands and saw the most wonderful creature she had ever seen in her entire life. There standing in front of her, was the baby angel in the card.

"I told you, I'm Cupid." the baby angel said, with the little accent of a baby. Hermione smiled. "Seamus, you're so cute." The baby angel sat beside her, placing his bow and arrow beside him. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you just a moment ago." Seamus nods. "I understand. Harry didn't believe in me at the beginning."

"So, you mean, Harry knew this? He knew first? Why didn't you inform me?"

"I perceived his future first." Hermione frowned. "As in his future life?" Seamus disagrees. "No, his future in love. Mia, my specialty is in love. I perceived people's future in love. I can't tell it to them after what I perceived…had come true. Harry's had indeed came true."

"But, why are you telling all this to me?"

"Mia, I know what will happen to you in your love life. Its coming true but I can't tell you what I have perceived about you. In this stage, where it's starting to come true, I can reveal myself to you. But, I can't tell you right now what I had seen about you."

"But, why can't you tell me?"

"Mia, I've break so many rules in our family. As much as I wanted to, I can't. Until now, I can't even pay the consequences that my family has given to me for breaking all those rules."

"What are your punishments?"

"Living here on earth and being a human. At first, I can't take it. I'm not used to it because before I was the son of a powerful goddess and god and people served me twenty-four hours a day. But, I'm still their son. Also, one of my punishments here is I have to make one hundred-thousand people to fall in love with each other."

"One hundred-thousand? That's too much."

"No, it's the minimum. The maximum is fifty million people. Can you imagine that?" Hermione laughs. "No! What's the worst punishment?" Seamus lowers his head. "I can't fall in love with a mortal even though I'm also human."

Hermione stand up and was shocked. _It can't be…please, he doesn't mean that…_ "Why didn't you tell me?" Seamus stands up getting his golden bow and arrow. "I can't. I've ended what we have because I know what will happen."

"What?" Seamus walks three steps to his right. "I can't tell you, you wouldn't accept it."

"Tell me." Seamus turns around and looks at her in the eyes. "I have to die." Hearing that word…die…Hermione backs away from him and begins to sob. "No…No…No…"

"I broke the law and now I must face the consequences along with it. I have no choice. I'm sorry." Hermione breaks down and begins to cry. "No…No…No…"

"Mia, lets say I didn't fall in love with you. I'm still going to die because you're the last one in my one hundred-thousand lists. With those two situations, I will end up dying. I have to come home and I've waited so long for this. My mission here is almost over. Within one to two days, I'll be gone."

Hermione looks up at him with teary eyes. "Is there anything I could do to stop you from dying?" Seamus kneels down. "If you choose not to then I won't be dying. It's your choice."

"What do you mean?"

"If you love him then I will be going and if you don't I'll be still staying here but for a short time until you fall for him then I will end up dying also. We don't have any choice. Do you understand me?" Hermione nods. "But, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't go because I'm not yet ready to lose you…" Seamus transformed to his usual state and wipes her tears. "Of course…"

* * *

"Draco, wake up! It's already five. You have to get ready!" Harry roughly shakes Draco. Draco pushed him, still eyes closed. "Get out! Its over…I don't want to go." Harry puts his hands to his waist. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE HEADS! AND, F.Y.I., YOURE ALSO ONE OF THE ORGANIZERS OF THIS BALL! GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE UP, DRACO!" 

Draco sat up, still eyes closed. "Do I have to? Cant I just sleep and die all alone?" Harry rolls his eyes. Why is he saying these things? "Draco," he goes and sat beside him. ", do you have any problems? Maybe I can help." Draco opened his eyes and looks at him. "I think Mia hates me…"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"I think it's the kiss she was mad about."

"Wait…wait…you kissed Mia?" Draco moves his head up and down. "Why?"

"I don't know…" he said throwing a pillow to the floor. "You can't just kiss a girl without any reason, Draco." Draco brings his hands to his head, messing it up. "I know! I'm just confused, why I did that."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yes, she's being civil to me. She's not like that. She's calling me, Mr. Malfoy like we have some business negotiation going on. She said I have to wait before we could talk. AH! What will I do?"

"Wait for her to approach you. Just wait, ok?"

Draco nods. "Ok. Now, lets go get you ready." They both stand up and go over to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her vanity table, just looking at herself. She was wearing a towel and her hair was all wet. She brings her hands to her chin and sighed_. I don't know what to do with my life right now. I'm so confused…still confused…_

"Mia, why aren't you wearing the gown? It's already five." Ginny said walking near Hermione. She turned to look at her beastie. "I don't feel like going…" she stands up. "I'll just spend my night here." She was about to walk to her bed when Ginny brings her to a halt. "Mia, you can't. You have to attend the Ball. Why? What's the problem? You're not like this, especially if there's a party."

Hermione kneels down and begins to cry. "I don't know what to do. Gin, I can't think straight anymore. I hate this." Ginny kneels beside her. "Why? What's bothering you, Mia?" Hermione lies down on Ginny's lap. "I don't know if I'm in love with him or not…"

Ginny placed her hands to Hermione's forehead, soothing it. "Who?"

"Draco…" she said muttering. "WHAT? WHY? HOW?" Hermione looks at her and begins to cry harder. "I don't know. There's something about him that I can't resist. I don't want to be hurt again. I'm just protecting myself. I'm so confused. Tell me, am I in love with him or not."

"Mia, I can't. You're the only one who could answer that." Hermione sat up. "Then tell me how!"

"Just listen to what your heart is telling you…"

"I don't know what my heart is telling me, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Ginny hugs her. "Shh…don't cry. Everything's going to be ok. Shhh…" Hermione who was soothed by Ginny's words was now sobbing lightly. "It will just come…"

"Ok…"

Ginny removed herself to Hermione. "Just be happy for this night, not for me but for you. Can you do that?" Hermione nods. "Now, let's go and get you ready for this Ball."

**A/N With their confusion with each other...will Hermione and Draco see what they really feel for each other? What will happen to the Halloween Masquerade Ball? And, watch out for a special number...You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Halloween Masquerade Ball 2

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**Yomiko Clone - thanks, meg! of course, i will update...its just that this past few days...I'm so busy...**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - thanks! me, too...i love that seamus is cupid...its kinda cute!**

**lilpuppy3 - long time no see...wow!thanks!you think its the best? i never knew that!hahahaha...**

**simpleness - i'm afraid you wont be reading my story anymore...phew!thank you!cupid is cupid...seamus is immortal...but...i can assure you...he wont be gone...he'll be appearing seven to ten chapters from now...**

**A/N i know in this chapter you would really kill me...i knew it...its not very happy...i'm sorry...i'm just following my chapter schedule...i'm also sorry if its already late because i have so many long quizzes...this past few days...i'm glad it was over!college life is so hard! i was supposed to post this chapter two hours ago but...i'm so attached to k-zone(a magazine here)...that features the fourth film of hp...and the next book...which is the half-blood prince...sorry...cant get enough of that mag...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Halloween Masquerade Ball Prt. 2

"Mia, stay still!" Ginny said applying black mascara to Hermione's eyes. It's already six in the evening and they weren't finish dressing up. At last, Hermione's make up was finish. Ginny looked at her beastie through the mirror and was astounded.

Mia looks so magnificent. Her eyes wore eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara…all in black. Gemstones forming a little butterfly were located at the side of her right eye. Powder-shine blush-on on her cheeks and pink pussy lip gloss on her lips. Her hair was in a tight bun with a white rose tucked in the right corner.

It was simple but she looks so radiant. As the bushy bookworm before she now became a wonderful and elegant lady. She stood up and thanked her best friend. "Thank you so much, beastie."

"No problem. Can I look at you for another time?" Hermione nods and moves apart from Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione's gown. It was the perfect gown for this Ball. It's a black corset with red silk braided ribbons at the back that show off her cleavage and breast. Her skirt was connected to the corset and falls down to the floor, that covers up her glass high-heels with real diamonds on the straps. The skirt was also black but with red streaks at the end.

"There's only one thing missing…" She goes to the shopping bags they bought from Hogsmeade and picks a black rectangular box. She opened it and gave the content to Hermione. Hermione accepts it and then she puts it on her face. It was the mask they bought from a thrift shop in Hogsmeade. It was covered with red glitters and they thought it goes along with the gown, so they ended up buying it.

"Perfecto! Now, you go."

"But, how about you? You're not yet dress. It's already six-fifteen. Do you want me to help you get ready?" Ginny raised her hands to stop Hermione. "No, I'll be fine. I'll do it myself. You have to go now, Cinderella. Or else the clock will end!"

"Hey, I'm not Cinderella. I can party until midnight." Hermione said walking towards the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

* * *

Hermione was getting nervous. She was now at the backstage, the professors' dinning table was transformed into a huge stage for the band. It's already seven and people were starting to fill up the whole Great Hall. She looked at it, it was so beautiful. There were maroon, green, light blue and yellow silk tables representing each House at the sides. There were two cocktail counters beside the tables. The huge dance floor was made of varnished vermillion wood. The candles at the ceiling were each placed on a mini sorting hat.

From the ceiling she looked down then saw three figures entered the Great Hall. They wore all black suits. The only difference was they differ in color on their polo shirt underneath. The guys on the left and right wore silk viridian shirts. The guy on the left has glitter dark brown mask with gold sequins at the sides while the guy on the right has glitter navy blue mask with silver sequins around the eye hole and at the sides.

But, what caught Hermione's attention the most was the guy at the middle. His silk polo shirt was blood-scarlet. His mask is matched with his silk polo shirt with black little stars dotted in it and his black Italian shoes were so shiny.

She looked down and became sad. She realized something; the guy in the middle was Draco. Hermione puts away her thought about him and became nervous when she saw Professor Dumbledore walking to the middle of the stage to begin the ceremony while Draco walks towards the backstage on the other side.

"Attention, everyone!" The people in the Great Hall turned to him. "Thank you for coming here this evening. I'm happy to see you all. I just want to say, enjoy the night and let the Halloween Masquerade Ball begin!" The people clapped and cheered. "Now, for the first dance, let's give the floor to our Heads. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Kailyn Granger."

With that, they both walk, eyes on the crowd, to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore step backward to make sure Draco and Hermione see each other. He leans in to them. "You can now, face each other." Draco and Hermione looked at each other at the same time.

Hermione was calm. She was glad she saw Draco before this. But, there was something different. _He looked so…strikingly handsome._ While on the other hand, Draco was amazed. _Her eyes, her hair, her body…everything…was beautiful._ _She's like an angel that has came down from heaven. _

Draco step forward and gave her his hands. "Can I ask you to dance with me?" he said, smoothly. Hermione glides her shaking hands to his. Draco, still holding her hands, steps down the mini stairs of the stage and brings her to the dance floor.

He placed her right hand to his shoulders, his left hand to her waist and their remaining hands clasp together. He moved closer, looking down to her while she looked up to him.

Professor Dumbledore motions to the band to play a slow music. The two black singers started to sing. _I see the way he treats you, I feel the tears you cried, And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad, There's nothing I can do baby. _They started to slow dance. Once again, they're eyes meet. _Cause your lover is my best friend, and I guess that's where the story ends. So I've gotta try, to keep it inside. You will never be, never be mine but,_ They were both searching for answers through their eyes.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby. The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was by your side, you'll never know one lonely night. And if it was my arms you were running to, I'd give you love in these arms of mine. _"I'm sorry, Mia."_ If I was the one in your life._

The other students start to join them at the dance floor and begin to dance with their partners. "What are you talking about?" she said, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry about the kiss." _If I could have just one wish, I'd wish that you were mine,_

_I would hold you near, Kiss away those tears. I'd be so good to you baby. You're the one I want next to me, but I guess that's just not meant to be. He's there in your life, and he's sharing your nights, it'll never be, never be right. _"I know you still love Seamus. I'm sorry I did that. I'm a fool."

Hermione just looks down not answering him. _If I was the one who was loving you, baby. The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was by your side, You'll never know one lonely night And if it was my arms you were running to, I'd give you love in these arms of mine. If I was the one in your life. _Draco continues, "I'm sorry. Let's be like before, friends comforting and caring for each other."

_Yeah, baby. I wanna reach out and view beside me, Right here beside me, babe. Take you in my arms right now, Scream 'I love you' right out loud. Some day I pray that I'll find the strength, to turn to you and say. If I was the one who was loving you, baby. The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was by your side, You'll never know one lonely night And if it was my arms you were running to, I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

Hermione disconnect herself from Draco. _If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was by your side, You'll never know one lonely night (You'll never know one lonely night) I'd give you love in these arms of mine If I was the one in your life. If I was the one, if I was the one, in your life. _"I'm sorry, Draco." And with that, she left him again.

* * *

Harry was drinking his fourth glass of champagne when he heard someone talking behind him. "You look so lonely tonight, Mr. Potter." He turned around and saw Ginny. Harry accidentally drops and smashed the glass to the floor.

Ginny was wearing a dirty white off-shoulder corset with sleeves falling down to the wrist. The color of her skirt matched her corset with 'curtain' folds around it. She has the necklace with a pendant of a sleeping cat that James gave to her and her hair was in curls. She has pink eye shadow, blush and lip gloss. Her mask was in a glitter carnation pink with a full moon on the left side. "Wow." He mumbles.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" she said, not sure what she heard from him. "I can't believe it. You're so…beautiful and radiant tonight." Ginny slightly blushed. "Thanks. You, too." Harry scratches his head. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. So, where's your partner?"

"Sadly, I don't have."

"I'm sorry." Harry smiled. "its ok. Gin, would you…like…to…Never mind."

"Do I want to dance with you? Is that what you want to say?" Harry nervously nods. Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Harry. I have to look for James. Maybe, later. Is that ok with you?"

Harry sadly nods. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok, bye for now. I'll see you later!" Harry looks at her as she walks away from him. He then turned to the table, grabs another glass and gulps another champagne down.

* * *

Hermione came back to the Great Hall, a few minutes after she left Draco. She just needs air to breathe and think straight. She has to talk to him tonight so that they will be both cleared on this matter. She was about to sit down when she heard the echo of the microphone.

She looked at the stage and saw Draco holding a guitar. His suit that he was wearing just a moment ago was change into white cotton shirt rolled at his elbows, faded blue jeans and some graffiti Converse sneakers. Oh no…don't tell me…he's going to sing… Draco sat down at a stool. "This song is dedicated to a person. A person that is very close to my heart. You know who you are," he looked straight to Hermione's eyes. ", I'm sorry. How many times you want me to say it? I'm already sorry. I regret what I have done to you. I hope we could be friends again, like before. I'm feeling something about you and that's the truth. Through this song, I want to express what I wanted to say to you these past few days. But, being me…I'm just too shy to say it. So, just listen to this song and I hope you liked it. It's called 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney."

After tugging some strings, he started to sing.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll eases your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see the things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah.

The audience clapped. "Thank you." Draco bow down and goes to the backstage. After the song, Hermione's jaw dropped. She never knew Draco HAD a voice. It was soothing with a manly accent at every word. _The song was beautiful, Draco…_ She wants to say it but, cant. Instead she hides it at the back of her mind and sat down.

* * *

"You're so handsome, tonight." Ginny said to James while they were dancing. James leans in to her and kissed her. "You, too…my darling." She smiled and blushed. "I know. Of course, I have to be beautiful for you because you might leave me if I'm not."

James chuckles. "I would never leave you. You're the precious thing that ever happens to me." Ginny rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." she said sarcastically, not believing James. "So, you don't believe me?"

Ginny thinks a bit. "Kinda…" James was shocked. "I can't believe your saying these things, my darling." She kissed him on his upper lips. "Sorry, my darling. Can you forgive me?" she said with pleading eyes. "Of course."

He was about to kiss Ginny when Harry interrupted them. They both looked down, angry for interrupting them especially when they were about to kiss. "James, can I borrow Ginny for a dance?" Harry said. James nods at him. "Remember, Harry…I'm watching."

Harry smiled. "Yes, of course." James gave Ginny to Harry and left them. Harry and Ginny joined together on a slow dance. She looked at Harry, searching for him to open a conversation. "So, Ginny…how's life treating you?"

"Wonderful, Harry. I've never been so thankful. You?"

"Good."

"Only good?"

"Ah, never mind that. You look beautiful tonight, Ginny." Ginny smiled. "You said that before and now you're saying it again. But, anyways…thank you."

"Ginny, I just want to ask you something…"

"Ok, go ahead."

"Are you happy with James?" Ginny laughs. "Of course, I am. I'm thankful I have him in my life. I love him so much."

Suddenly, he said, "I have to go. Bye, Ginny. Goodnight." Ginny became confused. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just tired that's all. I'm going to bed. Bye."

"Ok, bye…" He left Ginny on the dance floor and exited the Great Hall.

On the way to the dorm, he stopped and leans in on a wall. He became sad, knowing the truth that he no longer has a chance with Ginny. Now, that he's starting to fall in love with her.

* * *

Hermione walks outside the Great Hall, the party just ended an hour ago and they were finished cleaning the whole Great Hall. she looked at the clock hanging on the wall, its was two already two in the morning. She was now tired from all the dancing that she enjoyed at the Ball.

She closed her eyes and brings her hands to her neck to soothe it while walking. "Mia…" She stops on her tracks and knew this moment would happen. "Yes, Draco?" she said, not turning around. "I know you won't forgive me. I just want to know, why did you stop?"

She turned around, walked over to him and then she looked at him. She tiptoed, leans into his ears and whispered, "I forgive you. But, we can't go back the way it was like before. I'm sorry. Whatever you're feeling for me, right now…end it. End it, Draco. As soon as possible because I can assure you I can't and would never love you back. I stopped because I have no feelings for you. I don't feel the same way as you do. I'm sorry and," she took a deep breath and then she let it out ", goodbye…"

With nothing more to say, she left him in the cold air of November, alone…with a broken heart. As she walks away from him, tears are now falling from her eyes. _Starting this day, I would no longer…talk to you or even look at you. You don't exist in my world. I'm so sorry, Draco. I don't have any choice. If you only knew, I feel the same way too. I'm in love with you but I can't say it because I'm so afraid. I'm sorry it has to be this way… _

**A/N The song where Draco and Hermione where dancing is "If I Was The One" by Ruff Endz**

**A/N With what she has done to Draco...will Hermione regret it? Will she be able to save Seamus? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. The Fall of an Angel

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**lilpuppy - sorry! thanks!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - hey! i copied you...i change my name...hahaha...just for a change...hahaha...thanks and sorry!**

**MisZHPLoVeR - my neew reviewer-slash-reader...thanks...i know...i can say...Mia's dumb on my last chapter...sorry!**

**gothicpagan - my another reviewer-slash-reader!lov****e the name!he sounds handsome?really?i never imagined it to be...hahaha...thanks and sorry!**

**A/N ok...youre confused as to why im saying sorryto you guys...but im just so guilty...this last week...first, there was the computer that shut down...last sunday...my dad removes the hard drive of our computer and the hard drive for me is very important coz one of it contains my documents and my STORY...he gave it to my cousin which live in another city...we have a back-up hard drive but it didnt work...so he texted my cousin to bring back our hard drive...unfortunately...my cousin would be back in another week...which is yesterday...saturday and today which is sunday...he gave it back yesterday...finally!having our computer...for me...broken down...i became depressed for a whole week...we have so many quizzes and stuffs like that...that i cant even take...everytime i have to study for a quiz the information i needed to take cant accept by my mind...so i ended up...being depressed and worried about my story...i was also depressed...coz i cant continue my posting anymore...that i decided last week...i will end it last monday...thanks...to my friends and francis...they say my heart is in my story and i shouldnt give up on it...not now...for i sacrificed so much for it that it became so close to my heart...im also sorry for not informing coz i feel like if i did inform you guys...i would all lose you...thinking all of you wouldnt read anymore my story****...i hope not...anyways...those days are over and now im back...ready to give you another chapter...i hope you would enjoy it...sarcastically speaking...why did i said that?coz this chapter is not very happy again...sorry...but i promise you 2 mor chapters and we're done on the sad chapters...thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Fall of an Angel

Flashback (early in the morning)

Hermione fluttered her eyes. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It's already six on a Monday morning. "Good evening." Hermione's eyes widen. She looked at the person sitting on her chair beside her bed. _Phew…it's only… _"Seamus!"

Seamus stands up and sat down at edge of her bed. She too sat up and leans in to her headboard. "Did you wait for me to wake up? How long are you sitting there?" Seamus leans to one of the post of the bed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to wake you up so I just sat there. I arrived here just a few minutes ago. Draco let me in."

Hearing Draco's name, she became silent. Remembering, all the things she said to him…yesterday. "So, why are you here?" she said, ignoring her thoughts about Draco. "I just wanted to see if you're ok."

"I'm ok." Seamus disagrees. "No, Mia…you're not." Hermione looks down. Seamus moves forward to her and hugged her. "Mia, why did you do that?"

"I…I…," she closed her eyes and cried on his shoulders ", I have no choice. That's the only way; I could get rid of him. I regretted it, Seamus. I'm so stupid for saying that to him." Seamus holds her back and he was soothing it. "Shh…don't cry. Its ok, Mia. Shh…" He detached himself from her and wiped her tears away. "When I said that to him, I thought I was brave. But, as I have done something that brave…at the end, I just only wish I wasn't that brave in the first place."

"Don't cry, Mia. You'll get through this. I know, you will. Please, don't cry." Hermione wipes off her last tears. "Thanks."

"No problem," he kissed her on the cheek and then he stand up. ", I'm sorry, Mia. I have to go. I have to fly to New York for a family meeting."

"Oh, ok…" she sadly said, not wanting him to go away from her. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I promise you…I'll be back." He then kissed her on the cheek again and walks over to the door. For the last time, she looked at Mia and smiled. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. _There's something in his words…I didn't like…_ "Goodbye, Seamus…" Finally, he opened the door and left.

End of Flashback

* * *

Thinking about their conversation, Hermione was crying again. She was now at the Hospital Wing after she was found by Draco lying on the floor…unconscious. She fainted because of what Professor Dumbledore had said to her about Seamus…

* * *

Flashback (early in the evening)

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. She was called by him and was now waiting for him. At last, Professor Dumbledore came in and sat down. He was looking rather pale. "Professor, is there something wrong?"

"After dinner, I was given a letter. It's from an airline. Telling me their condolence, the plane that Seamus was in…crashed. He arrived in the hospital, dead on arrival." Upon hearing this, tears are now filling up her eyes. "Why did it crashed?"

"The plane's way to New York was interrupted by a storm. The pilot can't handle it and it was nighttime. As a result, the plane crashed on an island. They say no one survived. They will pay for the expenses for Seamus' burial and everything. His body will arrive here on Tuesday morning and the burial will be on Wednesday." Professor Dumbledore pulls a letter from one of his desk drawers. She gave it to Hermione. She accepted it. "That letter was found by Harry on Seamus' study table. We assume it was written before he left. It was addressed to you."

Hermione stands up. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore…I just need air to breathe. I have to go." She left him and starting outside of his office she run. She just ran, escaping from all of it. She ran crying, hoping it was just a dream. Hoping it was all a lie, that Seamus will be back.

Then she stopped, kneels down…panting so hard and crying. She closed her eyes and with that…she fainted. Seeing what happened to Hermione, Draco came rushing to her.

End of Flashback

* * *

She looked at Draco, who was sleeping on the chair to her left. She saw the letter on the bedside table. She grabbed it and with shaking hands, she opened it. It says…

Dear Mia,

I know this day would come. I'm sorry…I have to leave you. I guess you're asking why I die when you left Draco. Mia, in life…you can stop you're mind but you can't stop your heart. Even though, you're pretending to ignore him…it was all obvious. You're in love with Draco. I know you're just stopping your feelings so that I can live.

That's wrong, Mia. I know you cared about me. But, we can never stop love not even destiny. You can't trick your heart… Hermione puts her hands to her mouth and starts to cry. I knew when you rejected Draco, your doing it for me to live. Mia, the moment you said it…I knew I would die. For I realized, at that moment…you have fallen in love with him. I know you're going to cry…don't. Please, for me. I don't want to see you in agony. I wanted you to be happy. Be happy on what life has to offer you.

You're such a wonderful and talented lady. You're stronger than before. I know you can handle this. Again, I'm sorry. I would never forget you and the rest of the gang. Thank you so much for all that you've done to my life. Thank you for loving me not just a friend but also as a partner in your love life. I'm always here and will always love you…

Yours truly,

Seamus

She folds the paper, that's when Draco wakes up. He sat up and was just looking at Hermione's actions. She puts it on the bedside table, quickly jumps off the bed and ran outside…again. Seeing her ran away, Draco followed her.

It was raining outside with some thunderstorms. She ran to the left side of the Hospital Wing and outside to the nearest field. She stopped, and cried. Her tears weren't that visible for it was hidden on the falling rain. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THIS? WHY DID YOU LEFT ME? YOU SAID YOU'LL BE HERE…ALWAYS. BUT, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!" she said screaming into the heavens above her. She was all wet and she didn't care.

"I'VE SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU ENDED UP…DYING! YOU LIE TO ME, SEAMUS! I WANTED TO SAVE YOU BECAUSE I CARED! I SAID I'M NOT YET READY TO LOSE YOU…YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! SEAMUS, I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! SEAMUS, PLEASE…COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Draco runs over to her and holds her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she said pushing him as hard as she can. Draco moves over to her and hugs her again. "Mia, stop this. It's ok. Don't cry." Hermione gave up and kneels down to the grass. Draco too was now wet, he holds Hermione like there's no tomorrow…comforting her. Hermione cries to his chest. "I choose you, Seamus…not him. I'd rather suffer not loving him than losing you." she said, mumbling to Draco's chest.

Draco looks down at the sobbing figure he was holding. "Mia, don't cry. It's ok. Please, don't cry." Hermione looks at him. "I have to cry. Look at my life, Draco. The one I always treasure and love the most, dies. They all die. First, Ron then Seamus. Who's next? Tell me, why did it have to be this way? TELL ME, WHY?"

"Mia, that's not true. Even though, Seamus isn't here with us…he will still be present in our hearts. He will be watching us from above. Do you understand me?" Hermione shakes her head. "I don't know. Can you please hold me again?" Draco nods. And then,they shared a hug while heavy rain pours down unto them…

**A/N With the death of Seamus...will Hermione be able to heal in time? What will happen to the burial? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. Entombment of Cherub

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - honestly...i haven't read it coz i haven't read the book 5 yet...i'm starting to read the book 5 first...its ok...thanks...for the suspense...ok...i'm being sarcastic...hahaha...anyway...when you told me that...i told that to my gay friend...and we we're like in the open corridor of our university...and we screamed in unison... "SNAPE BAT MO PINATAY SI DUMBLEDORE!" which means in english...SNAPE WHY DID YOU KILL DUMBLEDORE!"...and the people who are in the cars and buses in the street beside our building were all looking at us...and we just laughed it all out!we think they think we're crazy!i was supposed to buy the half-blood prince last saturday which is 16th of jul...the world wide release of the half-blood...unfortunately...the biggest bookstore in our country sell it only to the people who apply for reservations...after 2-3 weeks...they will be letting it out on the counter...i hate it...i regretted it...i was supposed to reserve one book coz it includes a discount and a gift certificate...but i'm having second thoughts on it...so i ended up...not having the book...oh...thanks for the review!**

**blondejenny- ei!its been a long time since i saw your review!honestly i cried when doing that chapter...i just dont know why...for me...its very sad...thanks!**

**MisZHPLoVeR - what do you mean there's something about mia?come on, tell me...dont be shy...i'm open about opinions, questions, etc...if she will open up to Draco...well...you have to find out...yeah...you're right...she's always pushing him away...but she doesnt realize that...the more she pushed him...the more she will love him...sorry if its a cliffie...thanks!**

**A/N ok...after this chapter...another one is coming up...which is sad also...but after that...it will be happy chapters...there will be SPARKS coming from the heavens...and another party to watch out for...ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Entombment of Cherub

Harry looked at his appearance at the mirror. He smiled for he was satisfied at himself. He was wearing a black white striped suit and underneath it was a powder blue polo long-sleeve shirt. His hair was still messy while his black shoes were shiny. It was now Wednesday morning, 6th of November, the day of Seamus' burial.

He heavily sighed. _It was another added trauma for Hermione. It took a year for her to heal from Ron's death. And now, this! Seamus' death…why would Mia be in a position like this? She doesn't deserve all of this right now. She's bright, strong, creative and independent. But, it was all useless. She was weak and as the days goes by, she was weaker than ever._

_She can't be like this. I can't imagine not talking to her for a year._ He grabbed his watch, placed it on his wrist when there was a knock on the door. He jogged towards the door and opened it. "Draco? Why are you here?"

Draco, who was standing in front of him, looks so problematic. Even though, he looks like that, he still looks stunning on what he was wearing. He was also in a black suit like Harry's but the only difference is Draco's suit was just plain black with no white stripes. "It's Mia. She doesn't want me to help her. I came here thinking maybe you could help her. I came here maybe you could let her out of the room. She throws pillows at me and all of a sudden she started to scream at me to leave her alone in her room. It was so horrible in there. Its worst than a dungeon."

"Dungeon?" he said, afraid of the word. "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

"Mia?" Draco walks in to her room. He frowned for the room was pitch black but he knew it was a bright sunny morning. He slowly walks, searching for her bed. He stretches out his arms and smiled when he suddenly grabs one of the posts of her bed. He then taps the edge of the bed and slowly sat down on to it.

He brings his hands to her cold feet. "Don't…" she said with a cold creaky voice. Draco removes his hands to her feet. "Mia, you have to get up. Today's the day."

"Just get out of the room, Draco." But Draco hesitated. "But, Mia…you have to---" He didn't get the chance to finish his protest for Hermione throws four pillows to him, respectively. "Ow! That hurts, you know!"

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM. DRACO! I DON'T NEED YOU! DONT HELP ME BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" With that, Draco rushed out of the room and thought of seeking Harry's help.

* * *

"Mia, where are you?" Harry was now on her room and the moments where Hermione was mourning for Ron's death…came flooding back in his mind. It was like he just came out of a time machine. All of it, where there…the silence of the room and the pitch black of it. "I'm here at the bed…" she said. From that response, Harry knew that she's been crying so many days and just holding on to the pain she was feeling.

He walks over to her and sat down beside her. "Why did you do that to Draco?" Hermione leans in to his shoulders. "I don't want to see him again, Harry. I just want to die here."

"Mia, don't say that. You'll get over this." She chuckled, sarcastically. "Yeah, after one year." Harry sighed. "Ok, I know this is very painful for you. But, you need help and we're here to help you. Me, Ginny and Draco. Seamus is dead. I know it's hard to accept it but we have to. Yes, we're going to miss him and stuffs like that. But, that doesn't mean that he's gone forever. He will still be in our hearts, especially to yours. It's ok to cry, to regret things, to seek help, to feel depressed and sad. Hell, its ok to feel the worst feelings in life. But, its not ok to stop the tears, to deny regretting, to pretend you don't need help and its not ok to washed over the worst feelings and put a mask on to hide it. Mia, this is not the end of your life. This is not the time to stop and give up. You're a beautiful person…outside and inside. You have so much to look for in life. You have a lot of opportunities that will still come to you. Remember, if you stumble and fall…get up and move on. We will get through this. I know…we will. Do you understand me?"

Hermione hugs him. "Yes, now I understand. Finally, I understand it." Harry pats her back and smiled. "I knew you would because you're smart. Now, you go and change. We'll wait for you in the common room."

Hermione nods and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Harry." Harry stands up. "No problem." He walks over to the door and was about to leave when he almost forgot to say… "Mia?"

Hermione walks over to the curtains and opened it, revealing a dusty and messy room. "Yes?"

"You can't ignore Draco for the rest of your life. I know you're afraid but for a change I suggest…risk it. Maybe you will find it rewarding…" Satisfied on what he had said to her, he left Hermione with a now cleared mind.

* * *

Hermione entered the chapel with Harry on the left and Draco on her right. She was wearing a black tube top, revealing her butterfly tattoo on her back, and a white pleaded skirt with some white high-heels. Her hair was in a tight bun, she has some white pearl necklace on her neck and she wears a rectangle shape shades to cover her puffy eyes.

She looks around the chapel. It was a small one, fitted for twenty people. There were ceiling fans above, at the side were windows in a 'typical fan' shape and the sitting areas were made of wood in a color of dark-red. She looked ahead and saw the three persons who will be also attending the funeral. Ginny who was sitting beside and talking to Professor Dumbledore. And the priest who's looking at the coffin of Seamus.

They were just six in the chapel, all in all. It was ok for she rather have closed friends attending the burial than a massive crowd who just come for publicity on the school paper.

At last, they arrived in front. Ginny stopped talking to Professor Dumbledore and approached her best friend. She hugged her. "Mia, are you ok?" Hermione just nods. While Professor Dumbledore talked to Harry and Draco. "Can I see him?" she said, detaching herself from Ginny. "Sure."

Hermione goes to the coffin. It was a dark chocolate brown coffin with gold handles in the side. "Oh…here you are. Hi, Hermione. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Father Dacian said. She smiled weakly at him. "Hi, Father. I'm ok."

"Mia, I haven't seen you for a month now here. Are you busy? Last year, you came here everyday. I'm beginning to wonder you don't like to be here."

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm just busy, forgive me. I promise, I'll be here starting tomorrow." Father Dacian smiled. "Ok, now I leave you to talk to him." Hermione smiled at him and he left her and joined professor Dumbledore with the rest.

She turned to look at Seamus. She can't believe it. He's here, lying on a coffin, eyes closed with no life. Tears where welling up on her eyes but she fought it back…thinking crying is over and she has to be strong. _Seamus…I guess you're home now. Sorry I cried…I just can't help it. I'm sorry I blamed you for not being with me. I guess you're right; I'm in love with him. But, this is not the time for me to go in a relationship…again. I'm not yet ready. Draco hasn't replaced you in my heart. Then again, maybe as the days go by…maybe…I could accept him…open heartedly. Help me to be in that position. I want to love him but as I said before…I'm not sure if I'm fitted to do that yet. I can't say that I accept your death…coz…I don't. I slightly accept it. Just help me. Seamus, can you give me sign? That you're ok and when will be the time to accept Draco…coz…I'm just confused on those two matters. Sorry. Just please…only a sign… _

While Hermione was talking silently to Seamus, Draco looks at her. He was just sitting away from the group of Professor Dumbledore. Even though, he knows that she's been crying so many days…she's still beautiful. Her butterfly tattoo, reminds him of their first encounter this year on the train. He chuckled. Remembering, the time when he questioned Hermione's tattoo…if it's real or not_. I never knew she's so addicted to butterfly…just looking at her room. Mia, I will always be here…waiting for you. I wish I could wipe those tears but you won't let me… _He looks down very disappointed at himself._ I'm sorry I havefallen in love with you…_

He decides to go outside for some air, not believing he's thinking not having the chance to be with Hermione. Harry approached him. "Hey, where are you going? Are you ok?" Draco looks up. "Yes, I'm---I'm…ok. I just need some air." Harry nods.

He left. Harry then approached Hermione. He placed his left arms to her shoulders. Hermione looks behind her and saw Harry. "Are you finished?" Hermione nods. "Ok, so can we know go outside to the churchyard?"

"Yeah, sure." she said. Hermione, Harry and Ginny walks outside followed by Professor Dumbledore and Father Dacian lifting in their wands Seamus' coffin. They saw Draco standing right in front of the buried land where Seamus will be laid upon. The churchyard was also small like the chapel itself. It's in a cliff surrounding with ten tombstones in every place. The background of the churchyard were mountain cliffs and below was the Sea of Hogwarts. The people who are buried in there are the ones who died in Hogwarts. Luckily, there are only ten who died for the past one-hundred thousand years. They approached him. Ginny stands behind Draco, followed by Hermione and Harry.

Professor Dumbledore and Father Dacian placed the coffin at the side of the buried land. At the head of the coffin, was a large flower-ornament. It was full of roses, anthuriums, violets and daily lilies. The men carried by hand Seamus' coffin and slowly placed it on the buried land. Hermione picks, for her, the most beautiful and perfect rose on the ornament. She then was followed by the rest.

They surround the buried land and throw the flowers to the coffin except for Hermione. She took a deep breath. She kissed the rose and closed her eyes. _Thank you so much for everything you have done to me, Seamus. I would never forget you and always will love you. Goodbye. _With that, she opened her eyes and throws the rose to the coffin while a teardrop falls from her eyes. 

**A/N With Seamus being rest in peace...what will happen to Hermione? Will she accept completely the fact that Seamus is dead? What will happen to Draco? Will he give up on Mia? What will happen to Ginny? Will she be able to know that Harry has fallen in love with her? And, what will happen to Harry? Will he confess to Ginny? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Visit to Cupid

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**MisZHPLoVeR - thanks for saying its a great chappie!i'm also sad about Seamus' death...i have to do it...sorry...ok...tell me if you figure out what's that something aout Mia...yes, you're right...i'm a filipina therefore i love in the philippines...its in my profile...cool!you're a filipina too?so if you're not here, where are you living now?america?ok i'll write more...soon...**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - thanks!**

**DrAcO'sblackrose - my new reveiwer-slash-reader...no...you misunderstood me...about the snape-thing...it happened it hp 6 not in my story...thanks!**

**simpleness - ah...i'm so touched...even though you're running low in time and you've got a headache...you still have time to read my story!thank you so much!**

**yo - i hate to do this but...hey...if you can't read my story and you think its very childish...then dont...i'm glad you stop in chapter 3...i'm not forcing you to read it...thanks for the flame!it gave me the courage to do better in my story!thanks!**

**lilpuppy3 - the questions?you mean the questions at the end of chapter 26?well the first question which is..._With Seamus being rest in peace...what will happen to Hermione? Will she accept completely the fact that Seamus is dead?_...this chapter will answer that...but the rest...you have to wait...sorry and thanks for the review!**

**A/N sorry it took me a week to post another one...college life...very tiring and busy...i'd rather choose high school than college...argh...**

* * *

Chapter 25: Visit to Cupid

After a month...

Ginny was talking to Meg and Samantha at the library when someone approached them. She taps Ginny on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked behind her and saw an unfamiliar girl. She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, red but chapped lips and her make-up was all-over-the-place. She was in Ravenclaw for Ginny noticed the color of the girl's uniform and everything plus a Prefect.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes on the girl. The girl smirked and gave her a small piece of device. It was a white stick device a size like a thermometer and at the center was a small watery-compartment with a red line in the middle. She giggled, thinking this girl is stupid. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Do you know what it is?" she said, addressing Ginny like she's dumb. Ginny rolls her eyes. "Duh…it's a pregnancy test."

"Yes, I know. Anyway, give it to your boyfriend. I know he's going to be surprised about it." She smirked again and left Ginny, perplexed. "Hey, wait…what's your name?" The girl turned around and looks at her. "Carissa Dox." she said and left.

Meg snatched the device from her. She examined it carefully. "Oh…my…gosh…"

"What?" Ginny asked eager to hear what Meg had realized. She knew Meg would found out something. "Gin, do you know what this means?" she said, holding the device in the air. "What? Just tell me. There are a lot things going on in my mind right now."

"Gin, James got her pregnant." Ginny rose from where she was sitting. "WHAT?" Students in the library looked at her and the librarian shot her dark looks. "Come on, let's go to our room. We'll talk there." Meg and Samantha got up and they all left the library.

* * *

Hermione was just standing in front of Seamus' tombstone. It says…

Seamus Emmanuel Finnigan

Born: July 15, 1989

Died: November 4, 2004

Our Amoretto

We will miss you…

We love you…

She was holding some flowers. Roses, his favorite. It was a Friday afternoon and her class has just ended an hour ago. She was wearing a white fitted tank top overlapped by a tan coat that falls at her knee-caps, some blue faded jeans and polka-dotted pink flip-flops. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wears her all-time favorite shades…the rectangle Chanel ones.

She smiled. _Hi, Seamus. I know you caught me. I smiled. Yeah, you're right. I smiled. I'm just happy, I don't know why. Sorry, if I visited you after a month you died. It's just that, I think I'm now ready to face you without crying and of course I'm busy. Head meetings and stuffs. I'm sorry; anyway…here I brought you some flowers. _She knelt down on the perfect lawn grass and places the flowers on the vase at the right sideof the tombstone. _Sorry, it's not that fancy. Honestly, I just pick it up all the way here. If there was a flower shop here, I would have bought dozens and dozens of flower for you. Of course, all roses…coz I know that's your favorite. Unfortunately, Hogwarts has no flower shop. And why would they build one? _She laughed at her foolishness. _Anyway, I'm ok. I see life now in a brighter and colorful perspective. I've been golly this past few days…argh…I hate it…but…I can't help it either. Harry's doing fine. Even though, at times he just breaks down and cries. I just can't bear seeing him crying over love. Harry confessed to me the other day…he's in love with Ginny. He doesn't know why or how he fell in love. He just realized itone day…I guess, that's love. You never knew it was there until you realized and you feel it…that your heart is telling you have fallen in love. I wish I could be like Harry…not being afraid to take a risk…not being afraid to show what he was feeling. He said, I should risk it maybe I could be rewarded at the end. But, I doubt it. I don't want to turn my back on love. I just want to be reassured. Reassurance in a sense that if I took a chance he wont be leaving me. I don't want to endure the pain again…of losing someone so dear to my heart. I know it was never your fault to die even also with Ron. It's not his fault either. I think its just destiny. Maybe…someday I'll be happy with the one I love. Maybe…someday I could feel the heaven again when I found that one. Maybe…someday I could wake up and see his face right beside me. Maybe…someday I won't cry anymore about this. _Hermione was now crying._ Seamus, when will be that someday? When will I take that risk? When will I tell him that I love him? _She wiped her tears and smiled._ I'm so crazy. A second ago, I'm crying then now I'm smiling. I'm sorry. I don't you to see me cry anymore. I'm a strong lady now. I'm so dumb telling that to him. Why did I say that? He was obviously showing me his feelings and then I snapped it off and left him. _

She took a deep breath and with a low voice…she said, "Why did I let him go?" she then bows down and cries…realizing what she has done. "Who did you let go," a deep voice said behind her. She raised her head and turned around. Seeing that person, she immediately stands up and walks past him.

Draco stopped her right in time by grabbing her arms by his hands. "Mia, who did you let go?" She looked at him with dried tears on her face. "It's none of your business. Please, let me go."

"Why are you doing this, Mia?" she leans in closer to him. "Do you want to know? Ok, fine…if that's what you want. You're saying you have fallen in love with me, then if I ask a question will you answer me honestly and it will come from your heart?"

"Then ask."

"Are you ready to die?" He frowned. "What do you mean?" She let go of his hold and backs away from him. "Draco, I care for you. You can't be with me. My life is full of agony, despair and tragedy. I know you can't bear living my life. If I think it's hard enough then what more if you joined me? I don't want you to die. I don't you to be next…dying. Like Ron and Seamus. I don't want to lose another person. I have enough. I'm so tired. I'm sorry but I'm just protecting you. Please, I'm begging you to understand me. Just for me." Then she begins to cry again while waiting for his reply.

Draco shakes his head no. "I will accept all the pain you're going through because I love you. I love you, Mia. How many times do I have to tell you? I love you so much that I'm ready to whatever tides my come our way. I'm willing to risk it all. But, I guess…you're not. You're a coward. Don't let me walk away from you because if you do…I'm not coming back. Now, its time for me to ask you a question. Will you be with me? Yes or no?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't answer that. You can say whatever you want to say to me. I'm not yet ready to answer that. Would you give me some time?"

"Yule Prom Ball." Then he turned and walked away from her.

* * *

They turn a corner and saw James talking to Carissa. Ginny's inside burst into flames of anger. She immediately approaches them followed by Meg and Samantha. She held up her right hand in the air and slapped James hard on the cheek. "We're through."

"But, love I can explain…" he said. "WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU'VE GOT HER PREGNANT!" she screamed, pointing at Carissa. "Love, I can explain…" he said holding Ginny's arms.

"There's nothing you could explain. We're through, James. Just be with her and don't ever talk to me again." she said, snatching her arms from him. "Come on, girls." With that, they left James and Carissa.

After walking to another corridor, Ginny paused for a minute. She brings her hands to her mouth and cried. Meg places her hands to Ginny's back, comforting it. While Samantha, hugs her.

"I---I---I---can't believe it…he betrayed me…he got her pregnant…pregnant…oh my gosh…" Ginny said, between cries. "Mia, he's a loser. Forget him. I can't believe it either. He not only cheated at you but he lied to you also…Fuck him…" Meg said, grinding every word while saying it.

Hearing this, she stopped from crying and wipes away her tears. "Yeah, he's a loser. Let's see…what he let go of. He'll be so damn sorry he did this to me…"

******A/N With the acceptance of Seamus' death...what willHermione's answer to Draco? Will Ginny forgive James? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Let's be FRIENDS

******Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - again...you're FAST!i can't believe you...thanks!**

**mistyqueen - nice nick...i like it!join the group!you're my new reader-slash-reviewer!thanks for saying its a great chap...but i think its not...its really boring...for me...anyway...thanks!**

**MisZHPLoVeR - me? a great writer? thanks! but honestly, i'm not...anyway...so..you live before in olangapo...are you a filam?i mean by that...are you a filipino-american?yes...finally...you figure it out...yes...that's what she's acting and thinking...but...it will changed in this chapter...keep up the fantastic work?hopefully...anyway...thanks...**

**simpleness - yes!third times the charm!about Ginny...no...she's not like that...you will see what i mean...just read this chapter...and you will find out...anyway...thanks!**

**A/N ok...i know its like 1 week after i updated...sorry...i'm just lost in thoughts...love and stuffs like that...sorry...**

* * *

Chapter 26: Let's be FRIENDS

Ginny was leaning on the cold stone wall, waiting for someone. She was outside the class of Professor Binns. In front of her was a double oak-door, she looked at it. It's been half an hour now and still there were no students coming out of it.

She walked back and forth. _Ok, deep breaths…_ She took deep breaths and then her attention was caught when she heard the door opened. She stops pacing and search for someone. "James!" She waved at her ex-boyfriend.

James saw her and looked behind him, not sure he was the one Ginny was calling. Ginny walks over to him. "Can we talk?"

"S---S---Sure…" he said nervously.

She grabbed him on the arms and walked him outside. Outside, they walked the long wide field and at the center of it Ginny pushed him to sit down. He obeyed her and sat down. She followed him and sat down also. "Why are you doing this?"

Ginny frowned. "What?" He leans in closer to her. "We broke up. You said it yourself. We're through. Then after a week, you dragged me here? What do you want from me?" She saw his eyes; it was full of hatred and regrets. "I want to be frank with you. Let's be friends."

James looked away from her and chuckled. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes. I want us to be friends, without thinking or looking at our _past_." she said, pressing the word 'past'. He thinks for a bit and then he turned to her. "Will you wait for my reply? I just have to talk to someone about what you said."

"Oh…ok…go ahead…" He smiled again to her. "Wait for me, here. Ok?" Ginny smiles back at him and nod. He then runs inside the castle.

* * *

Harry walks through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. He was about to climb the stairs towards the boy's dormitory when he noticed first year students clamoring near the bulletin board.

He joined them and looks at the announcement. It was a neon orange paper with black bold letter imprinted on it. It says…

What: Yule Prom Ball

When: December 23, 2004 (Monday)

Where: The Great Hall

Time: 8:00 p.m. – 12:00 p.m. (the Great Hall door will open at exactly 6:00 p.m.)

What to wear: Semi-formal muggle clothes

-it is required for everyone to have a partner for this is a PROM BALL.

-voting for Prom Queen and King and Prince and Princess of the Ball starts this day, December 20, 2004.

-following houses will be given by their Prefects a voter's slip. After voting, they will hand it again to the Prefects.

-the results will be announced at the night of the Yule Prom Ball.

-for any further questions, just ask your House Prefects or the Head's.

Harry grins at the news. _Great! Another party! We're going to have a party! Yehey!_ Then his eyes travel on the side of the 'Yule Prom Ball' announcement. It was on a parchment with gold letters on it. It says…

Christmas Break:

December 24, 2004 – January 6, 2005

Harry grins again, for he made up another idea for the Yule Prom Ball. He walked out of the common room, seeking for Draco. _Oh, if this won't work out…I don't know what will…_

* * *

In corridors and floors, he searched for her. At last, James found her half-sister at the fountain in front of the gate of Hogwarts. It was a round stoned fountain. At the center of the fountain was a beautiful mother witch holding a two-year old daughter on her arms. The water gushed out at the mother's head. Even though, her back was faced on him he was sure it was her counting only the hair. He walked over to her and begins to frown. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain and her feet were dipped down on the water. She was just looking at the fountain, mesmerizing about something.

"Hey…" She looked around. "Oh…hi, James!" He smiled and sat beside her. "Why are you here?" She looked at him with raised brows. "I'm supposed to say that to you?" He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just thinking about something." He leans closer to her. "What?" She opened her mouth but no words came out so she just closed it again. "Is it serious?"

"It's very hard to explain it. There are so many things entangled to it." He nudged her on the arms. "What is it? Is it a boy?"

"James, a guy not a boy. He's mature enough not to be called a boy." He hugs her. "Sorry," he backs away from her ", so what's the problem with him?" She shakes her head. "That's the problem, I don't know. He's perfect, everything that I wanted," she then looks at his eyes ", I think it's me…" He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He loves me. But, I'm pushing him away from me."

"Do you love him?" She nods. "Yes, I'm just denying it."

"Why are you denying it?" he questionably said. "I just want to protect him. You know our life. It's very different from other wizard family. There are so many factors that I can't be with him. And---"

"And, there are also so many factors why you love him…" he said contradicting what she had said. "James, you don't understand. I'm dangerous to be loved. It can't be. Its very impossible what he was asking me." He puts his arms to her shoulder. "Sis, don't wait for the time when he will give up on you and say goodbye. On what you are doing? You're just giving him pain instead of protecting him like what you had said. You have to give your answer to him because I'm guessing he's waiting for so long for you. Am I right?" She nods again. "Yes, but didn't they say that if you love someone, you're willing to wait for them?"

"Yes, but I think he waited for so long and that's important. And I know he can wait for a more long time but he's seeing that you're about to give him your answer. The only problem here is you're afraid to take the chance to be with him. So, if I were you answer him before it's too late. Because I think a little more he will really give up on you."

"If he gives up on me then that explains that he don't love me in the first place."

"No! You're being narrow-minded again. If he does give up on you, it's because of your own fault." She brings her hands to her chest. "My own fault?" He then detached his arms to her shoulders. "Sis, it's because he will think that you really don't love him."

"I LOVE HIM!" she screamed. After saying those words, she can't believe she said that out loud. Is it really the truth? Does it come from her heart or just her mouth? Or is she just caught up on the moment? "Listen," hearing her brother's voice, she came back to their discussion. ", just say it to him! Say it to him with all your heart. Be brave enough to say it. Because if you don't, you might regret it at the end." She lowered her head, knowing her brother was right. "Ok…"

"Ok. Glad you understand my point." She then raises her head. "So, why are you here?" she said as if they we're not in a deep discussion just a moment ago. "It's about Ginny…"

"Oh…" She was shocked for he never comes to her for advice especially about his love life. "So, wh---wh---what about Ginny?"

"She wants us to be friends. I'm just curious because we broke up last week and then now she wants us to be friends. What's up with her?"

"Ginny's like that. A week after she broke up with someone, she will approached him and ask him to be friends with her like nothing happened. She's always like that. I'm proud of her for she only cries over love for a week. And after that, she move on. Trust me, if she said that she wants to be friends to you she wants ONLY to be FRIENDS. Plain and simple as that. If you think she's the kind of girl who will befriend their ex so that they will get him back…you're wrong. Once she said goodbye to a relationship, she won't look back at it again."

"Ok. Anyway, thanks. I have to go because she's waiting for my answer." She smiled for she knew he would understand. "Ok. But wait…is it true? You got Carissa pregnant?" He nods. "Ok…do Mom and Dad know?" He nods again. "Ok…great. Now, you go."

"Ok. How about you?" She shakes her head no. "You go ahead."

"Ok, thanks." He stood up, pecked her on the cheek and left.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. It was now lunchtime and he was eager to eat for he hasn't eaten yet since dinner last night. He help himself with some mashed potatoes and sweet beef tenderloin. He raised his spoon to dig in when he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulders.

He angrily puts down the spoon and looked behind him. Seeing the person, he stood up and dragged him towards the wall beside the Slytherin table. "What do you want, Harry?" he whispered, not wanting the other Slytherins to hear it.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade now!" Draco looked at his fellow Slytherins and back to Harry. "Can we go to Hogsmeade later?" Harry protested. "No! There's no time! We have a lot of shopping to do!" Draco gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Harry, are you gay? 'Coz you're the only guy I know that loves to go shopping!"

Harry poked him on the shoulders. "Are you crazy? I only shop because we have a party this coming Monday. I'm planning something so that you could win Hermione's heart. Now, come on. Let's go!"

"Wait, I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm about to eat my lunch. Please, after this we'll go. I promise you."

"No! In Hogsmeade, you eat! Come on!" He pulls Draco's arms to him and struggle him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

James runs towards Ginny who was now lying on the field. He then stops to look at her. Her face was pale and her freckles were visible on the now cloudy sky. Her eyes were closed and her hands were placed under her head.

"Hey, Gin!" She opened her eyes and looked up. "James…" He sat down while Ginny sat up. "So, who did you go to?" He shrugged. "To my sister…"

She frowned. "I never knew you had a sister. You never told me about her."

"She's not totally my sister. She's my half-sister." She became surprised. "Oh…so she studies here also?" He nods. "So, what did she said to you?"

"She said she knew you and she advices me to be friends with you again." She beams at him. "Nice advice. So, what's your decision?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's be friends." he said, holding out his hands to her. Ginny accepted it and they shake hands. After that, James looks behind him and saw his sister. He excitedly smiles at her while Ginny became confused why he was smiling like that to someone behind her. "I want you to meet my sister." Ginny attempts to look behind her but James moved her face to look instead in front of her. "No peeking. Ok?"

She rolled her eyes, closed it and agrees. James ran towards her sister and pulls her towards Ginny. She kneels behind Ginny. "Hey, Gin." She opened her eyes and was shocked on the person kneeling beside her. "Mia?" 

******A/N With the sudden secret revealed...will GinnybelieveJames that his sister was Mia? With theYule Prom Ball coming up...what will Hermion's answer? Who will be the Prom King?Queen?Prince of the Ball?Princess of the Ball?What was Harry planning to do with Draco and Hermione? Will he play cupid? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Dumbledore, Absheir, Granger, Palms

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - yeah...me too!i love that TWIST! thanks!**

**MisZHPLoVeR - no, fil-am is your mother is a filipina and your father is an american and vice versa...so are you a fil-am?James isn't Jadzia's brother...you will know in this chapter...ok...i'll keep up the great work...thanks!**

**musicalbballgal - well,thanks!**

**Hermione Charlotter Granger - wow, what a name! my new reveiwer-slash-reader...mmm...i don't know...maybe...maybe not...the sequel...it depends...but i'm thinking about it...thanks!**

**simpleness - if Ginny will believe in James...you will find out here in this chapter...on Hermione's answer...maybe...maybe not...the Prom Queen/King...Prince/Princess of the Ball...you're guess...maybe...maybe not...yes...you're right Harry has so many things up his sleeves...about the cupid thing...maybe...maybe not...hahahaha...yes...i KNOW everything about this story...hahaha...thanks!**

**mistyqueen - you can't wait for the Yule Prom Ball?well me too...another judgement day for me...for i hate creayting parties coz its very difficult...from the dress of the main characters to the scenes...but for you...my readers...it will be a HEAVENLY DAY...yipeu!can't wait for that...sarcastically speaking...thanks!**

**A/N ok...this chapter isnt in my story schedule...it just popped up...coz i have to do this chapter...so i could straighten out once and for all Mia's family tree thingy...this chapter is the first chapter with no inside thoughts...or conscience...this is my first short chapter...it has only 700+ words...its very short...and this is the first chapter with no author's note at the end...coz...its just an explanation chapter...gets?...i hope when i came back tonight...for i'm going to a debut party of one of my closefriend...there would be reviews from you guys!thanks!**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT:**

**HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA! WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK, HAPPINESSAND BEST IN THE WORLD!CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT!DON'T WORRY I'LL BRING ARMAN FOR YOUR 18 ROSES!GOD BLESS!AGAIN, HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JESSA BONITA!LOVE YOU, GIRL!MWAH!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Dumbledore-Absheir-Granger-Palms

"Mia?" Hermione tilted her head to the right. "What?" Ginny looks at her and then to James. "She's your sister?" James kneels down beside them. "Yes. She is. Why? You seem surprised?"

"Yes I am." she said, aggravated. She turns to Hermione. "You never told me about him! And, I thought you were my best friend!" Hermione agitated. "No! It's not what you think!"

"Then, what? Tell me, Mia. What am I supposed to think?" Hermione moves closer to her. She placed her hands to Ginny's shoulders. "I wish I could tell it to you before but it's a family secret. We weren't supposed to say it to you or to other friends of ours," she said looking at James and moving away her hands from Ginny's shoulders. ", its James' fault he pulled me here. Ok, now you knew…its out and all I could do now is to explain it to you."

"Now, you explain this to me." Ginny said, pointing James and Hermione. Hermione hesitates and looks at James. And when James knew what she was thinking, he immediately disagrees. Hermione's face became disappointed, she sighed and looks at Ginny.

"Ok, I'm going to explain it. Since my brother here, doesn't want to. He's my half-brother and vice versa. We have different mothers but same father. Hey, no questions until I finished." She said, seeing Ginny opened her mouth to ask her a question. Ginny closed her mouth. "Ok, now I know you would ask me how come we have the same father but we do have different surnames. It's because our parents want 'the family secret' to be kept only in our family. So, our father and his mother decided that James' surname would be his mother's surname which is Palms. As to Granger, James is really a Granger for our father and his mother were married. James' real name is James Damien Palms Granger. But because of the 'family secret' our parents decided to remove the Granger for Hogwarts' use. I mean, in this school. If you're going to ask if Dumbledore knows, yes he knows. That's a different tale. Now, do you have questions?"

"What's the different tale?" Ginny said, still not convinced and was very confused about it. "Ok, I'm going to tell you since Harry knew…"

"WHAT? HARRY KNEW WHAT?" Ginny said in more aggravated way. "Can you please let me explain first?" Hermione angrily said. Ginny became silent. "I told Harry because my sister which is Zia accidentally blurt out to him that I'm her sister. Ok, Dumbledore is my step-dad. He and my mother were married for thirty years. They divorced last school year. For thirty years of their marriage, they were given two children. Jadzia Kalika Absheir Dumbledore and Christan Devlin Absheir Dumbledore. Jadzia was the one who gate crash on the first month of this school year when we we're having dinner at the Great Hall."

"The lady who walked like a model?" Ginny said with wide bright eyes. "Yes, she's my sister and she walks like a model because she is." Ginny beamed. "Cool…"

"Thanks. Anyway, Christan is the new Potions Professor." Ginny became surprised. "Wait, the HOT Potions Professor is your half-brother?" Hermione slowly nods, not sure if Christan was that HOT. "Oh my gosh…Mia you have gifted family members! You're so lucky! You're not only famous, rich but you've got BEAUTIFUL brothers and sister as well! AH! I'm jealous at you!"

Hermione smiled at the compliment. "Thanks!"

"So, where are they?" Hermione thinks for a bit and said, "Our dad is in Las Vegas together with James' mom because the famous PALMS casino-slash-hotel is located there. Professor Dumbledore is here, the old one. My mom is in Long Island. Christan, me and James here, are obviously at Hogwarts. Zia, I don't know but Professor Dumbledore said she's with Professor Snape. He doesn't know where they are right now. But, he can assure me that she's safe because she's with Professor Snape."

"Oh…ok." James interrupted them. "Can we go inside now?" Hermione and Ginny both looked at James. "It's about to rain…you know…" With that, the rain came crushing in the grounds. Hermione and Ginny both screamed and immediately runs towards the castle, followed by James.


	30. Dine In!

**A/N:**

**Hi!Gosh its been a YEAR since i last updated!shocks!To my fellow and loyal readers...I'M SORRY!It's been a busy year for me..and frankly speaking...I'm afraid to go back for I think that you (the readers) wont be here anymore...But now, I'm taking a chance to see if you're still there...hanging...waiting for my story...I hope you could understand and still support my story...Anyway...to the readers who waited and also who didn't...i want to thank you all...and now, I'm finishing this story...it will soon be completed...i promise it will be more exciting and i'm going to change some of it...for the better!thnx!and SORRY again! **

**Disclaimer: again...again...I dont own the characters in its J.K.'s...except the characters I'm going to create...**

**Shout-outs!**

**NeoAddctee - i'm sorry if i get you confused about the family ties!thnx for the review!also...i'm sorry for the update  
**

**slytherinprincess4life - thnx...and i'm sorry for not updting SOON**

**MisZHPLoVeR - one of my faves!great!you're a natural born FILIPINA!yipey for that one! yeah i know she has a lot of siblings!sorry also for the update!thnx!**

**stbqt - hey ...you're new here!great!thnx for the review!and even though you're new here...i'm sorry for not updating!**

**simpleness - one of my faves!lol...yup..it was odd...but did you understand?thank you for not seeing any flaws...phew!thnx for the review!sorry for the update!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer - you're also one of my faves! thnx for the review and sorry!**

**On with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28:

Harry was now running towards the library to find Draco. It was now one in the afternoon and he was panicking. He entered the library and runs to the Potions section. For he knew the Potions section is the section Draco always goes to when he's in the library. He turned a corner of a book shelf and smiled as he was satisfied when he found Draco, reading a book on one of the tables.

Harry goes over to Draco and stands in front of him, catching his attention. Draco closed his book, sensing there was a person standing beside him. He looks up and groans. "What?" Harry said. He sat down beside him and waits for his answer. "Don't tell me we need to go to Hogsmeade today? Please, don't."

Harry beams at him wildly and nods. Draco gave him a 'this-is-creepy' look. "Are you gay?" Harry was about to protest when Draco cut him off. "I mean, you always love to shop. Come on, Harry. I have to do something. There are so many paper works on my desk and I have to finish them by tonight. So, I really don't have the time to mingle and shop now."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Ok, I'm going to explain. But first of all, I'm not gay. Ok? Do you understand?" Draco slowly nods, not sure of his answer. "Ok, but can you explain why you're not gay?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok. You can now explain. Sorry." Draco said, sensing Harry getting irritated about the 'gay' thing.

Harry took deep breaths and said, "Ok, my plan is barely finish for we need suits again for the Ball tomorrow. The place is totally sweet, man. You won't believe what I did to that classroom. If this won't get you Mia, I don't know what will. And, Draco would you set aside your projects for awhile? We have lots of time for that on Holiday break. So if I were you, come with me. Plus we're going to have dinner also there with the girls."

"Girls?" Draco confusingly said. Harry nods. "Mia and Gin. Why?" Hearing Mia's name, Draco felt some unease tension between him and Harry. Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Why? What's the problem?"

"It's just that I don't want to see Mia right now. I want to give her some time to decide if…if… she's…going… to…to… be…with… with…me…" Harry's eyes gone wild. "No way did you say that to her. But, how about our plan?" Draco raises his hands to protest. "There's nothing to worry about. We're still going with the plan. I really hope she answers my question." Harry pats Draco's shoulders to assure his friend. "Don't worry she'll answer you." Draco smiles. "Thanks. So, can we go now?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Draco stands up followed by Harry. "But, Harry, I'm not going to be with you and the girls tonight. Is that ok?" Harry became sad. "Draco, please? For me, just please come tonight." Draco looks at his ex-archenemy and sees a need of companion for tonight. "I know tonight will be hard for the both of us but I guess you need me. And you've been there for me so many times I can't say no." Harry hearing this, smile at him.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"All I can say is that dress isn't for you…" Ginny, who was leaning in a satin lavender Chinese-style comfy chair, said. "But, why? I've tried so many dress already…" Hermione said. Her patience was now wearing off her sleeves. They were in a boutique called Sui. It was a boutique at the far end of Hogsmeade's main street. Outside, it looked like a small shop but when once entered the inside, customers would be entrance with its atrium. The atrium was a square room. It has a five foot chandelier made of 20-karat diamonds from Borneo, a circular maple dark red table at the center with a glass containing a goblet that spits red fire forming a dragon (the animal Chinese believed and honored the most), several plush chairs at the sides, cherry red coated walls and black marble polished floor. At the end of the atrium were two black metal doors, a table with some bouquet of red roses on it, which became a divider to the two doors. The door on the left is the entrance to the office of the owner, Ms. Chai Yang Sui. While the door on the right is the entrance to the array of clothes Ms. Sui designed herself.

Ginny and Hermione was in one of the VIP fitting rooms of the boutique. The lavender room was designed for them both for they were devoted customers at Sui. There was a table next to the chair Ginny was sitting on. It has lavender flowers on a clear glass vase on it. After it, there was a chair identical to that of Ginny's. Facing the chairs was the fitting room; its lavender with some shades of pink velvet curtain hangs from the ceiling and flows down to the floor.

Inside the fitting room was a plain rectangle mirror that hung from the wall.

The half of a hundred of dress Hermione has to try on and had tried on was in a rack beside the mirror. "The Yule ball is the most important ball there was in Hogwarts. You have to look good. And where did you pick that attitude? I mean, you're getting irritated just trying some clothes on. You're not like that. Do you have?"

Hermione sighed, walks to the chair beside Ginny and sat down. "Please, don't get mad at me…" Ginny placed her hands to Hermione, sensing there's something bothering her best friend. "What is it, Mia?" Hermione looked at Ginny then to Ms. Sui. "Your clothes are wonderful, Ms.Sui. It would be a hit this season but," she looked at Ginny ", don't get mad…I'm not going to the Ball…"

"WHAT!" Ginny said as she stands up. "WHAT!" Ginny repeatedly said, not believing what Hermione was saying to her. She was furious at her best friend. "WHY! TELL ME, MIA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?" Hermione lowers her head. She was ashamed for having this decision but it has to be done. She has no choice. "I have no choice, Gin." Hermione said in a whispered manner.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SAYING, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Hermione brings her hands to her face and begins to sob. She can't take it anymore. All of these things. Seeing her best friend crying, Ginny toned down. "Ms. Sui and Fanny, can you leave us for a moment. We need to talk privately." Ginny said, addressing the owner and their personal assistant in the boutique. They nod and exits to the door.

With the click of the door, Ginny kneels in front of Hermione and hugs her. "I'm sorry, Mia. It's just that, this is your last year and we always go together if there was a ball. I'm sorry. Why are you crying? Is it because I won't permit you to not go to the ball? Is that it? Ok, I'll respect your decision. Don't go." Hermione pulls away from Ginny and shakes her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Gin. I'm so confused, tired and afraid. I love him but I can't be with him." She stood up and walks over to the mirror. And as she looks at herself in the mirror, she said, "I wanted so bad to love him. There's no second I'm not thinking about him. My world is now revolving around him. I wanted to give everything to him. Love him as I have loved Ron and Seamus. But, I'm afraid to risk. I'm afraid that if I have risk it all he might die, like Ron and Seamus. I don't want him to die."

Hermione looked at Ginny through the mirror. "What am I going to do? The Yule Ball is tomorrow. I'm running out of time to decide whether I'm going to be with him or not." Ginny smiled at Hermione and walks over to her. Ginny placed her right arms around Hermione's neck. "Sis, all I can say is…walk to the rhythm of your heart.On the part of Ron and Seamus...its death. Death is destined in every person's life. We can't control it." Hermione touched the arm that was surrounding her neck and beams at her best friend. "Thanks, Gin. Now, I see the picture and I have decided."

"I'm glad. So, are you coming to the ball?" Hermione smiles. "Of course, as you said it's the most important ball this year!" Ginny detached her arm to Hermione's hold. "Now, let's finish this and get you a dress because Mr. Potter will be angry at us if we don't show up in time." Hermione giggles and nods in agreement with Ginny.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny who was just digesting the ambiance of the restaurant, immediately looks at Hermione. "What?" Hermione who was sitting beside Ginny grabs Ginny's hands and was still staring straight at her left. "Mia, could you not hold me? Coz you got ice pack hands." Hermione looks at her. "Sorry." And then she pulls away her hands from Ginny's and lowers her head. Ginny was about to ask what's wrong with her when Harry cuts her off.

"Hi, Ginny." Ginny looks up at Harry and smiles. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Draco." Harry who was wearing blue cotton rolled up shirt, faded blue jeans and some Converse black sneakers, sat down in front of Ginny. Draco who was wearing a black leather jacket with some white crisp shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans and black leather shoes, has no choice but sat down in front of Hermione.

Harry mumbles to Ginny. "Is she ok?" Ginny looks at Hermione whose head was still lowered. "Mia, are you ok?" Ginny whispers at her best friend. Hermione who was wearing spaghetti strap black dress with white polka dots, black strapped high heels and pearls around her neck, looks up and nods. "She's alright." Ginny said as she looks at Harry and Draco, smiling.

"So, where have---" "Can we go to the ladies room?" Hermione immediately interrupts Ginny. Ginny looks at her with this 'what's-wrong-with-you' look. "Can we?" Hermione said again, urging Ginny more. Ginny nods to her and looks at the guys. "Excuse us." she said with a sarcastic smile. "Come on." Ginny who was wearing a blue halter top dress, pink stilettos and some necklace with pink gumamela flowers as pendant, stands up. She was then followed by Hermione and they proceed to the ladies bathroom.

As the girls walked away from them, Draco turned to Harry. "I knew this would be hard for us." Harry backs away. "Hey, don't blame me." Draco bangs his hands to the table. "This is your idea in the first place. So, I'm really blaming this to you." Draco stands up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll go back to Hogwarts. This isn't right for the both of us." Harry stands up to protest. "No way. Please, you have to stay here." Draco moves his chair. "What for? I can't understand your plan. If I'm going to proceed to this evening, what's in it for me? For her?"

* * *

"I have to relax. Relax, Mia. Relax." Hermione touched her forehead and then fans herself. "Mia, what's wrong?" Hermione stops fanning herself and opens the faucet, ignored Ginny's question. She then washed her face. Ginny opens her Louis Vuitton white clutch bag and drops all the contents on to the marble countertop. Concealer, blush-on, brush for the blush-on, lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, tissues, coins and credit cards was now scattered unto the countertop.

Hermione then pulls the towel that was hanging to a metal bar to her left. She buried her face to the towel and wipes her face clean. Ginny then picks up her make-up tools and lines it all up in front of Hermione. Hermione puts down the towel. She then picks up the concealer and starts doing her make-up again. Ginny watched her best friend who she thinks gone insane. "So, can you tell me now why you're acting like this?"

Hermione, who was now putting blush-on on her cheeks, shakes her head no. "Oh come on, Mia. Don't pretend. And please, don't lie to me." Hermione had enough and puts down the brush. "I can't eat dinner tonight if he's there in front of me." Ginny rolls her eyes. "Then, we'll switch seats. Ok?"

Hermione picks up the mascara with trembling hands, ignoring Ginny's assurance. Ginny grabs her best friend's hand causing the mascara to fall on the floor and to bring Hermione up to her senses. "Stop it." Ginny said in a whisper. "What?" Hermione replied, denying her actions to the one who have known her for years. "Mia, you've got to face this situation sooner or later. You need to be used to it. I know you love him but at what I'm seeing right now; it seems that you're controlling that feeling. Stop controlling it coz I know you cant."

Hermione nods and picks up the mascara. "Yeah, you're right. This is silly. All of these…" Ginny walks towards her, pulls away the mascara on Hermione's hands and hugs her. "Tell him the truth and everything will fall in to place." Hermione agrees on her and tightens her hug. "Mia, I want you to be happy. You've got to take a risk on this or else you would fail," Ginny said and then she breaks their hug, "I know you're not a failure. You deserve this."

Hermione smiles at her long-time friend. "Yeah, I'm ready…"

* * *

"What's in it for the both of you?" Harry asked back the question Draco asked. "Yes, what's in it for us? What's the purpose of this night? This dinner…" Harry shakes his head. "Draco, it's for the both of you to stop complaining and be happy. We know the truth, you both love each other. But it seems that Mia's control on her feelings has been transmitted to you. Its like you don't want to risk at all."

Draco shakes his head to disagree. "No, I just want to respect her decision to not risk at all. I love her and I want to respect every decision she makes in her life." Harry disbelieves it. "You're showing a wrong respect here. We knew that her decision on this situation is wrong. She's controlling not only her feelings but as well as her happiness. Don't you understand that if you let her decide to turn you down it will also be hard for the both of you? That if you let her do that, she won't be happy and instead suffer. And that's what I'm not going to digest on. So you better wake up Mr. Malfoy and start fighting for what you believe in."

_Is he threatening me? _Draco backs off and looks concern on what Harry was saying to him. "You're going crazy, man." Harry opens his mouth to defend himself when Ginny interrupt him. "Is everything ok here?" Both guys look up to them. "Yeah, everything is dandy." Harry said, patting Draco's shoulder who in return smiles to the girls.

Hermione and Ginny then sat down in their respective seats. Hermione in front of Harry and Ginny in front of Draco, as what the two girls had agreed upon on. Harry motions to the waiter that was standing at the bar. The waiter noticed it and walks towards their table. The waiter who's about 5'10 and was a very skinny middle-age man gave them the menus. Each person accepts it and looks at the menu's hors d'oeuvres. The waiter flips out his pocket notebook and pen, ready to take their orders. "What can I get you lovely people this evening?"

Looking up to the waiter, Harry went first, "I'll have pork roasted on sage and butter sauce and blueberry delight. How about you Ginny, what do you want?" Behind the menu, Ginny looks up at him. "Why? You want to treat me?" Harry slowly nods unsure of what will Ginny react. "Yeah." Ginny snaps the menu close and looks at the waiter. "I want Philadelphia salad with some Caesar sauce in it and banana split blast, please." Harry smiles at her and then turns his attention to Draco. "What would you like?"

"I'll have what he's going to have." Draco said to the waiter. "Mia?" Harry asked. Hermione still can't figure out what she's going to eat. It feels like she's not in the mood to eat right now. _If I'm not going to eat, Harry and Gin plus Draco would think that I'm starving myself. But if I said that I'm not in the mood, they'll ask why. And I'll end up explaining again. And I don't want that. _"Mia?" Hermione turns her head to Harry and then to the waiter. "I'll have the chocolate kiss cake."

The waiter writes it down. Harry was about to question the order of Hermione when the waiter butts in. "Anything else, sir?" Harry thinks for awhile. "We'll have your best wine in the house, please." The waiter was delighted and nods while jotting down the last order. Then the waiter collects the menus and left them. "So, how's your day today, ladies?"

"Oh, great. We shop around town." Ginny said all smiling while resting her napkin on her lap. "That's it?" Harry asked searching for another answer. "Well," Ginny thinks again ", after that…we shop again." Harry rolls his eyes. "Why? There's nothing wrong with shopping!" Ginny said defending her femininity actions. Harry shakes his head. "I didn't say that it's wrong. It's just that, why do girls always love to shop?"

"Obviously, it's in our nature." Hermione interrupts their growing argument plus backing up Ginny as well. "Yeah and even if the world turns upside down, we'll always love to shop. If you have video games and sports to dwell into, we have clothes." Harry looks up and puts his hands on his chin. "I still don't get it."

Hermione and Ginny both sighed. "Anyway, enough about that. Ginny, how's your relationship with James?" Harry said. "Oh, that…well we get along just fine." Ginny said with a sweet smile on her face. "Who's he bringing to the ball? Any guess?" Ginny sips her water. "I think he's going out with that Ravenclaw girl, of course. Who did you think he would go to the ball with?"

"Ravenclaw girl?" Harry frowned. "Carissa. Didn't I tell you that?" Harry slowly moves his head left to right. "Have I told you we broken up?" Harry's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" Ginny smiled. "Yes, he cheated on me. Oh and he got Clarissa pregnant." Harry leans in trying to assure himself that what he heard was right. "Did I hear you right?" Ginny rolls her eyes and leans too on the table. "Yes. He. Got. Her. Pregnant."

"So…how does…it…a-affect you?" Harry asks her trying to be safe for he didn't want to stir any uneasiness to the growing awkward aura of the gathering. Ginny flips her hair and rest her back to her chair. "Well, honestly it did shake me. Then again, I can't change it and I have to break up with him." Harry nods. Then Ginny added, "But, don't get me wrong I'm happy for him."

Hermione rubs her temples. It seems that her world is whirling around. _I think I'm having a headache._ She closed her eyes and let out a moan of pain. Draco looks at her and nudges Harry on his arm. Harry looks at Draco and trails Draco's eyes to Hermione. Ginny looks at the guys and to Hermione. "Mia, are you ok?" Hermione opens her eyes and looks back to the three people now looking at her. She sits up straighter and smiles weakly at them. "Oh, I just felt a sting on my head. That's all. Don't worry, I'm ok." Ginny place her hands to Hermione's arms. "Are you sure?" Hermione smiles at her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"How about you guys? What did you do today?" Ginny said coming up with a question to brighten things up. "Nothing." Draco said flatly. "That's not true!" Harry said protesting. "We went shopping also. You know, just for…tomorrow." Hearing that the guys shop for the Yule Ball, Hermione became alert. "Really?" she said, again breaking her silence. Ginny was taken aback. "Oh, Mia…I'm glad you're here!"

Harry smiles. "Yup, we did." Hermione shakes her head in disbelief. "I never knew you can drag him," pointing at Draco ", all the way to Hogsmeade." Harry looks at Draco and back to her. "Well, lets juts say…I'm much favorable than what you think I am, Mia." Hermione snorted. "You sound gay, Harry." Hearing her frankness, Ginny, Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

Hermione joined in leaving her worries aside and laughed too. _I think maybe these will turn out a great night after all…_

******A/N With the Yule Prom Ball fast approaching...what will happen to Hermione and Draco? How will the suprise affect Hermione's decision? Who will be Harry's date? Will it be Ginny? You will find out...on the next chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
_


End file.
